


Kylux Niche Kinks November

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Armitage Hux, Breeding, Clairvoyance, Cock Warming, Dominant Kylo Ren, Edging, Feeding Kink, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Monsters, Naga, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitute Armitage Hux, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Stranded, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: This is my work for Kylux Niche Kink November 2018. I will be posting chapter-specific tags in each new chapter. Here's the list of dates and kinks I plan to write fics for:2nd: Pregnancy/Breeding4th: Sensory Deprivation8th: Orgasm Denial/Edging9th: Teratophilia/Monsters/Tentacles19th: Noncon/Con-Noncon20th: Cages/Confinement/Stuck Kink22nd: Chubby Kink/Weight Gain/Feeding/Stuffing28th: Cock Warming30th: Wild Card Kink Day





	1. So Glad You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Pregnancy/Breeding
> 
> Human slave to the vampires, Armitage Hux is accused of killing Supreme Leader Snoke. After tortured and made to suffer at the hands of the vampire, Armitage finishes his sentence only to become personal slave to the new Supreme Leader: Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

They were dragged in on bruised and bloodied knees, each naked and reeking of days without a shower. Four in all, the humans were chained ruthlessly to the stone floor. Wrists were bound together and locked to the D-rings that were bolted to the floor, followed by the chains of their thick metal collars that were locked to the same metal circlets. Their noses nearly touched the polished stone and they each shivered in the cold, underground chamber as the Council was assembled.

The group was accused of murder; Snoke, the Supreme Leader of their coven, had been brutally murdered in his private chambers. The group was made up of a tiny redhead, two brunettes, and a blonde woman who worked in the kitchens. The woman and the redhead were the only two who were sobbing, while the other two men that were placed between them remained silent.

Their cries echoed off the high stone walls but were ignored as the Council took their seats in ornate, high backed chairs. Five in all, the previous Supreme Leaders’ seat was taken up by the eldest of them. Though Kylo Ren hadn’t been confirmed yet as the new Supreme Leader, it was inevitable since he had at least two hundred years more of undead life than the rest of them.

Finally the room quieted, and a few mingling vampires in attendance who didn’t hold a seat on the Council stood around watching, along with several guards wearing ear pieces and dark sunglasses. Silently Kylo stood up, and began to make a slow pace down the line of humans who’d wronged the coven.

“You’ve all been accused of the murder of our late Supreme Leader, Snoke. And as such, you will pay for that, each in turn. We’ve conducted an inquiry over the past several days of your confinement, so anything you say might be proven as a lie should you choose to speak.” He paused, feet resting in front of one of the brunettes as if he might kick him with his boot.

“If you have anything to say that could possibly justify your actions, speak up now.”

“It was Armitage!” said one of the brunettes, and Hux who was on one end of the line seemed to come out of whatever fog he’d been in. He raised his head, barely able to look up past the tops of Kylo’s black, knee-high boots because of the restraints.

“Wha- no,” he muttered, like he was trying to find his voice.

“Is that true?” Kylo asked both of them casually.

“Yes, it was him! He was the one who plotted it all.”

“No, I-”

“Silence!” Kylo snarled, walked right over to where Hux was chained and kneeling. “We know it was you, we just needed confirmation.”

“No, I would never-”

“Gag him,” Kylo ordered sternly.

“Please!” Hux cried out since whatever sort of trial they were having didn’t seem at all fair. The chains rattled as Hux began to tug at them. “You have to listen-”

“Through our investigation,” Kylo continued, and Hux screamed in to the plastic ball that was shoved in to his mouth, and strapped too tightly behind his head. “That since Armitage Hux was the one in our dearly departed Supreme Leaders’ bed on the night in question, that it was he who was responsible for Snoke’s death. And that it was he,” Kylo pointed, as Hux was unlocked from the floor and hauled to his feet, “That stabbed him through the heart with a silver dagger. We’ve since procured the dagger and have sent it for finger prints, but reason has it that you were the _only_ one close enough, and with enough motivation to see to his downfall.”

Hux’s cheeks grew red as he began to cry, muttering desperately through the gag to be heard. The salty tears made the leather that was pressing indents in to his cheeks sting, and he was barely able to stand on his own two feet as he used all the energy he had left to try to get the Council to listen to him.

“For being an accomplice in this crime, you will each receive fifty lashings.” The three humans on the floor all began to sob and cry out, because it was tantamount to being sentenced to death. They began to sway and rattle their chains, as if that would do any good.

“And as for you,” Kylo walked over to Hux, and looked smugly down at his wet, crying face. “You will be our new fuck toy, someone we can go to whenever we feel the urge,” he stroked a gloved hand down Hux’s face and Hux’s knees gave out, letting out a broken sob as Kylo delivered the news.

“Take him away,” Kylo instructed, waving dismissively at the two guards who held up Hux. Then Kylo himself grabbed one of the whips that they kept in the chamber for this exact purposes, and began to whip each of the humans.

* * *

Hux was set up on a metal table and locked to it. A cushioned bar ran under his hips, forcing his ass up, while each wrist and ankle was shackled to the table, keeping him on elbows and knees.

The gag remained in his mouth as he sobbed, and it was the only thing he would taste for days as his collar was chained to the table. They barely even had the locks on before the first vampire assaulted him.

Hux screamed, his body ripped apart and he exploded in pain and blood. It hurt so bad that the backs of his thighs and the muscles up his sides burned with fire. It was only after a minimal amount of lubricant that a wave of relief washed over him, but then another vampire was fucking him and pushing in to him, and Hux’s cock lay wasting away on half-orgasms.

It went on for hours, at least the first assault did. Hux counted five men before he lost it, his body too achy and his ass to sore to really keep him coherent. Sometime later when the sweat had cooled and his mind had gone numb, somebody came in to feed him.

They left him there for days, weeks even, soiling himself and being hand fed and being fucked whenever, by whomever. The torture would last until he was either dead, or too weak to wake up from the pain. Luckily for Hux, his situation was the later.

* * *

He awoke slowly at first. Everything hurt; he couldn’t even shift to relieve some of the discomfort in his lower parts. He pressed his thumb down on something in his hand, pressing as hard as he could before, seconds later, he was again in blissful unconsciousness.

The second time he awoke, it was much more painful. He couldn’t breathe; something was shoved so far down his throat he felt his gag reflex begin to constrict, and he began to voluntarily convulse.

“Relax,” said a soothing voice, and a palm was instantly spread out over his chest, keeping him pressed down in to the hospital bed. He tried to get them to stop, hands jerking towards the doctor that hovered over him, but all he found was resistance. Hux twisted his wrists in the padded restraints, hands opening and closing as he tossed his head, trying to get the long tube out of his throat.

“Just relax, it’ll come out easier that way.” Then a fire was exploding in his belly, up his chest, and in his throat. He strained, gagging and writhing, and then somebody was holding his head and all he wanted to do was to tell them to let go, and to let him breathe. He choked for air, eyes flying open as he felt himself losing his breath.

Seconds later he gasped though, inhaling deep as the tube was removed. “There we go,” said the soothing voice from before and Hux coughed hard, body writhing off the bed as he was finally able to breathe with the endotracheal tube out of him. His chest rattled as he exhaled a harsh coughing, and the nurse who was holding his head let him go. The doctor, a vampire with a dusting of hair on his mostly bald head, looked over a chart. The irony of a vampire looking after a human was lost on Hux who once again pulled at his restraints. The morphine drip button that was in his hand before was now gone, and Hux was ready to cry for help because his whole body hurt.

“It seems like you’ve been through it, alright,” the doctor said, paying no attention to Hux’s struggle to come back to reality. He was far from landing on his feet and his skin crawled with the feeling of fire bubbling up underneath it.

“We had to induce a coma because of the damage; but we were able to admit you to surgery after you were unconscious for,” he scanned the chart. “Nearly forty-eight hours. You know, sometimes I wish they wouldn’t do these things,” the doctor muttered, mostly to himself.

“We’ve got you on a course of antibiotics, as well as a saline drip and, ah, where’d that button get off to,” he said, again to himself, like Hux wasn’t even there. The doctor paced around to the other side of the bed, then picked up the patient controlled pump that had fallen off the bed in Hux’s struggles, and set it back in his hand. Immediately Hux pressed down on it, thumbing over it nearly a dozen times. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and for the pain to go away.

“You should be well on the way to recovery, though that might take several days. We’re hoping to have you feeling better very soon.”

Hux finally stopped struggling, and stopped moving as he waited for the pain meds to kick in. “What-” he rattled, wheezing a breath as his throat still burned, esophagus on fire. His mouth ran dry, and he found himself unable to continue any meaningful conversation or questions.

The doctor was patient, waiting for him to speak, but when it became clear that Hux hadn’t quite gained that facility back, the doctor hung up the chart on the wall behind Hux’s head. “I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours. For now though, you need your rest.”

And with that, the doctor left Hux behind a white-curtained room divider. On the other side of it, he could hear the doctor speaking to another patient. Hux’s eyes, lids slowly growing heavy, turned upward towards the ornately painted ceiling. _The hospital wing_ , he realized; he’d only ever been in here for brief stints of time.

It was a nice, wide room with a tall ceiling and big, bright windows; at some point it may have been a meeting hall. Or maybe it had always been a hospital wing, Hux wasn’t sure. He knew the layout of the mansion well enough to place this hall, though at this particular moment, he couldn’t even remember how many rooms there were. Slowly, he dozed off, head lolling to the side, body growing limp.

* * *

Several hours later Hux awoke, and he felt remarkably better. He was still a bit achy all over, and itchy from the morphine, but his throat didn’t hurt as much, and he thought if he tried hard enough, he might be able to speak. Almost right away a nurse came in to give him some food and water, and he was grateful for the milky mashed potatoes and peas that she fed him, his wrists still restrained.

He debated hitting the button more for the morphine, but it’d been so long since he’d been truly awake that he wanted to wait, even if it was only a few minutes. He started to process what had happened, and began to mourn his false accusation and imprisonment.

He’d been raised to serve in a place like this. He’d grown up around vampires, even had something akin to friendship, or at least mutual understanding, from a vampire or two. And he’d enjoyed it, for the most part.

He was usually scantily clad but, surprisingly, it didn’t bother him. Most vampire covens tended to be a bit cold, but even that didn’t prick at his skin too much. Maybe he was just used to it, or maybe he enjoyed living the lavish lifestyle the vampires provided as he draped himself across good looking men and gave the occasional blowjob. Sometimes they’d even feed off of him, but most of the time not. It was a good life, or rather, it had been.

Hux was still fairly new to this coven so he hadn’t been assigned to anybody yet, even though he was more experienced than most. Usually, a coven would assigned humans to a vampire as they arrived; they could be used as food, or a fuck toy, or even just for company. But in the Knights of Ren, it seemed like they waited for the vampires to find a human that suited them best, instead of just signing the contract and hoping it worked out.

It was a good system, Hux thought, until he made the nearly fatal mistake of becoming friends with that troublesome Mitaka. He hadn’t even stood up for Hux when they accused Hux of being the one to kill Snoke. Hux was trying not to let his thoughts grow darker, to think of where Mitaka might be now and if he was still alive, when suddenly his attention was drawn to a figure stepping in to his partitioned hospital room.

Kylo Ren was an impressive figure; six foot four of tall, imposing shoulders and a wide chest. His hair was gorgeous, and Hux had even had the privilege, just once, of stroking his fingers along the edges of it. But now, Kylo was the leader of the Knights of Ren, a ruthless vampire coven, and Hux knew that no good could come from a personal visit.

He went to sit up, pulling at the restraints that still held him to the bed as if he were in danger of hurting himself. He began to panic as Kylo removed the chair from his bedside, standing in its place instead.

“Relax,” Kylo said cordially, his eyes dark and face unreadable. “I’m only here to talk.”

Hux gulped, laying back down slowly as those eyes bore in to him, _inclining_ him to lay down. And somewhere in Hux’s mind, he did want to lay down. It felt good as he laid back on the hospital pillow, settling in and it felt almost natural. Hux knew that Kylo was convincing his mind to move his body into a reclined position, but he could do nothing to fight it off.

Kylo stood with his hands at his side, draped in long black robes like always that went to the floor. He looked imposing, and Hux got the distinct sense of nobility and duty from him. “I see you’re recovering well.” Hux nodded, not sure what Kylo was here for. In two seconds, Kylo could bite him, drain him dry, and be done with this whole situation.

But Hux didn’t want to die like that; he’d worked too hard in life to get to where he’d been trusted enough to be called to the Supreme Leaders bed, even if it was only the first, and last time. He wanted to live and serve and prove himself worthy, a desperate feeling he hoped Kylo would pick up on.

“I came to speak to you in person about your new station. It seems that your punishment was carried out fully, and the Council has agreed upon that.” He paused, and Hux wished he would just leave. He didn’t want to be seen in this state, half-sedated after an unknown operation, though he could heed a guess. On top of that his hair was a mess, he was sure he smelled bad, and he felt all together frumpy compared to his previous glory.

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, surprising Hux with the gentleness of his tone.

Hux choked on his words, trying to wet his throat and to calm his pulse but it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Finally he balled his hands up in to fists and croaked out, “Fine.”

Kylo regarded Hux, looking him square in the eye like he was trying to read his mind. It was a definite probability that Kylo was doing just that, since all vampires had that ability. But he didn’t want Kylo to see how afraid he was, or to see what he’d been through. Hux himself was actively trying not to remember, and he didn’t want Kylo bringing all that pain to the forefront of his mind.

“That’s very good,” Kylo purred, and Hux wondered if that was in response to the question, or in response to a wall Hux was trying to build in his mind. “I’m sure you’re curious about what we have planned for you next. After all, you have quite an impressive resume, and it’d be a shame to let you go to waste. So I came to inform you, personally, that you have been assigned. To me.”

Hux gasped, tears instantly draining as he lay stunned at the news. “Y-you?”

“Yes-”

“Sir,” Hux added, as if having forgotten the formalities of how to address vampires who fancied themselves superior to humans.

“I think it’s a fine arrangement. The Council, however, is weary, but I have faith that you’ll be a good little pet,” he reached out, brushing a gloved finger briefly over Hux’s arm. Hux couldn’t believe his luck. He’d been accused of murdering the previous Supreme Leader after triumphantly getting in to his bed, and now he’d really be able to show his talents to a leader who was, without being too critical of the deceased, much younger and better looking than his predecessor.

He and Kylo had never directly interacted; sure, there’d been the time when Hux was passed to him in a feeding circle. That was when he’d almost nearly gotten away with teasing fingers through that lush hair, but Hux had been half out of his mind and dazed with blood loss. There was also the looks Kylo gave him, or used to give him, sometimes.

It was when nobody was looking and Hux would glance around at some soiree and he’d catch Kylo’s eyes. Kylo always seemed to cheer up a bit at that, a memorably soft grin appearing on his face every time they caught each other’s gaze. It was like flirting with their eyes, though they’d never had a chance or a reason to talk before this.

Now though, Kylo was looming over Hux’s bed and all the times he’d wanted to talk to the man seemed inconsequential. Kylo was going to be his new master, the one to feed him and clothe him and let him leave their private chamber only when he saw fit; but Kylo was also the new leader of the Knights of Ren, and that meant Hux took on a whole other level of responsibility as his slave.

“You seem unhappy,” Kylo said, snapping Hux out of his thoughts.

“No, sir- Supreme Leader, I-” He croaked again, and glanced longingly the glass of water on the night stand which, to his surprise, Kylo picked up helped him drink. Hux took several large gulps from the straw, trying to keep his wits about him. “I’m honored, sir. I promise-”

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Kylo said, cutting Hux off and putting the cup back down. “First we need to get you back to being happy and healthy, then we’ll talk about promises and compromise.”

* * *

The private chambers for the leader of the Knights of Ren were over the top gaudy with gold chandeliers and gold-laced curtains; there was even gold flakes in the marble floor. Not much had changed since Snoke had been murdered because Kylo had been too busy with the aftermath to actually decorate it to his tastes.

He paused in the doorframe as he entered, taking in the sight of the human so deliciously tied to his bed. Each ankle was wrapped in a ribbon of thick gold thread, and tied to either corner at the end of the bed. Meanwhile, his wrists were laced together and tied to the head of the bed with a similar gold ribbon. Kylo watched as goosebumps sprung up over Hux’s skin like he knew Kylo was there, and it caused the hair on his skin to stand up.

How many times had Kylo dreamed of this, of having Hux all to himself? Even with their fleeting glances, even with the time he’d _almost_ been able to talk to Hux, he still craved to know his skin. He wanted to know how it tasted and how it felt; he wanted to count every single freckle but that would take all of eternity. And if Kylo had his way, he’d get eternity to do it.

Kylo approached, smelling the fear rolling off Hux’s body like balls of sticky clay that pooled around him. Instead of assaulting Hux, which Kylo was certain was the reason that the Knights had left Hux in such a state, he walked towards the bed slowly with no intention of harming Hux. He undid the coat and cowl he always wore, and set them down on the chest at the end of the bed. Then he sat down on it and undid the clasps on his boots before he unzipped them, taking his time as he listened to the Hux breathe.

Hux smelled divine. It’d been nearly two weeks since anybody had touched Hux, and he smelled uniquely like himself; a small hint of salt, but very plainly human. His breaths were unquieted, and Kylo could feel the throb of blood pumping just under his. Kylo knew at this moment he could be lucky enough to get to it. Kylo felt a small hint of arousal in his pants at the thought, but knew he had to tuck that away for later. What Hux, his beautiful, ginger-haired, docile little human needed right now was comfort and care.

Slowly Kylo stood up, and walked around the bed. He leaned over it, before climbing up with one knee so he could undo the silk ribbon tied around Hux’s wrists. Hux looked up from the pillows where he’d buried his face, probably steeling himself against what he thought Kylo was going to do. He looked confused, and like he’d been crying.

When his wrists were free, Kylo went to the end of the bed and untied Hux’s ankles. “They’re barbaric, aren’t they?” he muttered, before he got back on the bed and scooped Hux up in to a hug, drawing Hux’s naked form to his own. Kylo knelt on the comforter, and immediately Hux curled up in his lap, trying to make himself as small as possible as he clung to Kylo.

Kylo thought he heard a quiet pout from Hux, so he squeezed him tighter, reassuring him. “You’re safe now,” he whispered, and stroked a thumb over Hux’s bare back.

Hux let out a quiet sob, “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

Hux was called to Kylo’s side often, usually just to look pretty. Kylo made sure to dress him up in all sorts of scanty outfits, which Hux was accustomed to. Tonight though he wore a dark purple skirt, with slits all the way up to his hips, so it was really not much more than two pieces of fabric stitched hastily together.

But Hux liked it because it hung low, giving the impression that if one just looked a little bit longer, and they might see a small curl of red hair peeking up over the waistband of it. The joke would be on them though, since Hux was shaved clean down there.

He perched himself behind Kylo, teasing him in the gentlest of ways. Kylo was very busy, conducting a meeting so Hux tried his best not to disturb them. But he couldn’t help it; Kylo said he liked being touched, and liked knowing Hux was there, so Hux made himself available.

Hux was seated on a stool behind Kylo, with one arm draped over his shoulder, two rings on his fingers made of a black metal that Hux couldn’t remember the name of. He only half listened, quiet in his breathing so he didn’t distract Kylo. But it was so hard when the man was so close, and sat so rigid in his chair.

His voice was strong and deeply delicious, and Hux let his head fall, nuzzling in to shoulder of Kylo’s cowl that he always wrapped so tightly. He wondered if Kylo did it to keep himself warm as he pressed his nose in to the coarse fabric and inhaled. He hardly ever saw Kylo feed, so maybe he was trying to keep warm without constantly filling his belly with fresh human blood.

Kylo always smelled so distinct, unlike any of the other vampires Hux had been assigned to in other covens. To tell the truth, most of smelled like earth, or like a faint whiff of something rotting. But Kylo smelled like smoke from a fire, and Hux could just picture Kylo rescuing him from some burning room somewhere, a knight in charred armor, but his hero – and that would give Kylo a good reason for smelling this way.

Kylo wasn’t overly affectionate, but always seemed to want to know if Hux was okay. Hux was, of course, more than okay as he exhaled, then tilted his head to the side and let his cheek rest on Kylo’s shoulder. Could he feel Hux’s breath on his neck, lips a mere inch from it? Probably, Hux reasoned, though he didn’t ask.

And Kylo, for his part, just kept talking like nothing was happening, like his little human slave wasn’t slowly nuzzling up against him and spreading his sweat and spit and salty skin all over Kylo’s robes.

The meeting went on for hours. The business part of the meeting itself went on for only thirty minutes, but after that it was a shared feeding of some lowly human female, followed by informal conversation on the events happening at other covens. Hux ignored it mostly, glancing up and propping his chin on Kylo’s shoulder when somebody came to speak to him. He ran the backs of his fingers down Kylo’s spine, and wondered if Kylo could feel it through the thick material.

So far, Kylo had barely even undressed in front of Hux in his chambers. Sure they cuddled every day while they slept in Kylo’s oversized bed, but every evening Kylo would get up to start the night, and never lay a hand on Hux.

By the end of this night in particular, Hux was sleepy, and Kylo was angry. Hux wasn’t sure why though; after all, the meeting had gone great. A foreign dignitary, representing some other coven, had even remarked on the hospitality being provided (aka, the amount of blood-letting slaves they had available). But as Hux followed Kylo back to their room, holding his own gilded leash since Kylo trusted him enough not to run away, Hux cowered.

He could feel it rolling off of Kylo; the anger and white hot rage. Hux let out a quiet whimper, the power of Kylo’s emotions so strong it made Hux feel light headed. They got to their private chambers and Kylo thrust the door open, storming across the room to the bedroom, and Hux made sure to quickly and quietly close and lock the door.

He turned to the large, wooden frame, and took time to latch each bolt. If somebody wanted to get in, Hux was sure they’d find a way other than through the front door, but it was good to take precautions anyways. Just as he turned back to the room, wondering what he should expect, Kylo bombarded him, pinning him to the door with all his weight. Hux gasped, his feet instantly lifted from the ground and he grasped Kylo’s shoulders, as he locked his ankles around Kylo’s waste.

“Do you know how hard you make me,” Kylo snarled, his face instantly pressed into Hux’s throat just under his jaw, Hux could feel the front of his teeth press against warm skin as Kylo tried to refrain from biting him.

“Fuck me,” Hux whispered and Kylo responded with growl, pulling away from Hux’s throat immediately to shove his tongue in his mouth

Kylo ripped Hux’s skirt off easily, though it got trapped between them as he held Hux up with one strong arm under his ass, keeping him off the ground while the other was around his waist. Hux held on to Kylo as he pulled them away from the door, devouring Hux’s mouth like a meal. Hux didn’t care when he tasted blood and spit; making love to a vampire was always a bit of a mess anyways.

Kylo led them back towards the bedroom, Hux hyper aware of each step. Kylo made him feel feather light though, wrapping his arms tight around Kylo’s shoulders, overjoyed at finally having gotten in to his bed, so to speak. Just as he realized the pressure on his own cock through the fabric wasn’t just Kylo’s pelvic bone, he was dropped onto his back on the bed and the ruined fabric of his skirt fell away.

Kylo slid his hands up the pale insides of Hux’s arms, tickling him slightly as Hux didn’t struggle. Kylo pinned his hands, loosely, above his head, and he thrust hard into Hux’s groin. He growled as he pumped, pushing Hux further and further on to the bed until they were in the very middle.

Hux canted his hips, meeting Kylo at every thrust until, panting, he was nearly lifting his ass fully off the bed, feeling Kylo’s thick bulge pressing right up against his cleft. Kylo must have felt it, because after it seemed like he might burst out of his pants and plunge right in to Hux, Kylo sat up with a carnal growl, letting Hux’s hands go.

Hux watched as Kylo pulled at his cowl, unwrapping it nearly all the way until he finally flung it across the room. Then he prowled over Hux again, kissing him heavy and hard as he dropped down with one hand on either side of Hux’s head. He broke from the kiss, snarling as he pressed his nose right up into his favorite spot on Hux’s throat.

“Do you know how difficult it was to contain myself today,” he sounded angry, but the way his body was convulsing, continuously pressing down and then relieving pressure as if trying to mimic the act he seemed impatient for, Hux realized he’d mistaken Kylo’s anger for arousal.

“Spreading yourself over me and wiping your scent all over,” Kylo unsnapped Hux’s collar, tossing it aside much like the other discarded garments. “You were driving me insane,” he reached down, and stroked the flat of his palm over Hux’s exposed member.

They groaned in unison, and Hux finally rewarded himself with the prize he’d so sought after, but been so patient for. He raked fingers through Kylo’s hair, and Kylo leaned in to the touch, grumbling quietly. “I’m sorry,” he couldn’t help but apologize, hoping he hadn’t been too much of a distraction. “I wasn’t sure if you even noticed me.”

“Noticed you? How could I not notice you,” Kylo squeezed at Hux’s tip, a bit too hard, but he just assumed Kylo was out of practice, or caught up in the heat of the moment. Then Kylo kissed him again, and this time as Kylo went to sit up, he pulled Hux’s lip with him, making Hux follow though only briefly before he let his lips go. “Everyone in that room noticed you,” he finished.

Then he was sitting up and hastily undoing the clasps on the front of his robe. He tossed that off as well as his undershirt, then slid to the edge of the bed to sit and pull at the straps of his boots so he could get them off. Hux propped himself up on his elbows to see what Kylo was doing, before he realized that the Supreme Leader was taking off his shoes himself.

Hux rolled over in a split second and crawled off the bed, only to slide to the floor while tugging at Kylo’s pant leg. “Allow me,” he said in a sultry voice, and Kylo followed him until his legs hung over the edge of the bed. Kylo spread his knees around Hux, and watched Hux’s every moves as the human began to help him get off his shoes.

It was a quick process, Hux working eagerly to put his master at ease, and also to get to his cock. How many times had he dreamed of sucking on it, of teasing a moan out of Kylo that he was pinning for? Hux easily got off Kylo’s boots followed by his socks. As he pulled off the second sock, Hux pressed his hand against Kylo’s crotch, mouth following soon even though Kylo still had his pants on.

“May I?” Hux breathed, exhaling hot breath directly on to where the bulge was making itself known.

“Go for it,” Kylo muttered, his hands falling to rest flat on the bed. Hux easily got Kylo’s belt unclasped and the front of his pants open, and when he pushed the boxers down, he was greeted by a generous length planted in dark curls, with a darkening purple tip. Immediately Hux let his mouth sink down over Kylo’s head, the flat of his tongue sliding down the underside and he savored it as he felt Kylo’s cock twitch as his stomach clenched.

Kylo let out a soft moan, tilting his head back and Hux began to suck gently, to draw out the feeling. But then Kylo reached forward, one hand guiding Hux’s head down deeper. So he did what he was told, savoring the cold cock that bumped against the back of his throat. He hummed when feeling that cold tip and Kylo moaned again, quiet, like he didn’t want to be heard.

Hux’s hand trailed up Kylo’s torso, feeling his abdomen and then his chest. Slowly he inserted a single finger in to Kylo’s open mouth, and purposely cut himself on the fang he knew he would feel there. Then Kylo moaned louder, definitely more unabashed as his lips closed over Hux’s finger, and he sucked on Hux while Hux sucked on him.

It was short lived as Kylo let Hux’s head go, guiding it away instead with a finger under his chin. “Come here,” he muttered, and hoisted Hux from the ground, rolling them over so he was on top as he pressed a bloody kiss in to Hux’s mouth.

Hux rolled his hips against Kylo’s, and Kylo pressed down with his half exposed cock, grinding in to Hux’s stomach until both their tips were rubbing together. They both moaned in time with the friction, Hux getting carried away with how perfectly Kylo slotted down in to him. In a moment of clarity though, Kylo pushed down his pants, hastily kicking them off before he shoved his hips up, cock nearly slipping past Hux’s to the part Kylo was really getting at.

Miraculously Kylo had the lube in hand, and Hux realized it would have probably looked quite strange if he’d seen the bottle just floating midair towards them. Kylo caught it, and applied a liberal amount to his fingers, and Hux wasn’t even sure what was happening until Kylo pressed open the meat of his ass with pinky and thumb, and was pressing his forefinger into Hux’s heat.

In the feverishness of their passion, Kylo stopped abruptly though, pulling his finger out as he inhaled from Hux’s throat. “Is this alright? I know you were hurt-”

“Yes,” Hux breathed, trying to calm himself with what they were about to do. He reminded himself that it was Kylo touching him, not a thousand other men. And that he wasn’t tied down and being forced to do what he was told. “Just go slow,” he whispered, and Kylo obliged.

“Roll over,” Kylo said, slowly dislodging himself from Hux. Hux made a slightly confused squeak, but rolled over onto his hands and knees, even after getting a glimpse at the head of Kylo’s cock, which looked like it was _throbbing_ in its passionate purple shade.

“Now, I want you to relax,” Kylo said, popping the cap to the bottle and dribbling lube directly on to Hux’s hole. Hux spread his legs wider, knees keeping him propped up and he was proud of the shave job he’d done earlier, even though he really hadn’t thought that this would happen tonight.

“People keep telling me that,” Hux muttered, and snatched a pillow from the head of the bed. He placed it under himself in case he fell forward, or needed something to cling to. But then he felt one soft digit slide in to his hole, and he sighed, stomach arching towards the bed.

“That feels good,” he hummed.

“Shhh,” Kylo instructed calmly, the urgency in their love making seeming to have waned. But then Kylo shifted behind Hux, and Hux refused to look back, getting the sense that there was a surprise in store for him.

He felt the weight of Kylo shift between his knees, but Hux was already spread wide enough that he might be in danger of his cock rubbing against the comforter. So he remained where he was, stifling a soft moan as Kylo hooked his finger downward.

Then Hux felt it, the growing bubble of warmth as Kylo also pressed index and ring finger against his perineum, stroking him in all the right places as his index finger pressed against the nub on his insides. He let out a moan, shifting most of his weight to one knee as Kylo pumped fingers slowly in to him.

They were quiet for nearly a minute, Hux slowly growing warm all over. He moaned again in to the pillow, and when he shifted all his weight back to both of his knees, he gasped as pleasure rolled up the inside of his thighs. He quivered, hips jutting down against the bed, only to be caught by Kylo’s hand.

Kylo palmed his length with his other hand, while he added another finger to push in and out. His other hand completely encompassed Hux’s cock, twisting and pressing down in to his gut ardently. Hux’s hips began to cant, and he found himself gasping as he chased his quickly escalating orgasm.

Nobody had ever taken the time to do this to him, nor had the patience for his breathy moans and desperate whines. Soon he was writhing and shoved the pillow away, his entire body exploding in heat and need as his pulse pounded in his ears. He was going to come if Kylo kept doing this, twisting fingers in him and stroking right behind his balls, making a soft pinching motion with his fingers.

And his hand, it wasn’t painfully tight but so wet it felt like Hux had slipped his entire cock into a cold mouth. The thought of Kylo sucking him ripped a cry from Hux, which only caused Kylo to immediately withdraw, leaving Hux teetering on the verge of an orgasm.

“Nooo-ooh” Hux moaned, hips snapping back hard to chase Kylo’s fingers. He gasped though as he was penetrated by something bigger, a hard rod sliding in and Hux took the entire thing without resistance

It felt so good to be filled, and like he’d finally found the missing piece to make him whole. His breaths came in gasps as Kylo pumped in to him, arms wrapping around Hux’s entire body, locking his arms at his sides as he pressed Hux in to the blankets. Kylo snarled at his throat, and Hux cried as Kylo humped him, Kylo’s other hand going back to work on Hux’s leaking cock, and Hux swore it’d never been this good before.

He tried to press back against Kylo and meet him with each thrust, but he was no match for the vampires pace and veracity. Hux cried out as he came, unexpected as Kylo’s thighs slapped hard against him, cock so perfect that Hux never wanted him to pull out.

Hux let out a wet sob as Kylo lifted his entire torso off the bed and bit in to his throat, Hux’s head hanging off to the left as his skin was punctured by two razor sharp fangs. Kylo slammed in to him over and over, and with each thrust in, Hux could feel blood pour out of him. It came in waves, each time Kylo pulled out Hux could see stars, and each time Kylo pressed back in, Hux’s vision blackened completely as blood rushed to the open wound.

He couldn’t feel it as Kylo came inside, sucking and growling and restraining Hux as he rode out his pleasure. The tang of blood filled the air and Hux could almost smell his own sweat as Kylo finished.

Kylo let him go and growled triumphantly as Hux hit the bed face first, arms released and chest gasping. Kylo let Hux’s throat go, leaving him to bleed for a few seconds before he leaned down and diligently lapped the wound closed. Then Kylo let his head fall next to Hux’s, and Hux was surprised to feel the tickling of sweaty hair against his cheek. Slowly, Kylo dislodged himself, first by his knees, then by his cock.

It slid out with a quiet squelch, and then they both fully collapsed on the bed, Kylo landing right next to Hux. Hux wasn’t sure when the appropriate time to roll over so he could look at Kylo was, he wasn’t even sure when the good time to apologize for… for anything. But all he knew was that he was panting and sweaty, and Kylo was in just the same state beside him. Next to each other, the world seemed to come together, like it had been drawing them to this point.

* * *

Kylo had asked Hux to meet him in one of the smaller conference rooms. Technically it hadn’t been Kylo, per se; it’d been a note he left on the nightstand when Hux had slept in that evening. Hux was excited about having some freedom to get ready at his own pace, though he eagerly wanted to be back at Kylo’s side.

For now, he paced quietly, just a few steps, before he turned and took a few steps in the opposite direction. He was nervous since they usually went to meetings together. And usually, everyone was already there waiting for them. But now he was alone, in a room with overly plush chairs and a thick, black curtain over the window.

 He turned, attention drawn by a noise near the door, and he gasped as he took a step back. Mitaka stood there, looking… well, fine, actually. He looked unscathed and _happy_ even, to see Hux. But then he rushed Hux, quickly rambling on in a whisper as Hux backed away in to a corner.

“I’m so glad I found you, we’ve got to get out of here. I have another plan-”

“Go away, get away from me!” Hux hissed. Immediately he knew what it would look like if he was caught, alone, whispering with Mitaka in some abandoned room.

“The note I gave you, I didn’t think you’d get it. We found an escape, a loose bolt in-”

“Stop! I don’t want any part in this.”

“It’s our only way!” Mitaka flinched at having raised his voice, and had now successfully backed Hux in to a corner of the room.

“If they find us, I’m-”

“What’s going on here?” came Kylo’s voice from the doorway. Hux looked up, stunned, staring over Mitaka’s shoulder at Kylo’s imposing figure. Mitaka, meanwhile, let out a quiet whimper and cowered, turning around slowly but pressing his back against the wall.

“No-” Hux breathed, his hands beginning to tremble. “This isn’t- this isn’t what it looks like.”

“What exactly-”

“I told him I wanted no part in it,” Mitaka interjected. Hux balked at him, the sense of betrayal he felt growing even deeper. “I told him to go away but he wouldn’t listen, sir.”

“You’re- he’s lying. He’s lying!” Hux was silenced as Kylo put a hand up in the air, instructing him to stop. Slowly Hux’s shoulders hunched, and he let out a quiet whimper. He’d been caught, _they’d_ been caught. He’d been accused of being the instigator of the murder of Snoke, and now the odds were stacked against him.

“I should have known,” Kylo said in a dangerously low voice. He approached, and from outside the door, two guards followed suit. Kylo stopped a few inches away, and Hux began shaking, tears welling up in his eyes. Next to him, Mitaka was dutifully staring wide eyed at the ground, not daring to make eye contact. “You couldn’t possibly stop at one murder,” Kylo muttered, his anger overflowing.

“Please-” Hux whimpered out pitifully, and his right cheek was met with the cold, hard slap of a gloved hand.

“You will be silent! Have I taught you nothing‽” Kylo spat, and then turned on his heel. “Take them away and prepare them for trial. I’ll see to it that justice is done this time.” With his hands at his sides, Kylo left the two humans there, quaking and shivering, and left to face their fate.

* * *

Hux was numb, his body shivering and shaking from the cold. His lips were smeared with blood, his body already growing bruises from the beating he’d sustained. And once again, he was kneeling on the hard stone floor with his wrists and throat shackled within an inch of the ground. He whimpered quietly, all hope lost.

They were going to ruin him; it was clear now that Kylo wouldn’t listen. As they saw it, Hux had been found guilty of the murder once, so what was to stop him from plotting it again, especially when he was found whispering in a corner of an abandoned room with one of his coconspirators?

As for Mitaka, he looked afraid and shaken, but definitely not worse off than Hux. In front of them, Kylo paced, thinking carefully about his next words.

“Five months ago, you, Armitage Hux, were accused and found guilty of murder. You were sentenced, and served that sentence in its entirety. You were then entrusted to me, the current Supreme Leader, and have since broken that trust.

“And you, Dopheld Mitaka, were accused five months ago and found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder. You were also sentenced, and served that sentence in its entirety. You were then entrusted as an entertainer for the coven, and have since broken that trust, though you claim you did not.”

He paused in front of Hux, who continued shaking with fear. Kylo remained silent for several seconds, causing Hux to work himself up in to a terrified puddle. He pouted, one tear falling, and then like a floodgate, his cheeks were wet with them as he openly sobbed. He choked, wishing this would all go away; he wanted to return to his cushy life in Kylo’s bed, but he knew that would never happen again.

Kylo reached out, the top of his boot pressing up gently against Hux’s chin. Hux raised his head as best he could, and looked up, but he couldn’t see that far because of the restraints. He whimpered, whispering quietly through a mouth thick with tears and saliva, “Please believe me.”

“And what will you do, to prove your innocence, hmm? How will you serve me?” Kylo let his chin go, but Hux titled his head down and pressed a shaky kiss to the toe of Kylo’s boot. He let out a broken sob, pressing lips gently in to the leather he’d polished a few nights before. Then he tilted his head to the side and laid his cheek against the cold material, smearing his tears there.

“Anything,” he breathed, and to that Kylo, and the rest of the Knights laughed, so much so that it echoed around the chamber walls.

“Anything, he says. Well,” Kylo said and took a step to the side to press the sole of his boot against Hux’s temple, before he pushed him over. Hux collapsed onto his side, body quaking from his pitiful wailing. Then Kylo walked over to Mitaka and knelt down, tilting Mitaka’s head up, much in the same way he’d done to Hux, only with his finger instead of his shoe. “You’re the unlucky one, I suppose.”

“S-sir?” He stuttered.

“Because, you see, we found evidence that you were, in fact, the one behind all of this.” Kylo let Mitaka’s chin go, and slowly stood up. “Besides the fingerprint evidence and Armitage here’s death-bed assertion, your other conspirators confessed who was behind the plot to murder our dearly beloved Supreme Leader. And with three people finally speaking out against you, silenced initially because of the threats you issued, it seems that you’re the one to blame.”

Hux let out a wail, his gut clenching and he thought he might puke. Finally somebody believed him, finally somebody had seen the truth and would let him live. He choked on his breaths as the tears continued to flow, not hiding his broken state.

“No, it’s not- if I could explain, sir-”

“Silence!” Kylo barked, and kicked Mitaka square in the face. “You are the liar here, you are the murderer. Anything you say can’t be believed, so you will be sentenced to service our members until death.”

“No!” Mitaka shouted, but was met with another swift kick, before the room was awash in movement. Two guards walked over to drag Mitaka away, and he was taken kicking and screaming from the room. Meanwhile, Hux was unchained from the ground, and dragged up to his knees to sit up and face his accusers.

“As for you,” Kylo snarled, still having some of that initial anger in him. “You are free, but you must make a choice.” Then Kylo leaned down, tilting Hux’s chin up once more to get his attention. Hux felt hurt and relief at the same time, it washed over him and made him feel drowsy, but calm.

“You can stay with me, forever, to please me and be with me. Or, you can serve as an entertainer for the coven.” Hux felt very drowsy now; he felt light, and like he could fall right asleep. But the inclination was clear; Kylo would change him, or he’d die from being drained, most likely on accident at some swanky party. The choice was easy.

“Take me, please,” Hux begged. Kylo snickered, and then pressed an open mouth against Hux’s own, kneeling down slowly in front of him. Hux reciprocated, exhaling a moan as best he could as Kylo swallowed him. But it only lasted a second before Kylo pulled away, and leaned in to nuzzle his face in to Hux’s throat.

The pain of the bite barely registered as Kylo sank fangs in to him, and Hux slumped against Kylo, tilting his head to the side to let him drink. Hux was uncertain that Kylo meant what he said about changing Hux in to a vampire because it wasn’t that common. Any fear or doubt was assuaged though when Kylo pulled away, and bit down on the flesh off his own arm.

“Drink,” he purred, pressing the open wound to Hux’s mouth. And Hux eagerly did as he was told, latching on for dear life, licking and sucking down mouthfuls of Kylo’s vile-tasting blood. But he stomached it, taking as much as he could in to his belly to ensure his transformation. It dripped down his chin and over his bare chest, creating a line down to the ground as he tried his best to drink.

When Kylo pulled his arm away, Hux found himself dizzier than before, swaying slightly. Kylo pushed a kiss in to Hux’s mouth, smearing their blood together like a sacrificial pact. Somewhere in his mind, and before the pain of changing started, Hux heard a voice whisper to him, _I’m so glad you’re mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternative Universe – Vampire, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylo Ren Is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Poor Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Blood Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Evil Snoke, Character Death, Hint: It’s Snoke So No One Cares, Vampire Turning, Medical Kink, Scent Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampire Bites, Prostate Massage, Blow Jobs, Sexual Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Doggy Style, Knights Of Ren


	2. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> As a smuggler, Ben Solo didn't go to a filthy, stinking market looking for a slave. But when he saw a small orange man being strangled to death, he couldn't help but purchase him. When his new slave tries to run, he has no choice but to lock him in a confined space as punishment, which is the one thing Armitage Hux is most afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

The marketplace was stinking with sweat and rotten food left out in the boiling hot sun all day. This planet was slowly moving closer and closer to its sun, and that once life-giving orb in the sky was growing hotter by the day. Soon the planet would be uninhabitable, before being swallowed up all together. But for now, it played host to all sorts of vagrants, and remained fairly unregulated by the ruling Empire.

The afternoon stench of filth caused many to wrap their faces and necks in scarves and go about their business as quickly as possible. One particular visitor was no exception, with his face wrapped up tight in a black cowl that was long enough to have some of it trail behind him in the still desert air. He wound his way through the market with the navigational expertise of someone who’d been there before.

A smuggler by trade, Ben Solo had taken after his father as soon as the poor man had passed. But Ben had started fresh, with a new batch of contacts that had no relation to his old man’s. And he had a ship; nothing fancy, not like the falcon. But it was fast and cozy, and he’d called it home for nearly five years now. He was currently on his way back to it, a guavian niktan tucked safely into a pouch on his belt, when he heard a commotion nearby.

Vendor stalls lined each side of the street, forcing people to squeeze close together. As he jostled past people, Ben was drawn to one particularly desperate voice that called to him in a string of desperate words. _Please, I’ll be good. I promise. Can’t breathe. Please stop._

The world around him slowed and he let his eyes scan the surroundings. Even though he couldn’t see who was so desperate for help that they managed to get through the Force wall he kept up in his mind, he could sense their desperation.

Ben moved off to the side, squeezing towards a vendor with rotting fruit in his stall. “Two ohms for only one credit, a good price,” a man behind the stall said.

“No thanks,” Ben muttered, though he ignored the man as he peered beyond him. Hidden unless you knew where to look, there was a small, sandy alleyway with more stalls lining one side. These looked shabbier than the ones he’d passed on the main road; some didn’t even have a physical booth, they just had a blanket laid out with their wares. _Probably fell off the back of a speeder_ , Ben mused to himself. And there, just at the opening of the alleyway was a long line of people, who were definitely not vendors.

They were filthy, covered in dust and dirt and grime. Ben couldn’t tell if their skin was dark from the sand, or sun, or naturally so; and right in front of them was one particular slave, with the hand of a very beefy man wrapped around his throat.

The man, overly fed as he was, had more strength than the young slave who he was pressing in to the ground, and growling angrily at. “Piece of shit, I told you, if you step out of line one more time-” _I’m sorry, please, please. Can’t breathe, burns-_ “Well now I’ve had it. I knew you weren’t worth the credits when I bought you-” _Hurts…_ the words faded out, and Ben could see the slave’s hands start to slacken, that had previously been scratching and tugging at his sellers arms.

“How much?” Ben spoke up, and the merchant looked up. “How much?” Ben asked again, motioning to the slave who was in the midst of passing out. Immediately though, the merchant dropped the man, who instantly came back to life. He rolled over on to his side, coughing that dry desert cough that killed so many. He was sick, and abused, and Ben knew he wouldn’t be worth whatever credits this guy offered him for.

“Excuse me?” the man said, heaving himself up to an unintimidating height.

“You heard me, I’ll take that one off your hands.”

“This one? Oh you don’t want him, I have plenty others-”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a slave, even longer still since I’ve seen one with red hair,” he motioned to the man who was still coughing on the ground. He wore nothing more than a simple pair of loose harem pants that had probably been white at some point, but had since darkened from weeks, perhaps months of not being washed.

“Ah, you like the ginger eh? Well he’s the only one I’ve got with that devils mark,” _Superstitious prick_ , Ben thought, but kept the thought to himself. “Well he’ll fetch a good price, for only five hundred credits.”

“Five hundred?” Ben snapped, taking his eyes off the slave to focus on his seller. “Look at him, he’s nearly emaciated. He’s got the deserts cough, as well as damage you just inflicted. He’s no more than two hundred.” It was a very low bar, and he hated bargaining for this human being like he was an object, but Ben had to treat him as such in front of the merchant. If a merchant thought he might treat a slave like an actual human, Ben might not be able to purchase him at all, even at the inflated price.

“Two hundred? Hah, you can’t get a Rodian for two hundred. I’ll take four-fifty, he’s well worth that.”

“Three hundred.”

“Four hundred.”

“Three fifty.”

The man growled angrily, and stroked his stubbled cheek with the flat of his hand like he was thinking. After a few seconds he groaned out a sigh, “Fine, three fifty. But his collar costs ten.”

“Fine,” Ben said, pulling out the credit pass from his pouch. He doubled checked the weight of it, to make sure the guavian niktan was still safe. Then he handed over several credsticks before he walked over to his new prize.

The slave, for his part, was obviously having trouble breathing, most likely from the desert sand and strangulation. But Ben knew that a little time indoors in a semi-sterile environment would do him a world of good; plus being away from this merchant who had a penchant for abusing his slaves would help too.

The merchant slapped a thick leather collar on his neck, and tugged him forward. The man got up and stumbled as he was pulled before he fell at Ben’s feet. Ben took the chain attached to the collar, and wound it around his hand once. “What’s your name?” he asked coldly.

He knew he could get any information that he wanted, but long ago he’d decided to stop using the Force. He wanted to go through the world like a normal person and so far, he’d done a good job of blending in when it came to his adult life.

The slave coughed, and seemed to choke on his own words. His throat tightened and closed, but finally, after a try or two he came up with the word, croaked hoarsely, “Armitage.”

“Armitage?” Ben asked back, to make sure he was pronouncing it right. The slave nodded, his head bowed in a manner that let Ben know he’d had some training in his past. That would be good, though he wasn’t really sure it would be necessary.

Ben wasn’t quite sure why he suddenly felt the need to buy this Armitage guy. He didn’t quite _need_ a slave on his ship, and he certainly hadn’t wanted to spend the three hundred and sixty credits. But maybe it was the desperation of the man that got him through the Force wall Ben put up in his mind; or maybe it really was the red hair and freckles he could see under a soft dusting of dirt on his shoulders. Sure, Ben had been lonely for a long time, but that was something he’d chosen.

He pulled on the collar, barking an order at the slave. “Get up.” The merchant said something to him as he walked out of the alley, Armitage keeping his head bowed and his shoulders hunched as he followed close behind. Whatever warning or words of wisdom the merchant had tried to impart on him, Ben didn’t care to hear it.

* * *

They’d weaved through the market, Armitage not trying to tug on his restraint or get away. It was probably because he was desperate to be anywhere other than here on this quickly dying planet, but Ben would deal with his slave’s motives for being so obedient later.

After the market it was another 1.5km to his ship. It was a decommissioned delaya-class courier, with its aft rotating laser cannons decommissioned and the holes patched up. It wasn’t much to look at, but it had gotten Ben out of a tight spot more than once, and it purred like a kitten when it went in to hyperspace.

He trounced through the lonely desert with his new slave in tow; the first thing he’d have to do once they were out of the planet’s atmosphere would be to call up his contact and arrange a meeting to deliver the guavian niktan. Then he could bathe his slave, Armitage, he reminded himself, since the man was still a human after all. He wondered vaguely how Armitage had come to be a slave, since from what he’d seen, Armitage seemed to have all his teeth and appendages.

Ben walked along ahead of the slave, squinting across the burning desert sand at his far off ship. He’d wanted to make sure that nobody would steal it out here on this planet, so he’d landed it far enough away that it couldn’t be seen from the market. Someone would have to know where it was to find it.

Just then he felt some resistance on the metal chain, and turned to see Armitage fall to the ground, and cry out. Ben took two steps forward, to his slave who was hunched over and whining. “What is it?” he barked, since he didn’t want to deal with this slaves shenanigans. If his defiance was starting this early, especially since he was sure the slave wanted to go off world, then Ben might have to sell him at their next stop, as cruel as that seemed.

“It hurts, the sand,” Armitage said, his eyes wet with faint tears despite his dehydration, and the slave reached down to cup his burning feet.

Ben nearly smacked himself; of course Armitage couldn’t walk on the burning hot sand, because he was barefoot. So with a bit of shame at not having thought ahead, and a bit of a pep talk about carrying the weight all the way to his courier, he reached down and scooped Armitage up.

Immediately the man sighed in relief, his body weighing less than Ben had originally thought. Then he turned, and walked back to the ship as Armitage rested his head against Ben’s shoulder. Even through the thick scarf wrapped around his head and face, he thought he could hear a small whisper from the man in his arms, “Thank you.”

* * *

The change from hot desert day with its haze and mirages, and with everything that wasn’t quite sharp or crisp, to the inner confines of a controlled atmospheric machine with its sharp angles and harsh lines would be jarring for anybody. Ben put the man down immediately, setting him on his feet and punching the door controls to close the entry hatch. Then he led Armitage to the cockpit, and shoved him down in to the copilot’s seat. “Sit.”

The ship was made of four spaces; the center hold that they’d entered in through and the cockpit straight ahead of that. On one side and through an open door was the only sleeping quarters, as well as the refresher, and the other side of the center hold was the galley.

As Ben slid in to his seat behind the main console, he pushed back the cowl to reveal his wavy, dark hair and a face that had a slight five o’clock shadow. He pulled at the retractable seatbelt, and secured it as an X across his chest. He began to flip rapidly at some switches, the ship coming to life with soft whirrs and blips, before he glanced over at his new slave.

“Well, buckle up.” Armitage nodded, and scrambled a bit to get the seatbelt buckled. But as soon as it clicked, Ben started the engines, aiming the thrusters down. Soon they lifted off the ground, gliding steadily through the atmosphere as Ben retracted the landing gear.

After only some momentary turbulence, and once they’d broken through the very last tendrils of gravity that would pull them back into the planets orbit, the ship steadied. Ben flipped a few more switches, and set his house on autopilot, before releasing his seat belt.

“You must be hungry,” he said, rummaging around in the side pocket of his seat. He pulled out a ration bar; old, and a bit squished, but it would have to do until he could buy Armitage a hot meal next time they were planet side.

He handed over the bar, and sat quietly holding the pouch with his bounty to once again reassure himself that he had it. With such a small item, it could easily be stolen. Next to him, Armitage ate the bar in three quick bites. He didn’t even chew as he gobbled it down, and Ben tried not to look as he struggled to swallow the whole thing.

When he was done, Ben stood up. “Follow me,” he said, and swept from the cockpit without tugging on Armitage’s leash, taking the two steps up to the center hold from the cockpit. Ben heard Armitage crinkle the wrapped of the ration bar, and a few seconds later he was up and out of the cockpit too. He looked meek, and a bit afraid, keeping some space, hesitantly, between them.

“This is a delaya-class courier with living quarters for two; through there is the galley, and I’ve added a small entertainment area. Through there,” he pointed towards the opposite doorway, “Is my living quarters, yours too. My baby’s actually a very spacious ship,” he said, and walked in to the living quarters that he’d just motioned to.

Armitage took the hint and followed quickly after, until they got to the refresher. Ben pulled out a hard, square seat from under the sink that he rarely used. Then he pushed Armitage towards it, and the man slowly took a seat.

“You stink like that market, you know,” he said, plugging the sink and turning on the faucet to fill it. “You’re going to need a bath, and then after that, we can figure out exactly what I’m going to do with you.”

He got out all the necessary materials, and Armitage seemed quiet, pensive almost. Ben pulled out some cold shaving cream, and swiped some over the slaves face, working quickly to lather him up. Then Ben put a hand on his head, and tilted it back. “Now don’t move.”

Slowly he dragged the shaving razor up under Armitage’s chin, careful to go slowly before rinsing of the razor in the sink. “It’s not quite as effective as having a droid do it, but I can’t afford such things.”

The process went by fairly quickly, and in no short order, his slave looked a bit more presentable, but also much younger. When he’d unplugged the drain and put everything away, he motioned to the shower. “Get in, I’ll join you shortly.”

Out in the bedroom, Ben began to undress. It was hard to read Armitage, what with how little he spoke and how little he gave away in his facial expressions. He knew he might have to go in and read Armitage’s mind, to figure out what he was thinking and how he felt about being held captive on a smugglers ship in the middle of outer space. But he would avoid it as much as he could; after all, Ben was just a smuggler, that didn’t make him a cruel man.

He joined Armitage a few seconds later and found himself having to stifle a groan that threatened to erupt from his chest; he’d definitely, definitely made a good choice.

Armitage was so very lean and orange. Ben made a silent promise to get some real food next time they were planet side, so that Armitage didn’t look like he might break if Ben so much laid a finger on him though.

Armitage seemed to notice him because he looked up with a half-deer in the headlights look, and half a look of fear. He moved deeper in to the shower, a bit of a cavernous space on this small ship. But the water was clean and cascaded down on them both like rain; the second Ben was in the sonic shower behind the fogged transpariplast door, he tilted his face up to let the water soak in to his skin.

He sighed; it’d been a hell of a long day, and that planet had been one of the most disgusting that he’d ever been to. He could still smell the rotting trash piled up on the sides of buildings, and absently held out his hand for the soap. Armitage gave it to him, tactful enough not to brush tips of fingers against his palm.

Then Ben sudsed up, watching Armitage only faintly as the man waited for his turn with the bar of soap. Ben washed up as best he could before he handed the soap back, but he caught Armitage’s gaze, and stepped towards him.

Unable to help himself, Ben reached up, and gently tucked a sopping wet strand of red hair behind Armitage’s ear. “You have nothing to be afraid of, you’re safe here.”

It must have taken a lot of will power not to recoil from his touch, but somehow Armitage did it. Ben didn’t make any further advances though, other than to grab the bottle of two-in-one shampoo and conditioner, to wash away the rest of the stench of the market.

After Ben finished rinsing off, he got out of the shower first, leaving Armitage to finish up. He suspected that the man had more dirt to clean out from under his fingernails than Ben had, so he let him take his time. But a few minutes later, Armitage was stepping out of the refresher, steam rolling up in waves to the ceiling of the living quarters, and Ben handed him the only towel he had. That left Ben standing stark naked except for a pair of grey boxers, and he knelt down next to the dresser to find something for Armitage to wear.

“Now, you came in that filthy loin cloth, which I can’t let you wear again. Space is notoriously cold too, so you’ll want to wear something with more coverage.” He pulled out a pair of pants that were too small for him, and a long sleeve shirt from the dresser. Then he tossed each on to the bed as well as a pair of boxers, and some socks.

“I don’t really have any shoes that would fit you, hmmm,” he thought about it, absently stroking his chin as he looked at the dresser, still mostly undressed. “You’ll just have to wear a pair of mine when we get planet side; I’ll make sure our first stop is to a vendor with some footwear.”

When he turned back to look at Armitage, the man looked a bit confused, staring down at the clothes. But very slowly and with fingers that were almost too delicate, he unfolded the shirt from the pile, and began to pull it over his wet hair.

* * *

They were planet side again, though this time on some tropical oasis with trees that grew miles high and rivers of purple stones. The indoor marketplace was flourishing, and even with the confines of the space, it still smelled better than the market Ben had picked up Armitage at.

With the guavian niktan in its pouch tied to his belt, Ben stopped at the first boot stall they found. He traded the only extra pair of boots he had for something simpler, but that fit Armitage, and soon they were on the way to meet his contact.

“Remember, slavery’s not allowed on this planet. But I’m trusting you to stay by my side.”

“Got it,” Armitage muttered in his quiet way. Since purchasing Armitage, he’d said maybe a total of five words to Ben. Ben knew he could dip in to his mind, the temptation was always there, but he was trying hard not to use his powers. His longing to be normal was strong.

They wound their way past fruit stalls and vendors selling various off world items; between two vendors was a set of double doors and sign flashing something written in Basic. Ben dipped in to the room beyond the doors, and was followed shortly by Armitage as the sounds of the market quickly faded away.

The cantina was full of people drinking and gambling, and was filled with the waft of acrid smoke from too many full ashtrays. Ben looked around, and slowly began to circle the bar in the center of the cantina while looking for his contact. Halfway through, he saw a man with thick green fur and two large ears, and made his way over.

“Jaxxon?” he questioned casually, and the green, rabbit-like creature nodded.

“Solo junior, I take it.”

“The one and only,” he said ironically, since both he and his father were known for the same line of work. But most others, like Jaxxon, didn’t think it was funny. Even though Solo jr. was a much better smuggler who actually paid back his debts.

Ben bothered some busy looking Locan’s for a chair from the next table over, and set it up for Armitage, who silently took a seat. Almost immediately a bar maid came over, and Ben ordered them both drinks.

“Were you lucky?” Jaxxon asked, a cigarette resting between his lips.

“Yes, actually. And I picked up a souvenir,” he tilted his head in Armitage’s direction, and the Jaxxon let out a deep laugh, a smirk forming on his face.

“Very nice,” he commented. Under the table, Ben untied the pouch from his waist, and palming it, he slid it across the table. “Are you more trustworthy than your father?” Jaxxon asked, but was already reaching greedily for the pouch.

“I am.”

Jaxxon slid the pouch across the table and in to his lap. Taking a look inside it, he took the cigarette from his lip and ashed it. “Very good, everything seems to be in order here.” Their drinks came, and Jaxxon ordered a round of shots for the table. Then he slid two small, but valuable looking jewels across the table as payment. “You’re a good man, Solo jr.”

“Hah,” he laughed out loud, and shook his head. He was glad that Jaxxon was happy with the delivery, but was eager to finish their drinks and go so he could call around for another job. “Your patronage is much appreciated.”

Jaxxon inhaled another puff of his cigarette, and eyed both Armitage and Ben, before putting out the butt. “Am I right to assume you’re going to be looking for another job after this?”

“Well, yes. I have to call my handler-”

“Why not cut out the middle man?”

“Wh- Excuse me?”

“Your handler. He takes a cut, no?”

“Yes, well yeah he does.”

“Why not do something for me, I’ll even give you a little extra if you get it there on time.”

“Depends on the job.”

Jaxxon leaned forward, looking like a man who meant business. “When you and your slave finish your drinks, take the bag that’s on the floor by your feet. I need it delivered to Jakku, ask for a man named Dungu, he’ll stick out because of his height.”

“Jakku, I don’t know. That’s a far ways from here.”

“Do you want the extra credits you’ll save from cutting out your handler, or not?”

“How much are we talking?”

* * *

They bartered for a mutually agreed upon price, and when Ben and Armitage had finished their drinks, downing not on, but two rounds of shots, they got up to leave. As if he’d set it down at their feet, Ben picked up the dark rucksack and handed it to Armitage.

Armitage immediately shouldered it and Ben waved a casual farewell to Jaxxon, who they left smoking another cigarette in the cantina.

Outside, things had grown darker because the sun had gone down. Ben made his way with Armitage through the crowd, feeling the two jewels in his pocket, and eager to fly to Jakku within forty eight hours.

Just as he was thinking what he could buy next with his extra credits, considering adding some curtains to his quarters, he heard a commotion behind him. Turning, Ben saw Armitage sprinting in the opposite direction, the bag of mysterious contents left on the ground.

“Kriff,” Ben grabbed the bag, and ran to the nearest vendor. “Can you watch this? I can pay you, I just-” he motioned after where Armitage had run.

The lady at the stall looked old, her face too wrinkled to be recognizable, but she simply nodded once and motioned under the stall itself. “Thank you,” he tossed it in, knowing he was taking a chance leaving it with her, but Armitage cost more than what Jaxxon was paying him for this job.

Then he took off after Armitage, having lost a little bit of his trail in his haste. He wove through people, some of them still shouting at Armitage having ran past them and physically move them out of the way. Ben didn’t want to use the force, he just wanted to be normal, but he had to tap in to the Force to follow Armitage. Slowly, he cleared his mind, and envisioned the slave’s path as he pushed past people.

Quickly, and like he had a guide, he followed his instincts forward. They led him further in to the market, then down a side alley where he saw a tuft of red hair duck down another street. He followed at full speed, knowing he was probably faster than Armitage but he still had to catch up.

Turning the corner and blowing through some colorful bedsheets hung out to dry, he sprinted after Armitage and dodged more people. A cart pulled out right intront of Armitage, causing him to stop, backtrack, and run down the nearest alley. But Ben was closing in, and Armitage had spotted him.

It was long until, down the next street which was bustling with people so it slowed them both down, Ben tackled Armitage to the ground, and wrestled with him for submission.

“Don’t run!”

“No!” Armitage shouted, before Ben swiftly waved him unconscious. Ben sat up, panting at the energy he’d exerted. He was used to exercising on stationary machinery, not running marathons.

“Sorry, he’s- uh, had a bit to drink. I think he’s knocked out.”

“What’s going on here?” Some troopers appeared out of nowhere, like they were wont to do.

“Oh nothing officers, he’s just- had a bit too much to drink. I think he just passed out.”

“Let me see your papers,” said one, and Ben readily handed over his fake ID bard.

Nearly an hour later Ben was hauling Armitage, and the bag that the old woman had kept safe, back on to his ship. He dragged Armitage along who was kicking and screaming, up the boarding ramp in to his safe, tiny ship.

Ben dropped the bag on the floor near the entrance, then pinned Armitage down, twisting and locking his wrists together in front of him so he couldn’t keep hitting Ben. “Why did you try to run?!” He barked in Armitage’s face. But Armitage was inconsolable.

He whined and cried, twisting his wrists, trying to get away despite how useless the struggle was. “Tell me!” Ben shouted, a rage welling up that he’d buried long ago. He’d learned to control his anger, and it was most often in check when he was farthest from the Force. But now, he’d used the Force, and felt it prickling all around him, the glue of the universe at his disposal.

“Fine,” he snarled, leaning down and putting all his weight on Armitage. “Tell me what you’re most afraid of,” he lowered his voice to a dangerous tone, nose a mere inch from Armitage’s.

“No! Let me-” Armitage made a strained noise still trying to get free.

“What are _you_ afraid of?” He raised an open palm to Armitage’s temple, and he tilted his head to the side to listen. He saw flashes of images, of a younger Armitage being taken from his mother and beaten. A young Armitage was forced to suck on strangers for money, and beaten when he didn’t make enough credits. They’d even lock him in a box if he was particularly bad. “A box,” Ben whispered.

Then he sat up, thinking over where he could find one. “They kept you in a box.”

“No,” Armitage gasped, probably with the realization of what Ben was going to do to him.

“Yes, and if there’s one thing ships are known for,” he said, hauling Armitage to his feet. “It’s for having itty, bitty spaces to store things.” A hidden durasteel compartment popped open on Ben’s command, usually used for smuggling larger items. But now it was empty, and big enough for a body if laid out straight.

Armitage protested, struggling the whole way and crying out. “No, no please, I can’t-”

“You should have thought about that,” Ben said as he shoved Armitage to the ground, and pushed him in to the small compartment. Armitage scratched at his forearms, trying to get Ben to release him, but he was unsuccessful.

Ben felt the paralyzing fear rolling off Armitage, it seeped in to his pores as Armitage dug sharp red lines in to his forearms and down his wrists. But in an instant, Ben released him and the compartment was sealed, and Ben panted on his knees from the effort of the struggle as he listened to Armitage scream. He could almost see Armitage in there, sheer panic welling up in him as Armitage’s horror overwhelmed him.

* * *

He was going to be trapped there for days, maybe for forever, until he was half out of his mind with hunger and could do nothing but crawl out on easily-bruised knees. Maybe this guy would starve him to death, maybe he’d paid such a small pittance for Armitage that he’d simply throw him away like trash.

His ship was so very lovely, it was a… Armitage couldn’t remember now, how long had he been already been in here? He hadn’t soiled himself, so maybe not that long. Maybe he was so dehydrated he couldn’t remember if he’d relieved himself or not. He felt vomit well up in his throat but swallowed down any urge, trying to preserve himself as best he could. Though in the end, it really didn’t matter.

Thrown into a trash compactor was the fate that Armitage always knew would befall him, handed from one owner to another. Never good enough, always suffering from their rage and their outright power over him. And he was weak, so weak. He’d never get out of here and the box was so small and he was suffocating. Maybe the guy had turned off the oxygen, if that was possible.

He rolled over and beat his fists against what the wall, atleast he thought it was the wall. It could have been the floor or the ceiling, was he upside down? He howled in pain, his mind so quickly unraveled from having been broken so many times before in a confined space like this.

He beat his fists until they hurt, perhaps they were bleeding, Armitage wasn’t sure, he couldn’t see. His confinement felt too cold, then too hot; he screamed for somebody to hear him, to rescue him. He just wanted to get out, he’d do anything to get out.

His throat seized up, he gasped for breath. Suddenly his lungs were on fire and panic rattled his bones until he was openly sobbing, slobbering all over the floor (or perhaps it was the ceiling, had Master turned off the antigrav?) He was floating, and that just made everything worse because now he couldn’t feel which way was up and down.

Soon his lungs would give out from the screaming, he just knew it. No amount of begging could get him out of his confinement, but it didn’t stop him from the sheer panic that took over. He was entirely out of control, losing all awareness of time and all knowledge of space. All he could feel was a suffocating deprivation that left him spiraling.

* * *

Ben gasped for breath as he remained on hands and knees, Armitage’s anguish rolling over him like a frozen liquid, worse than the coldest day on Hoth. He shivered and tried to control his breathing; it was too much. This punishment, so simple yet so succinct was tearing Armitage apart, and Ben realized he’d gone too far.

He should have used the Force sooner to see what was going on inside his new acquisitions head, then maybe he wouldn’t be hurting him to the breaking point. But it was too late to turn back now; he had to make Armitage carry out his punishment, even if it was only for a few hours.

Ben stumbled to his feet, gasping as he took several large steps towards the boarding ramp. He glanced back, Armitage’s screams and cries still echoing throughout the entire ship, and then closed the boarding ramp as quickly as he could. But Armitage’s mind and anguish still reached through the durasteel hull of the ship, so Ben turned and ran, leaving Armitage to suffer alone.

* * *

A few hours later, Ben returned. He was weary, face scrunched up a bit as he looked at the ship expectantly, but it was silent. He’d worked on putting up a wall by meditating, and that seemed to do the trick. He was now steeled against that mountain of emotions Armitage had wrought down upon him, or at least, he hoped he was.

As he walked up the boarding ramp, rubber soles quiet over the durasteel floor, he heard only silence. He wanted to reach out, to search and feel if Armitage was still alive but he refused to use the Force again on Armitage, for anything. He didn’t want that, and he also couldn’t handle it.

Silently he knelt at the compartment, pausing to listen but there was no sound. He removed his gloves, and tucked them in to his belt look before gently pressing fingers against where he knew he would find two little notches. He pushed on them and gently pulled the panel away.

Armitage was still there, and still breathing, shoulders hunched and hands in front of him as he lay curled up on himself. But the space was tight, so the closest he could get to a fetal ball was having his knees bent at a 45 degree angle.

Slowly Ben reached in, and put a soothing hand on Armitage’s shoulder. Armitage jerked hard, entire body throwing itself away from his hand and against the side wall. He could feel it now, despite trying his best to put up a wall; Armitage had expected the next touch to be harmful, to be hot steel burning his skin or freezing water thrown on him to wake him. Ben sighed softly and leaned in, “Armitage, come out. You’ve paid your price, now it’s time to come out and eat.”

Armitage let out a high-pitched whine, but he didn’t twitch away again as Ben gently grabbed the materials of his shirt and dragged him out, back in to the main hull of the ship.

As soon as he was pulled out, Armitage immediately sidled up to Ben, right up against his chest and grasped arms around his shoulder, nuzzling in to his neck. He continued this high-pitched whimper, ankles crossing and knees pulling up to his chest and Ben couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Armitage. He began to rock him slowly as the man whined, utterly throwing himself at Ben, most likely so he wouldn’t be put back in the compartment, but Ben would never do that again.

He cooed quietly to Armitage, whispering that it was going to be okay and rubbing his arm, and actually _apologizing_ , but Armitage didn’t seem to hear any of it. He just kept quietly whimpering and hugging to Ben, like it was his only tie to reality.

* * *

Armitage woke up bleary eyed and as soft as a spring chicken. He was all soft yawns and weak blinks, and Ben wasn’t sure he had ever felt so sorry in his life. After getting Armitage to bed, Ben had sat up for hours thinking about what he’d done. Now he felt like he was the one who deserve the punishment.

Armitage had tried to escape, sure, but if Ben were in his position, he would have done the same thing. So now Ben lay still on his back, looking up at Armitage who’d propped himself up on one hand and was looking around in confusion. He’d taken the care to undress Armitage down to his boxers, but it was apparent as the blanket slipped down to Armitage’s hip that at some point in the night the oversized boxers had slipped off.

As for himself, Ben wore the only pair of pajama pants he owned, since he was trying to be decent for Armitage but it seemed clear that Armitage didn’t even notice his indecency as they lay under heavy blankets and the ship slowly puttering its way to the drop off point.

“Why’d you run?”

Armitage blinked in confusion, and he considered his answer for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Answer me.” Then Ben corrected himself, “Please.”

“I want freedom.”

Ben cleared his throat, the early morning sleep settling deep in and making his voice impossibly deep. He pondered the statement for a bit, then spoke up. “Where did you think you would go?”

Armitage shrugged one pale, slim shoulder. “Anywhere.”

“Anywhere, huh? If you could travel to one place, or do one thing in the whole universe, what would it be?”

“I don’t know, I-”

“Say it.”

“I’ve never been given the choice before.”

Slowly Ben sat up, mussying his hair so that it was out of his eyes before he inhaled deep. He could smell it almost, the change in scent of his ship. It was like the change in smell when he would enter a stranger’s home; it was still a home, yet smelled distinctly different. Only this time, it was a small masking odor of Armitage next him, having shared his bed all night.

“I was thinking about it, and I want to make a deal with you.” Finally Armitage looked up, eyes seeming to clear from their depressive and sleep-addled state. “Stay with me for one year. Help me, and do as I say, and in that year I’ll help you figure out what you want to do. At the end of the year, if you still want freedom, I’ll give it to you.”

Armitage’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Ben, judging his sincerity. “You mean it?”

“Sure,” Ben said, slowly turning away to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’ll make back what I paid for you by that time, so you’ll be free to leave. If you agree to my terms.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

One year later

A glimmering blue planet slowly came in to view, growing larger until it took up the entire viewport of the cockpit. That was when the computer system pinged to life, taking the delaya-class courier in to orbit as a quiet alarm began to blip in the sleeping quarters.

In the darkened room, Ben rolled over, grumbling awake quietly as he tapped the alarm. Then he rolled back over and wriggling his arm under Armitage’s, to press his warm hand to Armitage’s chest. He inhaled deep, the smell of sleep and quiet rolling off Armitage as he too slowly awoke. Today was the day.

Armitage flexed his hand, bringing it down to lay across Ben’s, his eyes refusing to open. “It’s time to get up,” Ben whispered.

Armitage shifted his legs under the blankets, pushing them back a little until they were slotted against the tops of Ben’s calves and thighs. A small bulge was tucked well away under Ben’s boxers, but present between them in the early morning. “Since when did you ever set an alarm to wake up?” Armitage asked teasingly. Ben could help but smile, and press a soft kiss to Armitage’s shoulder.

“I have some business to do today.”

“You always have business to do.”

“But today I need to be timely.”

He lay, waiting for Armitage to wake up but it was clear that Armitage had no intention of getting up. So Ben pressed another soft kiss to his shoulder, and punctuated his sentence with a small forward jerk of his hips. “Would it make a difference if I told you I set the alarm to go off a bit early?”

Armitage hummed, turning his head slightly so he could almost look at the ceiling. “Really?”

“Mmhmm,” Ben grumbled, and slowly Armitage rolled over on to his back. Ben slid over until he was between Armitage’s legs, and softly parted his lips with his own. Armitage reached up, lazy fingers tracing around Ben’s ear and through his hair, kissing him back slowly.

It was a routine they knew, and as Armitage’s hands slid down to hook thumbs in Ben’s waistband, Ben was almost sad that this would be the last time they’d do this. But he ignored that for now, wriggling out of his boxers, and pushing them down in to the blankets of the bed. Then he caught a bottle of lube that had floated over from the refresher.

Keeping them mostly under the blanket, Ben smeared a generous helping on his hand, and reached down to pinned their two cocks together. Armitage moaned in to his mouth and Ben found himself smiling, thrusting slowly as he palmed them both at the same time.

“Shhh,” Ben cooed quietly.

“I love it when you do that,” Armitage whispered in response. He spread his legs wider, bending them at the knee as he too began to grind up in to Ben. But then it was Armitage who initiated their roll over, but instead Ben kept him pinned.

“Stay, I want to get off like this,” Ben whispered huskily, already panting and looking down at the dark space between them.

Armitage pushed the blanket away, illuminating both their cocks with the faint glow of lights from the main cabin, and they both groaned at the sight. Ben pumped faster, one hand keeping him propped up on the bed, intent on staining Armitage one last time. His brow wrinkled in strain, and Armitage leaned up to suck on his lower lip.

Ben collapsed, the hand that had been holding him up sliding under the pillow as he trapped Armitage below himself. He was going to miss this, miss having somebody in his bed, especially somebody as sweet as Armitage. He groaned, and in a second their bodies grew sticky with cum as Ben released, cheek pressed against Armitage’s cheek.

He slowed, panting but not quite done, though rolling over with Armitage on to their sides. Then he finished up Armitage, knowing he’d been a bit too selfish this morning, but he really was in a hurry. It didn’t take long, and he knew that soon he and Armitage would be planetside, and separated.

* * *

“Why are we in a junk yard? I thought the ship was doing fine.”

“She is, we just need to pick something up real quick.”

“Is this a job?” Armitage asked, following Ben around between piles of rusted durasteel and molding control panels that were long since discarded.

“No, just- stop asking questions,” Ben teased, and Armitage shut right up. He was still teaching Armitage that he didn’t own him anymore. I mean, technically he did, but as far as Ben was concerned, he and Armitage were dating and in this business together. Or at least they had been, until today.

He hadn’t asked, and hadn’t even mentioned if Armitage remembered what day it was. Exactly one year prior he’d rescued Armitage from that stinking, rotting plant and now, Armitage had become a trusted partner in his small-time smuggling gig. It made them just enough money to fill their ships tank, and afford good food when they were planet side. Other than that though, they didn’t need much, just each other.

Which was why Ben’s heart ached as he walked up the steps to the main office, the door of it broken so he stepped right in. Armitage hesitated, like he was waiting for permission, but then Ben waved him in and he followed quickly.

Inside, the trailer was stacked high on one side by some old transmissions, broken bits and wires hanging off of them. And behind a desk, the grizzled looking owner stood up from his chair in acknowledgment.

“I’m here to pick up uh, an item.”

“Name?” The guy said, swiping over a datapad.

“Solo.” When he said it, the guy looked skeptically with raised eyebrows. It was a look he was used to, since it seemed like everyone in the galaxy had been swindled by the senior Solo, so he clarified. “Ben.”

“Right,” the man said sarcastically, but when scrolling through his list, Ben’s name came up. He mumbled some things to himself, then held out a beefy hand for the credits Ben owed. He’d paid half in advance, and felt a small pang as the man rang up the rest of the balance, completely depleting his savings, but Ben was willing to do this for Armitage.

Then he was given a set of keys, and a list of instructions. “You wanna go right, outside the door, then right again and go down to the third aisle. Turn left, and you should see it there on your right.”

“Thanks,” Ben said, and ducked out of the trailer quickly. He got a sneaking suspicion that the man didn’t like him, but didn’t want to stick around to hear him rave about Ben’s old man and how much money Han probably owed.

Armitage followed quietly, but soon came up beside Ben, and they walked quietly through the junk yard, following the guy’s instructions. The yard was piled high with all sorts of busted hovercars and beat up pieces of junk that had once been functional. Ben even thought he spied an old R2 unit buried under some rubble, but they quickly turned the corner, and a small smile grew on his face.

He stopped, and turned to Armitage, slowly taking one hand in each of his own. “Do you know what day it is, Armitage?”

Armitage looked at him confusedly, and shook his head. “No.”

“Exactly one year ago today, I bought you. And do you remember what I said, that time you tried to run?”

Armitage froze, and Ben could see the gears turning as he tried to remember. Then suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off in his brain, and he perked up. “A year, you said-”

Ben let go of Armitage who fell speechless, and motioned to the waiting ship which, besides needing a new coat of paint, wasn’t too worse for wear. Armitage stared at it, then took a step closer. “I said if you wanted freedom, I’d give it to you. Well, it’s your choice, and the ship is yours, if you want it.”

“Freedom,” Armitage breathed, and he was immediately bounding over to the ship. It was a small, two passenger Delta-7B gig with cushioned seats and dual thrusters. It was small but fast, and would easily get Armitage to wherever he planned on going.

He hopped in to the pilot’s seat, and let his hands smooth down the steering column, inhaling the scent of a newly detailed ship. He was smiling to himself, looking over the control panel as Ben walked over, a sad smile on his face. He didn’t want Armitage to go, really, but he’d promised the guy. Also, from what he’d learned over the past year, Armitage had never been free in his life, so this was the best thing Ben could do for him.

Suddenly Armitage looked up, and he must have seen the look on Ben’s face because slowly his smile drained. “You won’t be coming with me, will you?”

“I have a ship, and a career.” If you could call small time smuggling a career.

Armitage frowned, and his eyes scanned over the ship before he stood up, and hopped over the door of it, landing back on the ground. “If you’re not coming with me, then I don’t want it.”

“What- it’s your freedom, Armitage.”

“I’ll keep my freedom, but I want to stay with you. I don’t- I don’t want to be anywhere without you, Ben.”

Ben’s heart swelled, and he couldn’t help but scoop Armitage up in to a hug and a hard kiss, pulling the man’s body to his own. And it felt really good, it felt right, as his hands landed on Armitage’s delicate waste. Finally Ben broke away, though didn’t let Armitage out of his arms.

“If that’s what you really want, then I’d love if you stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Canon Compliant, Slave Trade, Anal Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Armitage Armitage Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Armitage, Strangulation, Sensory Deprivation, Confinement, Smuggler Ben Solo, Alternative Universe – Ben Solo Doesn’t Turn To The Dark Side, Alcohol, Collars, Punishment, Cut Off From The Force, The Force, Accidental Use Of The Force, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Anal Play


	3. The One I've Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Edging
> 
> Clairvoyant Armitage Hux has seen the hunky, body builder Kylo Ren get shot and die. When he tries to prevent it, Kylo begins to think he's got a stalker. But when everything happens almost as it should, Kylo befriends Armitage. Too sensitive to touch, Kylo makes a personal endeavor to pleasure Armitage without causing him too much discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

He wasn’t sure when it all started, he was only aware that it kept happening. The first time Ben noticed the guy following him was after a torturous session at the gym with his trainer. It had been cold, he remembered, but he was too pumped (and eager to get home to a real shower, not one of those open-roomed gym showers where the water pressure hurt his skin, not to mention the scalding temperatures) to wear a coat.

The man seemed like he’d been waiting for somebody, just leaning inconspicuously against the side of the building, right next to the door. But as Ben began the walk home, he caught a glimpse of the guy out of the corner of his eye, and that was the first time he realized somebody was following him.

After that, Ben noticed the guy much more. He looked homeless, usually wrapped up in a raggedy coat and a beanie; he wondered where the guy slept. He also wondered why the hell this random stranger was following him.

His stalker would be there, outside the grocery store when Ben loaded up his car with fresh vegetables and lean meats. He thought about buying the guy a sandwich once or twice, but thought better of it. Ben didn’t want to encourage the stranger to keep following him, and yet he was still everywhere Ben seemed to be.

Outside the gym, the grocery store, even one late night when he stumbled from a bar, laughing riotously with his friends. In his drunken state, he could swear he saw the homeless guy following them, one hand shoved into his pockets as he smoked a rollie. The guy had disappeared soon after, or maybe Ben had just stopped noticing him, focusing more on his friends than his stalker.

But one day, he’d had it. He couldn’t take it anymore – this constant straggler, like a lost puppy who was too shy to come close yet remained a constant annoyance. This had to stop, and on one particularly chilly night, Ben ducked behind a dumpster in an alley, coming up with a plan.

He crouched, dropping his gym bag so he could have use of both his hands. A few seconds later, his stalker entered the alleyway. He was silent, and Ben saw that was because of the converse he wore, the rubber soles quiet on the paved asphalt of the forlorn alley. But as soon as Ben saw his sneakers, and the rest of him came in to view, he jumped at the guy.

“Why are you following me?!” he shouted, and the guy made a move that provoked a reaction from Ben. Striking out like a viper, Ben decked him right in the face, causing the stranger to stumble back and fall, contents of his messenger bag spewing across the ground.

The guy mad a quiet grunting noise as he fell, gloved hands catching himself. But then Ben was towering over him, hand balled up in a fist and he grabbed the front of the guys shirt, ready to punch him again to show him who was boss and hopefully convince the guy to leave him alone.

“I asked you why the fuck you’re following me!”

“Don’t hit me, please!” The guy whimpered, putting his hands up to shield his face. Ben shoved him back to the ground, stepping off from him and flexing the hand he’d just used to hurt the guy.

“Why’re you following me? Is this a game to you or something?”

“No, please, you have to listen.”

“Why?! To you?” Ben scoffed, nearly spitting the last word. He’d always had anger problems, and now they came bubbling to the surface as he watched the guy push himself in to a sitting position, but not stand up.

“You’re in danger.”

“From you!” Ben snapped, a tinge of angry laughter to his voice.

“No, please listen. You’re- you’re going to be hurt. I don’t know when or where, but… But I’ve seen it.”

“You’ve seen it? Really?” Ben scoffed sarcastically, then went to pick up his gym bag and throw the strap over his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re smoking but stay the fuck away from me.”

As Ben exited the alley, he swept past the guy who began to hastily pick up the contents of his bag. To Ben, it looked like he was playing 52 card pickup, as well as picking up too many pens.

But just as soon as Ben exited the alley, the man seemed to be right on his heels. “Please, you have to listen. Something bad-”

Gunshots rang out, and they both paused. Then they turned in unison as a car came skidding around a corner, tires screaming on the asphalt. The stranger’s eyes grew wide, and suddenly he was attacking Ben, or at least, it felt like that for a second.

The stranger shoved him hard, making him move a few steps, “Run!” He shouted, and Ben took off. He sprinted away, ducking as he heard more gun shots ring out. Behind him, he heard the guy make a quiet “ooof,” before he heard the distinct sound of a body hitting the ground.

He turned, stopping his sprint to see the guy go down, blood instantly splattering the cement underneath him. And as the car passed, he stared at it. The driver in turn stared him down, though he didn’t fire off the gun he was packing. A second later, he heard the whirring of a police siren, followed immediately by a police car that also skidded around the corner. It took off at full speed after the first car, and Ben watched the police chase until they were out of sight.

Then he turned, and gasped as he saw the guy bleeding on the ground, having been hit by a stray bullet. His anger was now completely gone and he ran to the stranger, throwing down his gym bag and kneeling in front of him.

“Hey, hey! Are you okay?”

“Fuck,” the guy squeaked in a pained voice, and Kylo realized he was clutching his arm, and his hand was covered in blood.

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No-” he gasped, doubled over in pain and trembling.

“What? Yes, we need to get you-”

“Do I look like I have insurance?” He snapped, followed by another quiet, “Fuck.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re _shot_ , what do you think you’re gonna do? Wait for it to get better on its own? Come on,” he said, as he slid one arm around the guy and heaved him up to his feet.

The guy groaned and leaned heavily on Ben, and Ben made a hasty grab for his bag before he began to help the guy walk down the street.

“First Order General is a few blocks away; I’d call an Uber but I think they’d charge extra for getting blood on their seats.”

“I can make it,” he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

The Emergency Room was busy, as expected. Even though it was a week night, it was full of kids with fevers, and the rare sprained ankle. A gunshot victim was something unexpected, so Armitage was immediately put on to a stretcher and wheeled away. Ben wasn’t sure what to do except wait, so he plopped his toned butt down on an uncushioned chair that was a bit too small for him, and waited.

An hour later he was allowed in to see the man whose name he learned was Armitage, and who was behind curtain 15A. He wasn’t sure what to say as he peeked in, to see his stalker laid out on a hospital be with a bandage around one arm that was in a sling. He looked a bit drowsy, but upon seeing Ben he perked up in to a better sitting position

“You waited?” He slurred, and it was clear that he was on some heavy sedatives.

“What was I supposed to do?” Ben retorted, entering the makeshift room. He slung down his gym bag against the wall and pulled up the only chair in the room to sit next to the bed.

“I dunno, you could have left or something.”

“You saved my life-” He paused. “Supposedly. So I couldn’t just _leave_.”

“Sure,” Armitage said, and turned his head to gaze at the plain ceiling. He let out a heavy sigh, a side effect of the sedatives.

“So how’d it go? What’d they do?”

“Oh, they uh,” Armitage looked down at his arm, but didn’t dare to lift it. “Well they didn’t have to put me under for surgery, which is good. I guess it was clean right through, so they just gave me gave me some drugs and stitched me up.”

“Damn. Did they at least numb you up around it?”

“Oh yeah,” Armitage laughed, his smile a bit lazy. “I can’t feel my arm at all.”

“That’s good.”

Kylo nodded absently to himself, looking Armitage up and down in his dirty clothes on top of the very white hospital sheet. He pursed his lips, and thought about it for a second.

“So is that why you were stalking me? You thought I was going to get shot?”

“Yes.”

“Are you some kind of… like, mind reader, or something?”

“No,” Again Armitage cocked a sly smile that was a bit lopsided. “But I can read your fortune if you want. I have my tarot cards, in my-” he waved his hand around, unaware that his bag was against the wall next to where Kylo had thrown his gym bag.

“It’s over there, don’t worry.”

“Oh good.”

“So, where are you going after this? Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yeah I have a place to stay. You don’t think I’m homeless, do you?”

* * *

They sat at a table in the middle of a quiet bar in midafternoon, Armitage having ordered a light beer and Ben got some whiskey neat. He sat down and spied Armitage trying to shovel a large book in to his bag, and his curiosity was piqued.

“What’s that?” he asked, motioning to it. Armitage still had his arm in a sling, so he wasn’t too quick at hiding it.

“Oh, just my sketchbook. I was doing some doodling before you came.”

“Can I see?”

“Uh, sure, yeah,” Armitage said, struggling once again to now get the sketchbook out of the bag. But he was eventually successful, looking a bit flustered though as he slid it across the bar. “There’s some uh, well some nudes in there, so, just watch out.”

“Oh really?” Kylo smirked, and flipped open the sketchbook. And Armitage was right, there were nudes. Lots of them. He flipped through page after page, Armitage slowly sipping his drink.

“What, are these all from your memory or something?”

Armitage scoffed playfully at the tease, “No!” He squealed. “I go to a free class on Tuesday nights, sometimes they have nude models. I feel like I kind of collect them, you know?”

“Well they’re very good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You’ve really got some talent, I wouldn’t have thought-” Kylo paused, flinching at his own false assumptions.

Armitage raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Kylo closed the sketchbook. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that you don’t come off as an artist, especially all those times you were following me around.”

“Well not everybody is an open book, Mr. Goes-To-The-Gym-Five-Times-A-Day.”

“I don’t go five times a day!” Kylo laughed, and handed back the sketchbook. But flustered from already having tried to put it away once, Armitage let it sit on the bar top for a while longer. “It’s more like five times a week, or six or seven. But still.”

“Sure,” Armitage said sarcastically. “Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.”

Kylo scoffed, but couldn’t help but smile as he too sipped on his drink. “So you’re an artist, and a… fortune teller?”

“I prefer clairvoyant, actually.”

“Really? How’d that happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were you just… like born with it, able to see in to the future and stuff?”

Armitage shrugged his good shoulder and then nodded, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, it wasn’t always so strong. I used to just get feelings about people and things, then slowly I started having these dreams that would come true the next day, or the next week. It’s all kind of escalated since then and now I just… roll with it.”

“Literally,” Kylo smirked, and Armitage nodded. “Hey, thanks again for… you know, saving my life, I guess.”

“It’s not big deal. A giant lout like you was kind of hard to miss.”

“A lout huh? That’s a fancy word,” Kylo said as he eyed Armitage over the top of his glass.

“Well you are, with your rippling muscles and that mop of hair,” he motioned in Kylo’s general direction.

“So you’ve been checking me out, I knew it.”

“I-” Armitage squeaked, made breathless by Kylo’s shameless flirtation. “So what if I have. You’re gorgeous,” he muttered the last word as he too sipped his drink.

It felt nice being out with a guy like Armitage, who wasn’t putting on any pretense or trying to play him. Or at least, it didn’t feel like Armitage was toying with. Kylo didn’t mind spending some money on him for a drink or two, since he was just grateful to have the company of somebody who wasn’t his trainer.

“So what do you do for work then?” Kylo asked.

“Well, I do a few odd jobs. I paint, and sometimes I’m lucky enough to sell one of them. I read tarot cards and draw, I do palm reading, that sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Kylo thought about it for a moment. “And is that enough to pay for your, uh, living… situation?” Certainly it couldn’t be, rent was far too high in this city to make enough money to afford a place off of parlor tricks. But again, Armitage scoffed at him playfully.

“Yes it’s enough for the room I rent, I’m not homeless ya know, even though I don’t have a day job. Besides, what about you? You never work.”

“I’m a professional boxer, actually, atleast on the local level. I get money from tournaments, though my parents help out with the rent every now and then.”

“So you really _do_ just work out all day?”

“Mostly, yeah.”

“And how much can you bench press?”

“About, oh, I’d say two-fifty.”

“Shit, you could bench press me.”

Their date went well, if you could call it a date. Kylo wasn’t even sure that’s what it was, but after their second drinks, and the copious amounts of flirting they did over the bar top, Kylo was certain they’d just gone on an impromptu date.

What had started as a get together for Kylo to thank Armitage, soon turned in to them awkwardly standing outside the bar, wrapped in scarves and heavy coats, neither one really wanting to leave the others’ side. But Kylo had to go to the gym, and Armitage said he had “stuff” to do.

Finally Kylo turned to Armitage, who was rubbing his gloved hands together as if they were still cold. “Well this was fun, we should uh, do it again some time.”

“Definitely! Hey, thanks for buying, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, like I said, I just wanted a chance to thank you.” Then he flashed Armitage a smile, and Armitage couldn’t help but smile back. “And maybe some time I could see those paintings of yours, I might have a blank wall or two at home that could use some decoration.”

“Really? You’d be interested?”

“Sure, yeah.”

“Well they’re not… I mean they’re not like my sketchbook. They’re more abstract, a bit more colorful.”

“Great.”

“Great, yeah…” Armitage trailed off, and it was obvious he was procrastinating leaving. So Kylo finally stepped up to him, and pulled Armitage close with an arm around his waist. He tilted his head, intent on kissing those lips that were slowly being pinkened by the cold.

But then Armitage flinched, hands coming up to push against Kylo’s chest and head turned away. Kylo froze at the realization that maybe he’d been reading this all wrong. “Oh,” he said quietly, and let Armitage go.

“It’s not- it’s not that I don’t want to, I-”

“No, it’s okay. I just- wow, I thought there was something-”

“No, there is. I just- I have… a…. germ… thing?” he said it like a question, and looked just as uncertain. But to Ben, that was the least worst outcome. A germophobe he could deal with, so long as he hadn’t been picking up on signals that weren’t there.

“Oh, well that’s… that sucks. I mean, for you, it must be tough.”

“Yeah, sometimes. But I’ve learned to live with it.”

“Cool, cool. Well, maybe we can do this again some time? Maybe I can convince you that my germs aren’t bad, eventually?”

Armitage seemed to relax, a smile coming to his face again. “Yeah, sure, that’d be great,” but he looked hesitant, and in the end, they parted ways with a brief handshake.

* * *

It took nearly three weeks for Kylo to convince Armitage to meet him again. It was always Armitage running out of minutes on his prepaid phone, and going days without putting money in it. But finally, after some near-groveling on Kylo’s part, they met up on the corner near a four-story storage facility. To Kylo’s surprise, Armitage had a key to the facility, and led Kylo up two narrow flights of stairs.

“Where are we going again?” he asked, since Armitage was very quiet on the subject.

“You said you might want to buy one of my paintings, remember?”

“Yeah, but I thought we were going to your apartment.”

“We are.”

“I’m… okay, I’m confused.”

“Don’t over think it,” Armitage teased, tossing Kylo a smile over his shoulder. They wound through the seemingly endless row of storage units, turning left and then right, then left again followed by another left. Just when Kylo began to think they might never reach their destination, Armitage stopped in front of one of the tin rolling doors, and Armitage knelt to the bottom where it was locked to the concrete floor.

“How in the hell do you even remember which one it is?”

“Well, don’t tell management, but I live here, so I have to know.”

“You what?”

Slowly Armitage pulled up the door and flicked on the overhead light. It revealed a storage unit that was a veritable apartment, just big enough for a mat and some blankets on one side, and an easel and some canvas paintings propped up against the opposite wall.

“You live here?” Kylo asked, stepping in. A large purple mural was painted along one wall, piquing Kylo’s curiosity.

“Don’t say it so loud,” Armitage said, pocketing his keys as he walked over to the various paintings all stacked together.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Very, but hey, it’s only $120 a month. You can’t rent a bed in a halfway house for that.”

“Wow. And that?” He motioned to the mural that was all sharp lines and hard edges.

“It’s nothing, just doodling, you could say.”

“Doodling? That’s a lot of doodling.”

“I guess.”

“Are these them?” He motioned to the canvases.

“Yep, they’re all mine. They- oh, um, could you not-” Armitage interrupted, as Kylo pulled one away from the one behind it with a bare hand. Kylo looked up, a bit confused. “Please don’t touch it, um, I can kind of do a viewing for you, but I’d rather you don’t-”

“Oh right, germs, got it.” He set the painting back in its original position and took a step back. Armitage’s fingers hovered over where he’d touched the corner of the canvas, like he was debating touching it.

“Yeah,” Armitage seemed to sniffle, still debating whether to touch the painting. And when he did, he shook his head, like a fly was buzzing around his ear. Then, strangely, he stood there for a few seconds, his back to Kylo, like he was ignoring him.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said a bit too briskly, then pulled the painting forward, and began to search through them, pausing at one as he picked them out. “You said you’re looking for something for your living room, right?”

“I- well my apartment, yeah. But it can be in the living room, or the bedroom, that might be nice.”

“Right, and… blue?”

Kylo froze, staring at the back of Armitage’s neck, debating his words. “I- well yeah that’s what I was thinking. How’d you know?”

“You said so earlier.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?” Armitage looked up, and he was frozen too, back still to Kylo.

“No.” They both stood there like two deer in the headlights, until Kylo came to a realization. “It’s not the germs thing, is it?” He watched Armitage visibly shiver, so he continued. “You can… see the future. But can you also… see people’s… what, memories?”

“Sorry,” Armitage whispered, his head falling. “Not many people get what it’s like, not many people… believe me.”

“Really? You can,” Kylo reached out, and brushed his bare fingers against the back of Armitage’s neck. Immediately Armitage cried out and turned, jumping back away from Kylo, though deeper in to the storage unit. “Wow, you’re that sensitive?”

“Please, don’t” Armitage said, putting up both his hands to defend himself.

“That must be terrible. Is that why you didn’t want to kiss me?”

“I’d see… everything. I mean, _everything_. I can’t stop it, I can’t control it.”

“How long has it been since someone touched you?”

Armitage choked, eyes going wide as Kylo stood between him and the door, and Armitage squeaked in response. Then Kylo took a dangerous step closer, he footfalls silent on the rug Armitage had spread around the storage unit to make it cozier. “I don’t mind you knowing everything,” he said quietly.

“Trust me, you do.” Now Kylo was hovering dangerously close, his eyes pinning Armitage to the far wall of the unit, and Armitage’s shoulders were tense as Kylo stood a little too close.

“What, you’re afraid I might not want you to know what kind of porn I watch at night?” Kylo hummed, and let a single finger press up under Armitage’s jaw. Armitage let out a pained cry, body jerking forward in response to physical contact, and Kylo captured his cry with a kiss. Armitage let out a whine before he kissed Kylo back, though almost immediately their kiss was wet and salty, and it lasted only a second before Kylo pulled away.

Armitage gasped, stumbling back against the wall again, his cheeks wet with tears and his eyes looked wild, like he was lost in a forest of Kylo’s memories. His chest rose and fell as he breathed too rapidly, hands pressed flat and hard against the wall behind him. “I’m sorry, y-y-your father, he-”

“It’s okay,” Kylo reassured Armitage, the painful memory of his father’s untimely death always lingering just under the surface. “Like I said, I don’t mind you knowing everything.”

“You really don’t,” Armitage gulped thickly, eyes slowly roaming down, over Kylo’s body and all the way down to his feet.

“I really don’t,” Kylo reassured him, smiling confidently as he stepped back up to Armitage. “You can have all my memories, I don’t mind,” he muttered, before he leaned in to kiss Armitage again. And this time Armitage moaned in to the kiss, his hands coming up and grasping desperately at the lapel of Kylo’s jacket.

He kissed with the passion of someone who’d gone too long without human touch, and nearly wept when Kylo pressed the top of his thigh in to Armitage’s groin. Kylo gently pressed in there in response to Armitage’s sounds, crushing Armitage up against the wall as he rained down passion, Armitage’s body like a live wire of reaction to every movement.

Finally Armitage let out a cry that was loud enough it might attract attention from any other people going to their storage units, and he pushed Kylo away hard, harder than an affectionate gesture.

“I c-can’t, I can’t, Kylo. I’m sorry, I- I-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I- I think I have an idea.” For someone who seemed so confident in his abilities to see the future, Armitage sure was a frail little thing, living all alone in his little storage unit with his paintings and detachment from the world.

Armitage wiped furiously at his cheeks and sniffled, his entire body shaking and his face red. Kylo looked around the unit for something he could use, and found a spare bit of twine that looked like it might have been used for an art project. He snapped off a piece of it without Armitage’s permission, and then grabbed for Armitage, putting his hands behind his back.

“What are you doing?!” Armitage demanded, finally pushing himself in to a corner to get away from Kylo.

“Trust me,” Kylo said, a bold statement that left Armitage dumbfounded. “I have an idea, you just have to trust me.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Well you should. After all, you know everything about me now,” he said convincingly, and once again went to reach around Armitage to trap his hands behind his back. And Armitage slowly turned, letting Kylo restrain him after Kylo took care to take off Armitage’s coat and scarf.

Once Armitage’s wrists were fully secured, Kylo pulled down the rolling door of the unit and motioned to the bed. “Lay down.”

“I don’t- Kylo, I’m not sure-”

“Just do it. I promise I’m not going to touch you anywhere you don’t want me to.”

Slowly, Armitage got down to his knees on the thin pad and sleeping bag that served as his bed. He sat down, then rolled over and laid out flat on his back, still sniffling, and struggling lightly against his restraints. If he really wanted to, he could break them, but for now he did what Kylo asked, even as Kylo got down to his knees between Armitage’s legs.

“Now, I’m going to touch you-”

“Kylo, it won’t-”

“Shhh, just trust me, alright? I’m going to go at your pace. And then hopefully,” Kylo said, as he leaned down so his face was close to Armitage’s crotch, “I’m going to suck you off in the way you deserve.”

Armitage groaned quietly and rolled his hips up off the bed, but Kylo was careful to avoid it as a smile crept up his face. “I’m going to start slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Armitage said, his voice still uncertain but spreading his legs a bit wider. Then Kylo reached up, and slowly undid the button on his pants.

He pulled Armitage’s jeans grey boxers down to his knees, and any time his fingers dared brush against Armitage’s skin, Armitage let out a quiet cry, though his body kept lifting towards the touch.

Kylo hummed at seeing the red tuft of hair that lined Armitage’s cock, and let his nose nuzzle up the length of Armitage, coaxing him harder. Armitage’s whine drained out to a quiet whimper, and Kylo spent some time nuzzling him and kissing his cock hard.

It’d been a long time since he’d gone down on anyone; he was so busy training, he barely even had time to jerk himself off (though he did of course find time, even if it was only two minutes in the shower). He was delighted when Armitage’s tip turned a lovely shade of red, and pressed two puckered lips against it, suckling and getting it damp. This caused Armitage to toss his head, and Kylo knew he had him hooked as he spread his lips wider.

Armitage let out a quiet moan, turned to a whine, then a moan again. It was like Kylo’s touch caused him both pleasure and pain, and Kylo got curious, easing up on Armitage’s responsive tip. “What does it feel like? When I touch you?” He flicked a finger over Armitage’s skin, just under his belly button.

“Ah!” Armitage cried out, the unexpected contact creating goosebumps along his skin. “It’s, uh- ah,” he moaned quietly as Kylo swallowed him back down again, but hummed to urge Armitage on. “Hot, and- and cold. It’s like fire, and ice, I- I can’t explain it.”

“So like Icy Hot,” he said as he came up for air. And at this, Armitage laughed weakly, eyes looking up towards the bland cement ceiling.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never used it.” Done with the talking, Kylo swallowed Armitage all the way down, and Kylo had never seen anyone bend like him, back arching off the bed and head tossed to the side in pure ecstasy. This was going to be so much fun.

Kylo bobbed his head slowly, listening to Armitage’s breath hitch and catch. He was tentative to all parts, making sure to get a bit sloppy, since he’d need the spit later as lubricant for his hand. He dutifully sucked, rhythm speeding up and he watched Armitage’s stomach begin to twitch as his hips landed back down on the bed, his whines slowly turning to soft moans.

Kylo liked those sounds much better, and was just thinking of whether he should fondle or suck on Armitage’s balls when Armitage let out a quiet, “Fff-uck.”

Immediately Kylo sat up, looking up at Armitage. “Are you going to come?”

“Why’d you stop?!”

Kylo smirked, and leaned down to kiss Armitage on the small bit of his stomach that was exposed, but thought better of it. “I said I was going to suck you off in a way you deserve, remember?” Then he moved further down, and kissed the head of Armitage’s cock once, making it twitch as his stomach muscles tightened.

“You- you’re cruel. Fuck,” Armitage whined, and he bent his knees, digging heels in to the bed. Kylo could only chuckle, intent on drawing this out as long as he could. It’d been too long since he’d been with anyone who reacted the way Armitage did, since everyone he’d dated as an adult was far more experienced. Or at least, used to intimacy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you off,” he said, and finally wrapped all five fingers around Armitage’s shaft, and slid them all the way down. Armitage gasped, mouth gaping wide and Kylo moved upward, capturing Armitage’s mouth in a wet, demanding kiss.

Armitage’s heels lifted off the bed, his hips jerking up in to Kylo’s palm. He even got so bold as to lift his knees a bit, like he wanted Kylo to fuck him, which Kylo was more than willing to do. But now was not the time as he let Armitage go again, and Armitage let out a pitiful wine, tears again forming in his eyes. “Don’t- can’t you-”

“No. I can’t do anything,” Kylo hummed, going back down to his first position so he could get ready to suck on Armitage again. But first he took care to slip off Armitage’s converse, the shoes no good in intimacy like this. Armitage wriggled his toes briefly in their freedom, and Kylo helped Armitage plant them back on the ground, and watched as Armitage’s cock struggled for a sheath.

He watched it bob as Armitage contracted his muscles, straining for even the breath of a touch. Kylo sat up and brushed back some hair behind his ear before he pulled the headband from his wrist, and began to tie his hair up.

“What, you’re just going to leave me-”

“I’m not leaving anything. I’m simply preparing myself.”

Armitage scoffed, and turned his head off to the side, seeming genuinely incensed at Kylo. But Kylo waited, diligently tying up his hair, and letting Armitage’s body settle before he continued. It took longer than expected, quiet seconds ticking away as Armitage lay at his mercy. Kylo was delighted to be doing this, his own pants bulging with his hardness, but he ignored it for now. He had to.

Because this wasn’t about him, this was about Armitage. And Armitage deserved this, he _needed_ this, no matter how much he bitched about it.

“You good?” Kylo asked, and Armitage gulped but nodded.

“Yes,” was his simple answer, and Kylo loved it. Straight forward was good; there was no more teasing, no more flirting. Armitage’s mind was getting down to business, the business of getting off, and that was a very good space to be in.

So Kylo leaned back down, and slowly slipped his mouth back over Armitage’s length. He went halfway down, before he tentatively began to fondle his balls with a hand, causing Armitage to hic in reaction, his eyes still wet with more threatening tears. Armitage’s balls were soft and warm, and Kylo gently rolled each between his fingers, first the left, then the right.

He swallowed up the rest of Armitage, letting his balls go only to wrap his thumb and index finger around Armitage’s base, and squeeze. Armitage let out a loud cry, thighs trembling as his legs moved in closer to Kylo’s face.

Several seconds later Kylo eased off, and was once again met with Armitage nearly whining, his heels pounding at the mattress twice before they began to pull down the sleeping bag with them, as he tried to get more friction. “Please!” He cried out, and Kylo tutted.

“You can’t beg your way out of this. Besides, it’s coming, you just have to hold on a little bit longer,” Kylo leaned down, and blew soft air on Armitage’s tip. It was a deep plumb color, like his cock itself was blushing at Kylo’s attentions, and he found himself falling slightly in love with it, even if it was just for these few moments.

Armitage squeaked, and his stomach continued to tremble. His balls tightened, and Kylo watched as Armitage tried so hard to get off without his touch, eyes scrunched up so tight. Kylo almost felt bad for Armitage, and finally ended up conceding. Maybe he did have to get off so badly, after all, and couldn’t take much more of this teasing.

So Kylo gave in and went full bore, swallowing Armitage down to the hilt and burying his nose in Armitage’s hair. Armitage let out a shriek as he squeezed his thighs tight, and Kylo took control of Armitage’s thighs because he had to be able to breathe.

He yanked hard at Armitage’s pants which easily slid down to his ankles, then squeezed each leg mid-thigh, and pressed them apart. He held Armitage open, exposed to him and if he really wanted, he was sure he could flip Armitage right over and fuck him then and there. But instead he held tight and bobbed fast, and within seconds Armitage was screech and crying and coming hot and heavy in to Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo gulped it all down, not stopping his furious pace as he milked Armitage for every last drop. He wasn’t going to let Armitage get away from this, or forget this moment, not for a second. He kept going, and would keep sucking for as long as Armitage wanted him to. It wasn’t up to Kylo, it was up to Armitage and what Armitage wanted.

Abruptly Armitage jerked away, and Kylo’s lips slipped off his cock with a quiet _pop_. Immediately Armitage had thrown himself on to his side, panting and whining, hips and legs still mostly horizontal on the floor, while the rest of him twisted over.

Kylo let his legs go, and then shoved the rest of Armitage, a bit roughly, on to his side. Then slowly Kylo laid down behind him, one arm finding itself under Armitage while the other pressed against his chest, and Kylo bent his knees up behind Armitage to cuddle him.

Armitage whimpered with every breath, his stomach still jerking as Kylo made him comfortable. Kylo couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not, but as he went to nuzzle a small kiss in to a sliver of Armitage’s exposed neck, he was surprised to find Armitage not jerking away from it like he had before. Maybe, after enough time spent being touched, Armitage would become desensitized to Kylo’s presence, so that they could do even more than this.

Slowly Armitage grew quiet, and he didn’t tell Kylo to go away, or stop touching him as the wave of orgasm subsided. Kylo smiled to himself at a job well done, and lay there listening to the quiet storage unit, and Armitage’s breath as Armitage slowly gained back his senses.

* * *

Kylo didn’t have the money on him at that moment. He knew he should have stopped at the bank before he’d gone with Armitage to look at the paintings, but it had totally slipped his mind, too eager to be near the curious little ginger again.

After that, Kylo had a qualifying round for a tournament. He’d told Armitage when and where it was, but when Armitage didn’t show, Kylo wasn’t wholly surprised. It was when Kylo started to call him, and got the familiar message of Armitage’s phone having run out of minutes, that he decided to go back to the storage unit. At least there, he could wait for Armitage, or knock, and maybe Armitage would already be there.

He wasn’t quite sure how to get back to the unit as he went up the stairs, but he remembered the unit number, 2187. So he followed the numbers in descending order, and a small smile grew on his face as he heard some scuffling noises down the hall. He had a coffee in each hand, not quite sure how Armitage liked his, but he had a feeling the man wouldn’t turn down a free drink.

Kylo rounded the last corner, and came to a screeching halt as he stared down the hall. Halfway down, and right about where Armitage’s unit would be, he saw a man wearing all white, like a painter’s outfit, and the smell of paint was pungent.

Slowly Kylo approached, his worst fears being realized as he got to unit 2187, and discovered that it was empty. The painter looked up from where he’d been mixing a pail of some off-white paint, and he even had a few smudges of it on his bare arms. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah, what- uh, what’re you doing? I mean, I didn’t know these things got painted.”

“Oh, yeah, well. There was a guy living in there, which is illegal, ya know? He painted all over the walls so we’re trying to cover it all up.”

Kylo’s heart sank; the murals on the walls were Armitage’s whole self, they were his expression. If Kylo focused hard enough, he was just able to make out that deep purple design Armitage had been so eager not to talk about. He gulped thick, a deep frown settling in to his face.

He had to find Armitage, like, now.

* * *

 

**Three months later**

It was pouring rain on a cold spring night, the winter finally having broken, but not without its fair share of casualties. People woke up to the news that another person had been found frozen to death on the streets. Sometimes it was someone who’d gotten too drunk to walk home, but more often than not it was someone without a home, whose name would be buried in the papers.

Despite his best efforts, Kylo hadn’t been able to locate Armitage at all. He’d called around to shelters, but none of them even had a record of an Armitage. He’d even called a hospital or two, but nobody said they had any ‘Armitage’ in admittance.

As for now, Kylo was wrapped up in a rain coat and walking fast; he wouldn’t stay dry for long, not in this weather. It’d been three months since he’d seen Armitage, and memories of the man were slowly fading.

They’d only had a few weeks of a liaison, so it wasn’t a complete surprise when Kylo’s life slowly moved on, though he still worried late at night and even called Armitage’s number every now and then. Armitage, of course, never had any minutes on his phone.

Kylo decided to take a shortcut to his apartment, gym bag slung over one shoulder as he scuttled through a dirty alleyway. It smelled like trash on the best days, but now with everything soaking wet and the lack of drainage, it reeked to high heaven.

Making a point not to look up too much, and squinting to shield his eyes from the rain, he went down the alley nearly at a joggers pace. The small click of a lighter drew his attention for a second, but then he kept walking, only to stop three steps past a shabby looking shelter, and back track.

The shelter was made up of cardboard boxes and what had once been the rainfly of a tent. It was sagging in the center, water running down the roof and soaking the ground in and around it. Kylo walked back curiously, a familiar pattern catching his eye.

He knelt down against this own better judgment, and recognized a painting tucked away in the back of the shelter. It was the one Armitage had been so hesitant to let him touch. “Hey!” he shouted, infuriated with somebody having stolen that which could provide him of some kind of solid memory of Armitage.

He slapped open the top of the sagging shelter, but gasped when he saw huddled underneath, was Armitage’s frail form, sitting cross legged and hovering over a pipe with a small white crystal in it. Armitage looked up, his irises blown wide but his eyelids lazily half open. He looked confused for a second, before, still with one hand on the pipe and one hand on a lighter, a small smile spread across his scabbed face.

“Hey, I know you…”

“Armitage, it’s-” Kylo leaned forward to drag Armitage in to a hug, but then paused. That was the last thing he wanted to do, touch Armitage and send him in to overload. It might even scare Armitage after the few months that they’d been out of contact. He also wasn’t sure how Armitage would react while high as a kite.

“You’re Kylo, aren’t you?” he asked, his speech slow and slurred. “You were going to- buy a painting, right?”

“I, yes, I was. Armitage, my God, what happened to you?”

“I still-” his hand wavered somewhere in midair, obviously trying to point at the paintings behind him, of which Kylo could now see several. “-have some, if you’d like to buy.” He said, but it was clear he was too far gone to realize what he was offering.

“I don’t want to buy your paintings right now, Armitage. How- have you been living on the streets this whole time?”

“They-” he warbled, his eyelids fully closing and mouth slowly going slack. “Kicked me… out,” he slumped slowly forward, the drugs taking hold as he passed over in to another realm.

“Armitage,” Kylo had no choice. He reached in and grabbed Armitage’s shoulders to shake him awake, the rain pouring off the roof of the shelter and down the collar of Kylo’s coat, soaking him down his back.

Armitage jerked awake, his eyes opening just wide enough to seem to process Kylo for a second. A lazy, though happy smile formed on his face, like he was actually glad to see Kylo. And then Armitage reached up with a bone-cold, bare hand, and cupped Kylo’s cheek weakly. “I can touch you now,” he said, a hint of pride to his voice before his eyes began to close again, and body slump.

“Oh Armitage, stay with me. Come on buddy, let’s go,” he said, dragging Armitage from the shelter and in to the rain. He shouldered his gym bag a bit better, and then easily scooped Armitage up bridal style, and began to speed walk towards his apartment.

Armitage hung limp in his arms, passed out from the crack though probably flying somewhere high above the disgusting alleyway. Kylo would get him home and sorted, and watch over him until the drugs wore off. That was when he knew the hard work would start.

* * *

Kylo got Armitage undressed and tucked in to his queen size bed, before he went back to the alleyway with his truck to get the paintings. To his surprise, Armitage still had several, though all were water damaged and showed stains of running.

Kylo shoveled them in to his truck anyways, and soon had them all propped up against the walls of his apartment and seated on several layers of newspaper to dry. Over the next week, Kylo did all he could to help Armitage detox, drying his forehead when he had the chills, and helping bathe him when he was feeling well enough to do so.

A week later, Armitage awoke alone in a foreign bed, surrounded by his paintings though they were all damaged. He was confused, and his skin itched; everything about this place felt wrong. It wasn’t his space, it was somewhere foreign, and he felt the urgent need to get out.

Kylo sat in the living room watching a football game, a half-eaten plate of chicken salad left to waste on the coffee table. He looked up when Armitage peeked out of the doorway, looking bleary eyed and confused, and adorably wearing Kylo’s oversized robe. Kylo couldn’t help the smile on his face as he stood up, glad Armitage was finally well enough to get out of bed.

“Kylo? Where- where am I?”

“You’re awake,” he exclaimed, relief washing over him. “You’re in my apartment, I didn’t know where else to take you.”

“How did you find me?” He squinted, pulling the robe tight around himself and it was clear Armitage was uncomfortable.

“Just luck, I guess. How are you feeling?”

“Terrible, ugh. How long was I out?”

“About a week.”

“A week!?” Armitage gawked, then groaned and rubbed his temple. “I haven’t been on a bender like that in a long time.”

“Do you make a habit of that?”

“Not usually, but after they kicked me out-” he groaned, then looked around and seemed to notice more of his artwork. “What’s all that?”

“Oh, it’s yours. Um, I found some in the shelter you were staying in, or rather, box, I guess. I also found a buddy of yours who had a few, and those were a bit more salvageable.”

“All my artwork,” Armitage whined quietly, and knelt down in front of one that had a hole in the upper right hand corner from a cigarette. He traced his finger over it delicately. “It’s all ruined.”

“I tried to save as much as I could,” Kylo said gently, not getting too close to Armitage. He felt so bad for him, but was relieved Armitage was safe.

Armitage let out a quiet whine, and then just sat there, staring at the ruined paintings. Kylo frowned a bit deeper, and spoke up to break the sadness. “Are you hungry? I can cook something for you, if you’d like.”

“Sure,” Armitage nodded, and slowly got to his feet. “I should probably eat something.”

* * *

Armitage hovered over a plate of two eggs over easy and some buttered toast, ignoring the sausages on his plate and only nibbling at the food. Kylo sat next to him at the island in the kitchen, sipping on a diet soda.

“I think somebody tipped them off, there’s a few of us that lived there. I dunno. One second I was listening to this iPod I swiped, and the next, management was breaking open the lock and the police were there. They didn’t even let me put on my shoes before they escorted me out.”

“Damn,” Kylo breathed, shaking his head.

“Yeah. And then after that I just kind of… wandered. It hurts, you know, being out there, in the air with everybody’s breath just mingling around. The drugs help, they numb me, and make it bearable to live.”

“But they also keep you from improving your situation,” Kylo argued gently. Armitage nodded in agreement.

“Definitely. It’s hard though, ya know? My dad kicked me out, called me a pussy and all that for taking drawing classes and being gay. I’m not sure if he knows, actually, but I’m sure he suspected all along. So I’ve been on my own for a long time; living in the storage unit was actually the best life’s ever been for me.”

“Really? That’s awful.”

Armitage shrugged, the robe falling off one shoulder and exposing the freckles Kylo hadn’t previously known that were there. But then Armitage tugged the robe back over his shoulder, tightening the belt over his modesty. “That’s what happens when you have my gift, if you could call it that. The best I can hope for is a list of steady clientele who want my fortune telling services, or whatever. The paintings were helping me get by; that, and palm reading.”

Kylo hummed in acknowledgement, then took another sip of his soda. He wasn’t sure what to do with Armitage, now that they were together again. And he was certain that he knew more about Armitage now, than anybody else in the world. He couldn’t just kick him back on to the streets.

“You can stay, you know. As long as you like.”

Armitage nodded, pushing around some egg mindlessly on his plate. He looked demure again, a bit tired and also remorseful. “Thanks. I think just until I get on my feet, mental-wise,” he motioned to his head in general. “Then I’ll go looking for a real job, or something.”

“Do you remember when I found you, what you said to me?”

“I don’t remember anything Kylo, I don’t even know how you found me,” he said, finally looking up and making eye contact.

“You mentioned,” Kylo said, swiveling his chair to face Armitage a bit more. “That you could touch me, while on the drugs. Do you think, maybe, you should get some help, like, psychiatric help? They can prescribe you drugs that might help, I don’t know.”

Armitage nodded, and looked away again. “I’ve thought about that for a long time, actually. I think I need help, or something. But I don’t have any insurance or anything.”

“There’s plenty of free clinics around. I can spot you the twenty bucks or whatever it’ll cost. I think they charge on a sliding scale, too.”

“Thanks,” Armitage nodded, and brushed some hair away from his forehead as his mood seemed to lighten. “I think you might just be the one I’ve been waiting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Clairvoyance, Alternative Universe – Modern Setting, Drug Use, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Homelessness, Body Builder Kylo Ren, Edging, God I Love Edging So Much, Force-Sensitive Armitage, Except It’s Not The Force He’s Just Super Sensitive To Energies And Dreams About Future Events, Gun Violence, Gore, Bound And Edged, Consensual Bondage, Kylo Ren Is A Knight In Shining Armor, Top Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Teratophilia/Monsters/Tentacles
> 
> Armitage Hux once had a romantic liaison with a naga when he was a cadet. Many years later, he finds out that his naga boyfriend was bought and sold to his new employer. In a desperate bid not to love Kylo again, Hux comes up with a daring plan to sneak him away from Snoke.
> 
> Opening scene inspired by [this art](http://unholytarpit.tumblr.com/post/137047027877/10-minutes-into-netflix-and-chill-and-your-snake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

Strictly speaking, Arkanis Military Academy was one of the best military academies in the entire Galaxy. Reserved mostly for the children of the greatest military minds in the Republic, it boasted a robust curriculum complete with tactical training and all the ceremonial formations one could possibly imagine.

However, now it was well after twenty two hundred hours, and the grounds were quiet. One young cadet, intent on graduating with the role of Officer in three years, sat alone in his private barracks (a perk, of course, of being General Brendol Hux’s son). The lights were all off except for a single bedside lamp, and the smell of popcorn wafted through the air as Armitage busied himself in preparing the snack.

“I don’t trust you,” came a voice from the loveseat as Armitage brashly emptied out the bag of popcorn in to a bowl.

“What? Why?” He asked, only half paying attention.

“This thing…. This… Netflix and what?”

“Netflix and chill, trust me, it’s fun,” he said as he set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then he shoved one very heavy tail off the couch so he could sit, and Kylo shifted, making room for Hux’s tiny human body.

Kylo had sprawled out all across the couch, enjoying the feel of the fabric no doubt, which was so different from the dirt and grass he was used to. He slowly sat up though, stretching a wide swath of pale tummy that Hux had found himself admiring more than once over the course of the night.

He turned his attention to the holovid screen though, when he thought Kylo might catch him staring; sometimes his fascination with the snake man at his side made Kylo feel uncomfortable. More than once Kylo had ended their liaison early because Armitage couldn’t help staring; Kylo was gorgeous.

His sleek tail looked almost black in the darkness, but Hux knew it was only so dark on the underside. Scales formed up his hips, a small smattering of them just over his hip bones almost like freckles. If Hux was extra observant when they were together, he was able to catch Kylo picking at them after he’d shed, peeling off what he hadn’t managed to get off before climbing in through Armitage’s window like an intruder.

But now he was welcome, with his thick black hair and even blacker eyes; the contrast between that and his pale skin already had a bulge growing in Armitage’s pants. It was a side effect of being around Kylo that he chose to ignore; they’d been going at it almost since Armitage’s first day of classes. Now, well in to his second semester at the military academy, he couldn’t even remember how it had all begun.

He scrolled through their choice of holovids as Kylo looked suspiciously at the bowl of popcorn; he was naturally a shy, defensive creature. Once he’d even chosen to hide under Hux’s bed and out of sight, rather than own up to the fact that he’d knocked over a lamp. Kylo’s clumsiness was a bit annoying, but also endearing.

“There, how about this on. It’s called, ‘The Great Polar Ice Caps.’”

“What are polar ice caps?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Armitage said, clicking on the program. The holovid lit up the dark room and caused Kylo to flinch.

“I don’t like that,” he said, and Armitage could feel Kylo’s tail recoil from around his feet. He immediately made sure that the volume wasn’t too loud, trying to keep Kylo from getting too spooked.

“How about we cuddle?” Hux suggested, shifting positions on the couch.

Kylo eyed him, seeming to think about the offer for a few long seconds. But then he nodded, and began to crawl over the couch, onto Armitage. “Fine, but I get to lean on you this time.”

Armitage cracked a smile, and nodded, “Alright.” Then he slung one arm over the back of the couch until Kylo settled in his lap. After some quick finagling, Armitage spread his legs around Kylo as the documentary began, and Kylo sighed quietly, probably not meaning for Armitage to hear, as he rested with his back to Armitage’s front.

Slowly, Armitage wrapped his arms around Kylo’s torso, holding him gently, and rubbing a finger gently over that smattering of scales he was slowly memorizing.

The documentary burst to life with a magnificent scene of water and ice, some overstuffed life forms waddling about on a frozen world, and then some wind blowing the ice from the tops of cliffs. Several minutes in, Kylo shifted, and scrunched up his nose.

“I don’t get the point,” he said, tail curling up slowly on the couch as he made himself re-comfortable.

“What point?”

“The point of this. This chill and flicks, or whatever it’s called.”

“Here, let me show you,” Armitage said, and he couldn’t help himself as his hand trailed down to Kylo’s abdomen, then lower.

He found the little pouch there, and pressed a palm flat against the slit of the opening, the surrounding area scaly but smooth to the touch. Kylo let out a quiet hiss of breath, so Armitage kept rubbing slowly in a circle.

“I thought we were supposed to be watching the movie,” Kylo said quietly, though he was arching in to the contact.

“We can do two things at once,” Armitage purred quietly in to the mass of dark hair near Kylo’s ear. With a practiced hand, he dipped two fingers in to the slit and swiped down, the head of one cock waiting for him. Armitage wrapped the tips of his fingers around it, pulling the head forward and Kylo grumbled quietly, hips jerking back in to Armitage’s.

Armitage wanted to chuckle and tease him, but that was a big turn off for Kylo. So he just smiled quietly in to his hair, and pinched gently around Kylo’s tip, teasing the already wet member.

Kylo reached up with one hand, and cupped the back of Armitage’s head. He gave several good thrusts, bursting up in to Armitage’s hand just as Hux wrapped all five fingers around Kylo’s shaft. His second cock bobbed free, hemi’s now both asking for Armitage’s attention. Armitage was always so stunned at how quickly Kylo got excited, but he indulged his naga boyfriend none the less, and wrapped a hand around each shaft.

Finally Kylo moaned, turning his head to the side a bit. Then he began thrusting back and forth, Armitage’s fingers sticky from Kylo’s self-lubricating sack.

Armitage tugged gently, each hand twisting up to Kylo’s tip, then down to his base but not back in to the pouch. He drew out Kylo’s orgasm as best he could, Kylo’s wet mouth gaped open as he moaned in the throes of Armitage’s arms.

When Kylo tensed Armitage pressed a hard kiss to where his ear probably was under the thick black locks, and whispered, “Are you going to come?”

“Yes,” Kylo gasped, and it wasn’t even more than a few seconds until he came spurting onto his stomach, sticky white liquid more viscous that Armitage’s own. Armitage didn’t know very much about Kylo’s anatomy, but he knew enough to get him off.

He slowed the strokes, and glanced at the documentary which still showed most of an hour left to be viewed. Armitage pressed his fists down to the very base, one last time before slowly letting Kylo go.

Kylo rolled his stomach forward, arching back against Armitage like he was yawning and stretching. Then he slumped back against Armitage, his hemipenes slowly receding as the blood flow returned to normal.

Quietly, in the darkness of the room, as the documentary played on, Kylo whispered, “I think I like this Netflix and chill.”

* * *

It was between classes and Armitage didn’t have very far to walk to his next period. So when he saw a group of students gathered at the far end of the quad, near the only gate where cars were allowed to enter and exit, he decided to investigate.

The day was a bit chilly, but he had on a standard issue uniform and laced up boots, which kept him fairly well protected from the elements. He trounced over the grass, affixing the cap on his head since he was outdoors now. As he got closer, he saw a very large shipping crate being lifted on to a waiting hovercar. It looked like something they shipped animals in, with little holes in it for air.

“It’s huge-”

“Did you see it?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s definitely venomous,” the other students were whispering, gathered in a group on the lawn, and only held back from running at the durasteel animal cage by one of their professors.

“What happened?” Armitage asked, a bit shorter than the other boys so he tried to get up to his tip toes to peer over their heads.

“They found a snake-”

“A naga,” the professor, a highly decorated man, interrupted even though he didn’t turn around to face them. In front of the group, the driver was just finishing shutting the clamp on the last lock to that giant, metal box. Inside, they could all hear something knocking about.

Armitage walked around the group and slightly away from them so he could see the abomination that was basically a durasteel prison cell. It couldn’t be, not his naga. Not his Kylo, because Kylo was smarter than that. Kylo had plenty of places to hide and he was incredibly fast, there was no way they would have caught him.

“Stay back son,” he was instructed, causing Armitage to stop in his tracks. Two very familiar finger, that Armitage had sucked on only a few nights prior poked out of one of the tiny holes in the box, poking out in Armitage’s directly like Kylo was reaching for him.

The whole group gasped and stepped back, and Armitage’s heart broke as he gulped down the lump in his throat, desperate to reach out to Kylo in turn. But he was also shot through by fear; what if Kylo called out to him? He’d only ever given Kylo his first name, so it would be a dead giveaway that he’d known about the naga on the premises, and that he could have endangered other students by not reporting it.

But then the hovercar engine roared to life, drowning out any noise from the small gaggle of students. Armitage watched as his heart sank, and the vehicle began to prattle away from the academy.

The fingers disappeared, going from the side to the back of the box, poking out again, reaching once more for Armitage. And Armitage could do nothing but stand and stare, and watch his perfect boyfriend be carted off to some foreign space zoo.

* * *

 

**Fifteen years later**

Supreme Leader Snoke had begun a campaign to snuff out the Resistance. Under his direction, the lights of hope were slowly going out in the galaxy. Despite his best efforts, however, it wasn’t enough, and he decided to hire an outside contractor for guidance.

Armitage Hux was promoted to General only as a formality; that way he could have a higher clearance to allow him to sit in on meetings that the general public would never know about. He was hired for his strategic expertise when it came to coordinating large fleets of ships and men. He’d successfully organized several bombing campaigns, in fact, so he was one of the most experienced men in his field, despite his age.

Hux arrived with several aids at his side, since a General was only as good as his men. He strode in to what could only be called a throne room with his hands behind his back, cap removed and being held by a young cadet that trailed along at the back of the group. Phasma fell in line behind him, her cape billowing as they strode quickly forward. He held his head high with his hair smartly parted on the left, and a smug look on his face.

When he got to Snokes throne, Snoke rose to greet him; he’d only ever seen Snoke in holoprojections, and if he’d thought Snoke looked unsavory then, that opinion was doubled now that he saw the man in person. He was old and slightly crippled with a bit of a hunch, and a pock marked face. But Hux was used to seeing men grizzled by war, so he gave Snoke a hard salute, and Snoke in turn reached out to shake his hand.

“General, thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Snoke said, going back to sit on his gold throne. Hux kept his eyes on Snoke, focusing on the task at hand. To anybody on the outside, he would seem like the cold, calculating man who might have, if the rumors were true, had his own father killed. But internally, Hux was screaming.

It wasn’t the lavish throne or the grizzled man before him; it wasn’t even the gilded chandeliers that cast light a bit too brightly around the marble floor. All of this seemed a bit lavish, but not out of place for what he’d expected. What Hux hadn’t expected, or anticipated, was the abused little creature at Snokes side, propped up on a pillow and slowly raising his head, as Hux stood only a few feet away.

Hux didn’t get a good look at him, what with his attention seemingly singularly focused on Snoke, but he saw enough to notice the scars. Kylo was still the same color as before, a dark grey with a black belly, and that thick mop of hair Hux used to tease his fingers through. Hux hadn’t thought about Kylo in years; so long, in fact, that he’d nearly convinced himself it was all a dream.

But now as he made the niceties and introduced each man and woman in his group, he knew that it hadn’t been a dream at all. It had been very real, and he knew that Kylo, that intelligent creature he’d spent so many nights with as a cadet, would recognize him too.

* * *

Dinner was extravagant. Several different kinds of meats and exotic vegetables were served, everything within arm’s reach on the long table. Hux, always a light eater, helped himself to the dishes he knew and recognized, choosing to stay away from a steaming vat of something that was still bubbling.

Next to him, Snoke was diligently cooing to Kylo who hadn’t said a word. Phasma was on his other side, though had quickly taken up a conversation with the man next to her.

Kylo was curled up under and around Snokes chair, much longer now than when they’d been at the academy. But his body was still the same, still the torso of a man with broad shoulders and a smattering of scales that looked like moles, his torso still hairless and pale. Hux ignored it as Snoke spoke to Kylo like he was a baby, skewering a sprout like it had offended him.

“So, General Hux, may I call you Armitage?” Snoke asked, shooing Kylo away, though Kylo only let his head rest under Snokes chair. If he listened hard enough, Hux thought he might have heard Kylo huff.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“How are you liking your accommodations so far?”

“They’re wonderful, really. And I appreciate you making room for my entourage, I think they are quite enjoying it as well.”

“Excellent; I couldn’t very well let my strategist’s team sleep out on their ship for the next month.” Hux laughed genially, and took a sip of his wine. “Your hospitality is greatly appreciated.”

* * *

After dinner, it was time for all the high ranking members at the table to retire to a side room where they could smoke cigars and pat each other on the backs. Phasma rolled her eyes and Hux apologized, and they whispered together something about Snokes blatant misogyny. But Hux had to attend, and he knew that this was one of the times that they would begin to plan their attack, even if it was only halfhearted ideas while smoking overpriced cigars and drinking overpriced lum.

The conversations went well in to the early hours of the morning until, finally, Hux felt like he could retire. Many people stayed up but he used the excuse of his travels to leave the room early. Nobody urged him to stay, each one understanding the ails of space travel.

Finally Hux got back to his room, and he sagged against the bedpost of an extravagant bed. Snoke would be a hard man to please; he was very demanding, but also paying a large sum for Hux’s services. Slowly Hux began to undress, the smell of cigar smoke sticking to his hair and he considered taking a shower, but decided to wait until morning.

Stripping out of his military blues and down to his boxers, he changed those and put on a plain white shirt. Then he slipped in to a cold bed, crisp sheets crinkling around him. Finally he felt the weight of the food and the drink and the long hours he’d been awake, head resting on a cool, soft pillow.

He sighed, resting on his stomach, mind still working though his body began to slow. He was used to sleepless nights, and knew that while he was here there would be many. But at least he’d had a comfortable bed to come back to, not some cot with a single blanket. He didn’t like to elevate himself to a rank higher than his men so he always made sure his accommodations were the same as the lowest ranking soldier in his entourage. He preferred to appear just like them, since it earned him more loyalty. As he lay, his thoughts drifted.

It was unclear to him whether he was dreaming or not, at first. Half asleep but half awake, he felt a pressure on the bed, and chased the dream for only a second before the sheets covering him were ripped off the bed, and he was thrown over on to his back.

Immediately Hux was defending blows to his face; not closed fists, but hard slaps that stung his skin and he immediately began to fight back. He flailed, grabbing the wrists of his attacker. But his attacker was strong, cold scales sliding against the insides of his legs, before one hand was free and clasping tight around Hux’s neck.

Hux reached up and grabbed at the arm holding him down, only until Kylo lowered his face to Hux’s and hissed, a dangerously high tone that made Hux’s skin break out in goosebumps.

“How dare you,” Kylo whispered, his hand tightening. Hux slapped his arm twice, begging for release. And Kylo gave it to him, only to slap him hard across the face. “How dare you!” Kylo shouted, and Hux’s head snapped to the side.

“Shhhh! Damn it, don’t- get off!” Hux shoved Kylo, but only enough so that Hux could sit up.

“You left me-”

“I didn’t leave you.”

“Then why, _how_ did they find out?”

“I don’t- I have no idea. I didn’t know until-”

“And then, you just _watched_.”

“Kylo, listen-”

“No! You never listened to me,” Kylo recoiled, body slithering to the end of the bed. “And then you called them, your _teachers_ , and you watched as I was taken away.”

“I’m sorry, there was nothing I could do.”

“And I was sold, and beaten. And you could do nothing?! What have you been doing since then?”

“I- I’m sorry. I wouldn’t even know where to start tracking you down, even if I had the time, or the money.”

“Oh, so now I’m just property to you,” Kylo said bitterly, sliding off the bed and towards the open window where he’d come in.

“No, wait, Kylo.” Hux hopped off the bed, and jumped in front of Kylo to block his path. “I don’t know how they found you. I didn’t know what happened to you. After I graduated, I went off planet. I thought… I don’t know, that maybe you were brought to a sanctuary or something. Your kind are so rare, I thought you would have some protection.”

“Nobody protected me,” he said angrily, rising up slowly until he was taller than Hux, and could tower over him. Hux bit back a tremble at seeing his full length, body wrought with scars that hadn’t been there before.

“I would have if I could…” Hux paused, and knew what he was about to say was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. “But I can now. Not- not right now, but I can make a plan for you. For us.” Slowly Kylo lowered himself to eyelevel with Hux, and tilted his head curiously, some of his anger burnt off.

“I’m here for a month, helping Snoke as his Chief Strategist. During that time I can make plans to get you out of here. It’ll be tricky but you’ll just have to trust me.”

“You’re not one who should be asking for trust right now,” he grumbled, and Hux nodded.

“I know, but I can help you. It’s just going to take a little bit of time.”

“I’ve waited, I’ve spent time!”

“I know, I know shhhh. You’ll alert them of your absence. I promise you though, when I leave here, I’ll take you with me.”

“They’re already alerted of my absence.” Hux’s heart sank. Given the scars rattled across Kylo’s body, he was sure Kylo would be beaten for this.

“They are?”

“Snoke keeps a tight leash but… sometimes he forgets.”

Hux hummed in acknowledgement, then slowly went back to the bed. “Well, if that’s the case, then you can stay the night if you want. Better make the most of your freedom, even if it’s just sleeping.”

“We could do something else with my time, if you’re interested…” Kylo offered, slowly slithering over to Hux and between his legs.

“Oh, well I think I’d be okay with that. It’s been too long…” he reached up, and stroked a hand through Kylo’s untamed hair. Kylo’s only response was a quiet hum as he leaned in to Hux’s soft gesture, before he pressed forward against Hux, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Hux tasted him back, the familiarity of it all coming back to him. Kylo’s scales were cold against him, which was something he’d forgotten about over the years. But he didn’t mind, he liked Kylo, _all_ of Kylo. With a gentleness he was sure Kylo hadn’t experienced since their last liaison, Hux tucked a small tuft of hair behind Kylo’s ear, before throwing both arms around his neck, and thrusting his hips forward slightly to garner a response from Kylo.

The response was immediate as Kylo pressed forward, slowly pushing Hux down in to the mattress. Hux was soft and slow, tired from the long day he’d had, but not too tired for this. He savored each taste, gently caressing Kylo’s back and shoulders.

They lay there with Hux’s legs dangling off the bed as Kylo slowly curled up around him. The end of Kylo’s tail slithered under his belly to press teasingly once on the inside of each of Hux’s thighs, causing him to spread his legs wider. Then his tail gently wrapped around one thigh, the very end brushing softly just below the bottom of Hux’s boxers.

Hux began to peel his shirt off and Kylo helped, before he crawled back on the bed so he wouldn’t be half hanging off. Kylo slithered forward, pressing more of his tail between Hux’s legs, taking up the space there. “Stars, you’ve gotten big,” Hux said between kisses, and Kylo hummed.

“That’s not all,” he whispered, a seduction in his voice that made Hux curious. So he reached down, his arm not quite long enough so Kylo moved forward a bit, so Hux could feel the bulge as his hemipenes came closer to the surface, chasing the pleasure Hux was offering.

“Mmm, very nice,” Hux hummed, and swiped a hand over the slit that kept them hidden. “May I?” he asked, a bit of a smile on his face.

“Go right ahead,” Kylo grumbled, as if he didn’t need to ask for permission. So Hux dipped his fingers in, and almost immediately came out with both of Kylo’s cocks, revealing them to the cool night air. Above him, Kylo gave an audible shiver, and propped himself up over Hux on one elbow.

“Stars I missed this,” Hux whispered, fingers pressing between the two cocks before he chose one over the other. Kylo was already wet, seminal fluid coating each and he groaned down on Hux, chest dropping as Hux began to tug at him.

Hux heard Kylo hiss quietly, and could hear the sheets ruffle as he pulled the rest of his body onto the bed. Slowly his tail draped itself like a series of U’s between and over Hux’s legs, nearly pinning him down by the sheer weight of it.

Kylo tilted his head to the side, breathing in to Hux’s neck as Hux’ tugged at him. “Just like before,” Kylo hissed in an in indulgent voice, and Hux couldn’t help but smirk.

“Except I’m more experienced now,” and then he forced Kylo over, rolling over on top of him. Veritably sitting on the pile of muscles and scales, Hux took both of Kylo’s cocks in to his hands, rearing up over him. Kylo groaned and tossed his head to the side, arms spread out on either side as he grabbed at the sheets.

He lay open, totally exposed to Hux and Hux was thrilled to watch Kylo come undone. But he had needs too, and now that Hux was fifteen years older, he knew how to take what he wanted. So he gave Kylo a few good strokes, just to remind him of what he’d been missing and to satisfy him while Hux did the rest of the prep.

Then he let go, and clambered over Kylo’s mess of a tail towards his bag. “Where- where are you going?” Kylo sounded desperate, and it almost broke Hux’s heart to hear his voice like that.

“I’m just getting something real quick.” He rifled through his kit with one hand as the other pressed his boxers down towards his ankles, and pulled out a small jar of a viscous liquid. It could be used for many things; as a healing aid for burns or small wounds, as a lotion for skin, and also as a lubricant. In lieu of having the proper item on hand, this would have to do.

Then he crawled back over Kylo who slowly writhed, working himself up without even touching, as Hux leaned down to kiss him. Kylo pressed back hard and needy, and Hux opened the jar, swiping a finger in before swiping a finger behind himself. Then he broke the kiss, excited at the prospect of doing this with Kylo.

“What are you doing?” Kylo whispered quietly, though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

“Just wait, I have to… you know.”

“We only did that once before,” Kylo acknowledged, and Hux smiled in the semi darkness of the room.

“I remember. We were both so naive back then.”

“Yes,” Kylo hissed quietly, and began to gently move between Hux’s legs. He shifted and pulsed, the cold of his scales below his cloaca pressing up against Hux’s balls and making him wriggle. He smiled, leaning forward with one hand on the eyes closed as he concentrated.

“You’re making this difficult,” he whispered.

“Good,” Kylo chuckled, and Hux couldn’t help the smile that grew more on his face as he slipped a finger in, warming himself. “Hold me open, both hands,” he instructed.

With minimal instruction, Kylo reached around Hux and pulled his ass cheeks apart, allowing Hux easier access to slip in two fingers. He hummed, fucking his fist in to himself eagerly, slow in his preparations but diligent.

Soon enough he jerked forward, purposely sliding his cock between both of Kylo’s and Kylo utterly groaned in delight as his head fell back on the pillows. Hux slipped his fingers out then, giving himself as much time as he dared spare. If they knew Kylo had already escaped Snokes private chambers, they could be doing a sweep of each room right now, though he didn’t hear anything from the hallway.

He scooted forward, his cock already a bit leaky from Kylo’s cold scales giving his balls constant friction, and then he reached back, positioning one of Kylo’s cocks. “Do you have a preference?” he paused to ask.

“Either is fine.”

Hux nodded, choosing the one his fingers were already tickling around. “Hold me open,” he whispered, half bent over Kylo and trying to prepare himself. It’d been too long since he’d done this, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take Kylo because he was so big. But this might be their only chance to be together, and he planned to take full advantage of that.

Again Kylo reached behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart, his breath hitching as Kylo positioned him. Hux shifted his leg, so one of Kylo’s cocks would come up under him, and that way he’d be able to jerk them both off. As he pressed back, he bit down the pain and uncomfortableness, knowing it was only temporary.

Kylo groaned and arched his back, instinctively canting his hips up and making Hux jerk forward, both hands landing on Kylo’s chest as he whined a quiet, “Kriff.”

Kylo gasped, breath shaky as he spoke. “Are you o-okay?” It was clear that Kylo was already tense in his arousal, so Hux just nodded his head.

“Yes, just… not used to… oh,” he sighed quietly, scooting back further on Kylo’s cock. Slowly he began to move on and off, reaching down between them to cup Kylo’s other cock and his own together. He squeezed, and Kylo let out a low moan, tossing his head again to the side and this time, he grabbed on to Hux’s thighs instead of the bed.

“Kriff, you’re so big,” he said it more to himself than for Kylo’s benefit. But Kylo moaned louder in response, a desperate noise asking for more.

Hux continued, curiosity piqued. “You like that? Dirty talk?”

“More, please,” Kylo begged, and even though he couldn’t even open his eyes because of the ecstasy Hux was putting him through, Hux indulged him, and leaned forward so he could whisper closer to his ear. “You barely even fit,” he moaned quietly. “And it’s so deep, hitting me so good. You feel so good, and you’ll make me come again, and again-”

Kylo writhed and captured Hux’s mouth in a kiss, but it was broken by another moan as Hux’s hand stroked faster around them. “All night you can fuck me, hold me down and make me yours.”

“Yes,” Kylo growled, something seeming to awaken in him as he grabbed for Hux’s hips. He pressed Hux all the way down and Hux yelped, but now he was at Kylo’s mercy.

Kylo’s big paws pulled up and pushed back down, forcing Hux to move faster and deeper. It hurt, but the pain was all part of the process as he focused on their cocks, his slick hand continuing to move. “Yes, yes,” Kylo growled deeper, Hux squeaking out as he felt Kylo hit his sweet spot.

Then Kylo barrel over Hux, rolling him on to his back and lifting his hips from the bed. He fucked down in to Hux like a true monster, hissing in Hux’s face and forcing him open. Kylo thrust as deep as he could, Hux half off the bed and not stopping his own quickening fingers.

“Mine, so good, ah-”

Hux cried out as he _felt_ Kylo come inside him, like a hard pulse right down to his core the second before he felt Kylo also stain his stomach. Hux squeaked out an orgasm of his own, the thought of Kylo coming inside him driving him over the edge. “Filling me,” he squeaked, and Kylo hissed a response.

His hands held Hux’s hips so hard he was sure it would bruise, but he remained stroking regardless as Kylo pumped wave after wave in and on to him. Hux felt him pulsing and the slickness between his fingers as they both stained his belly.

With a final, lasting thrust that hurt more than the others and made Hux grit his teeth, finally Kylo lowered Hux’s hips to the bed and began to pull out. He panted as he did so quickly, collapsing half on top of Hux and half on the bed. Hux panted below him, trapped by all the layers of tail and limbs, bed no longer cold from having a single body lying in a single space.

Kylo panted, head turned away from Hux, and Hux could feel the bones protruding from his ribcage from not being fed enough. Kylo whispered to no one in particular, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had that.”

Hux reached over a hand, stroking through Kylo’s hair gently. “I’m sorry for what he’s done to you.”

* * *

Hux made a point not to speak to Kylo after that. He’d remained silent when Kylo went missing for days, only to show up with lines of pink across his back and two healing black eyes. Kylo was demure, avoiding eye contact and not even muttering two words to Snoke. Hux didn’t see him eat for days.

He went about his duties, snuffing out more of the resistance, taking time to execute each plan after plotting every single detail. By the end of the month, Hux and Kylo had barely even said two words to each other besides a formal greeting initiated by Snoke.

A week before he was due to depart, and during a soiree that served as Hux and his entourage’s send off, Hux stood with Phasma, plotting and scheming as they always did.

“And I assume the message was delivered?”

“Yes sir,” Phasma muttered, having relayed a time and place to meet on the night before Hux’s departure. And to Hux’s surprise, Kylo was able to sneak out.

* * *

They hurried down an empty corridor, Phasma following at a jogging pace with her blaster at the ready. They were quickly escorting Kylo to the extraction point. The group of four broke out on to a covered landing, Hux’s men having bribed the guards with liquor and credits.

In the middle of the landing, a large metal box stood open, and Kylo slowed, looking apprehensive. “In,” Hux instructed, walking past it to speak to a pilot who was waiting.

They exchanged a quick conversation, going over the plan once more before Hux handed over a bribe to sweeten the deal. Then he turned back to Kylo, and walked to the box. “Get in, quickly.”

“Hux, I- I”

“It’s only temporary. Here,” He said, sliding off his coat and putting it around Kylo’s shoulders. “It might get a little cold, but it’ll only be for a short while.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” he said uncertainly, looking down at the large durasteel box that could become his sarcophagus.

“Of course you can, it’s the only way.”

“But what if I get lost?”

“You won’t get lost. Remember what I told you,” Hux knelt down, and cupped Kylo’s face to get his attention. “I said I wouldn’t leave here without you. Now, this _is_ going to work. I’ve hired a pilot with an untraceable ship. He’ll drop you off at an extraction point, and I’ll come to pick you up in a few hours’ time.”

“Armitage, I’m scared.”

“I won’t ever lose you again, I promise.” He kissed Kylo out of desperation, because they only had a small window of time before they ran the risk of getting caught. But with the kiss Kylo seemed to find his courage, and he slowly slid in to the box, taking Hux’s coat with him.

He laid down, still looking scared and uncertain as the rest of him slowly slithered over the side. Hux tried to smile confidently down at Kylo, and he even help lift the lid of the box and close it over Kylo. Then it was locked, and the box was carted on to the small transport ship.

He and Phasma stood watching as the ship took off, both with worried looks on their faces. Phasma leaned in, sounding just as uncertain as Hux felt. “Do you really think this will work?”

Hux swallowed thickly, having never felt more uncertain about anything in his life. But he nodded with a stiff jaw, watching the light from the engine slowly fading in the distance. “Yes, I do.”

* * *

“What do you mean it’s _lost_?” Hux snapped.

“I’m- I’m sorry?” said a low level officer who Hux had tasked with finding the untraceable ship.

“The ship, what do you mean it’s lost? How can it be lost?”

“Well, sir, its, uh, well you wanted it to be untraceable.”

“Untraceable to everyone else!” he smacked a control board out of anger, though not damaging anything in the process. Hux paced, hands behind his back, anger welling up in him.

Kylo was in in a box, on a ship, somewhere out in the galaxy. Hux had no way of knowing where he was, since the shipment of himself never arrived at the extraction point. As he paced and the pilot of the ship he was on surveilled the area in and around their secret spot, several other ships had been dispatched as well to aid in the search.

Hux was alerted of some debris a few minutes later and was, of course, horrified at the scene as they flew over the mostly-abandoned planet covered in lush green fauna. The ground had been set ablaze, with compressions in the ground demarcating where a ship had gone down.

The area of impact was several kilometers, and bits of the ship lay strewn about. The fires had been put out, possibly from the early morning rain, though things were still smoldering as his ship landed. Hux disembarked first, tailed by Phasma and several other men.

They fanned out, looking for any sign of the box. Even around the crash site, birds still seemed to chirp high in the trees and the sound of a waterfall could be heard a short distance away. Hux wandered towards the sound of water, since if Kylo was alive, it was conceivable that’s where he would be.

A small waterfall was in fact located, with a deep pool of clear water beneath it. There half submerged in the deep stream, was a small durasteel box, big enough for a half man, half snake to fit inside.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, and shed his spare great coat as he trounced over. He looked over the box and began to panic when he saw that just under the waterline, the box still had its lock intact. “Kylo!” He banged on the box, and then pushed against one side of it. “Phasma, help me! We need to roll it over.”

Shouldering her blaster, Phasma got up next to him as he moved down halfway in to the water.

“Sir! The water, it could be-”

“I don’t care! Push,” he grunted, and together they pushed the box right side up. Then Phasma shot the lock off, the key long since forgotten. They pulled the door open, only to reveal the crate half full of water, though empty of life.

“What-” Hux stood back, confused.

“Look at this,” Phasma motioned, running a hand along one corner of the lid. “It’s dented.”

“Maybe… did he get out?”

“He must have,” Phasma said, equally confused. They both turned to look around slowly, for any sign of him.

“Kylo?” Hux called in confusion. What if Phasma was right, what if Kylo had gotten out and slithered off? What if Hux had lost Kylo, again?

“Kylo!” Hux shouted once more, stepping out of the water though his boots were ruined now. He felt sticky and hot in his outfit, and began to undo the front of his uniform. This was the perfect climate for Kylo; semi-rainforest with plenty of water, and fresh food.

Hux shed his uniform shirt, and debated sitting down to think and rest, and perhaps wait, when something inky black with two eyes behind it, poked its head out of the water.

Kylo slowly rose up, pushing back the hair that covered his eyes, and immediately Hux trudged in to the water towards him. “Kylo!” he shouted, getting only two steps in before Kylo had quickly swam the rest of the distance.

Hux threw his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, clinging to him. “Oh stars, I thought you were dead. I thought you were hurt, how did you- are you-” He pulled back, eyesight blurry with tears as he tried to assess the damage.

But Kylo was smiling and warm, and wet, and his touch was soft around Hux’s waist. “I’m fine, Hux. Really. This place is great.”

“Oh Kylo,” Hux sighed and pulled Kylo in for a kiss. “I thought I’d lost you again,” he whispered, pressing tongue forward and Kylo swallowed him down.

Then Kylo pulled him closer, his scales warm now in the temperate water, and let them slowly drift out to the middle of the little pool under the water fall. Despite having gel in his hair, Hux didn’t care as a mist slowly fell over them, doting his hair and nose.

“You never have to worry about losing me again,” Kylo said quietly, securely holding Hux in his arms. Hux stroked his cheek and Kylo leaned in to the touch.

“I’m never going anywhere without you ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Naga Kylo, Top Kylo Ren, Young Armitage Hux, Strategist Armitage Hux, Hemipeen, Everyone Loves The Hemipeen, Hand Jobs, Netflix and Chill, Escape, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Snoke Being A Dick, Hux Gets A Dicking


	5. In The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Non-Con
> 
> When college student Armitage Hux turns in a creative writing assignment, he's horrified to discover he accidentally turned in one of his kinky fantasies that he writes on the side. But when that, and many other fantasies start coming to life, Armitage isn't sure he's ready to face his attacker, and the man whose making all his naughtiest dreams come true.
> 
> Opening scene inspired by this art by [first-disorder](http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/147211134314/i-saw-the-other-day-post-about-how-somebody-wanted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

Abject horror was the only way it could be described. The feeling in his gut made him want to puke as he stared down at the creative writing assignment that had just been handed back to him. In big, red letters right at the top, his professor had written, “See me after class.” And it was no mystery as to why.

As an aspiring young college student, Hux hoped one day to become a writer, or maybe even a book editor. In his creative writing class, their assignment had been about winter. Instead, he’d handed in some of the dirtiest filth he’d ever written.

He wrote it as an exercise to relieve the stress; sometimes when things got too crazy, he’d sit himself in front of his laptop and write a few thousand words of some naughty scenario that he played out in his head. He even posted some online and got quite a bit of feedback, but he didn’t want anyone in his mundane life to know what he wrote to unwind. They were all, of course, just his fantasies coming to life on the page. But now, he’d apparently accidentally printed and turned one of them in!

He didn’t even remember saving the bit of naughtiness to the folder on his computer for this class, but apparently he had. And he hadn’t even noticed when he handed the paper in. He felt like a complete idiot, and also completely embarrassed.

When the class was over, Hux had half a mind to just walk out and try to drop the class entirely. But he really liked the class up until that point; the teacher was great, and his TA was a nice piece of eye candy to look at.

The guy seemed a bit like a stereotypical writer, what with his black clothes and dark, messy hair. He had brooding artist vibe written all over him, so it was no surprise that he was the TA for a creative writing class.

But now, as Hux walked up to the teacher’s desk with his face already flushed a deep shade of red, and clutching his notebook that hid the embarrassing story, he wished it was just him and the professor. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky.

“Professor, I uh, want to apologize… for my assignment?”

“Mr. Hux, I’m glad you stayed behind. I was half expecting you to drop out right away.” His professor was nice, a tall woman with blonde hair and a bit of a stern smile. Next to her, the TA seemed busy reorganizing a stack of paper with a red pen in hand.

“I’m _so_ sorry, and _so_ embarrassed. I’ll take the F, I’m just- I’m so sorry.”

“That’s alright,” she smiled, seeming genuinely amused. “I’ve read plenty of romance novels in my time, so nothing surprises me.”

Hux let out a sigh of relief, but she continued. “Unfortunately, what you turned in wasn’t the assignment though, so I should fail you. But, I can see that it was an honest mistake, so if you turn in the assignment by the next class, I’ll only dock 10 points off your grade, and I’ll just deduct from that if there’s any mistakes.”

“That’s- thank you, oh my gosh. Thank you so much. I will definitely, definitely have something else to turn in next week. I’m so sorry, again.”

“That’s alright. I’m glad you’re finding a creative outlet.”

Hux felt relief wash over him as he left the classroom. He was still shaking as he walked down the hall, but felt immensely better at how the professor had reacted. As he exited the building, he wrapped his scarf around his neck, snow beginning to fall in the first days of winter.

* * *

Hux awoke with a start, his mind racing immediately as he found himself in an uncomfortable, and compromising position. His hands were tied to something, a pipe perhaps, above his head. And his fly was down, his penis exposed to the cold, damp air. It smelled like earth, or maybe that was mold.

He was blindfolded, and could hear the slow drip of water from a leaky faucet as he turned his head left to right, though he couldn’t see anything. “Hello?”

He jerked suddenly as something was put around his limp cock, and he looked down, though still blindfolded. “What are you- what are you doing?” He asked, before a second later, the plastic vibrator sprang to life.

“Oh no,” he whispered, and he knew exactly what was happening. He’d written about this, even turned it in to his professor on accident. He was so embarrassed, but now he knew exactly what was going to happen. Now that his fantasy was coming to life, he was the least horny he’d ever been in his life.

“Please, let me go.”

He heard a quiet tutting from somewhere behind him and off to the side, before a quiet voice spoke. “We’ve barely even started and you’re already begging.”

“Whatever you want, I can-” His cock began to harden, and he gave it a groan as it did so. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sure he’d dreamed about it, but living it was different. How long would he be down here? And what else would this guy do to him?

“You can what?” He had no idea who this guy was, or how he’d gotten down to this basement. Maybe it wasn’t even a basement, he wasn’t sure. And maybe the sandwich and soda he’d had for dinner had tasted funny, or it might have been his imagination. Whatever had happened, he was here now, and his cock was springing to life at the vibrations.

“I can-” Hux whimpered, warmth radiating up his stomach. “I can give you whatever you want. Just please let me go,” he whined, shifting on his seat. As he shifted, something rattled, and he realized he was definitely tied to a pipe of some sort, and his ankles were tied to each leg of the chair.

“There’s nothing I want that you could give me, besides this.” Using the remote control, the machine began to vibrate louder and faster, and Hux whined.

He made to stomp his foot but he was hopelessly restrained, his stomach revealed to the cold basement air as his shirt was lifted up since his hands were over his head. He whimpered, and sat back, trying to steel himself against this.

How many times had he thought of this, of being forced to get off? How often had he wanted to be restrained, held down and made to come? Too many, that’s how many. But being here and in the reality of it, he wanted nothing more than freedom. Slowly, his tip pinkened and his arousal grew.

The guy, whoever he was, lingered silent behind and slightly to the side of him. Hux wanted to cry for help, but he was afraid, terrified in fact of what this guy might do because he was obviously a maniac. So Hux whimpered in silence, hoping that this was as bad as it was going to get.

He began to shake his head, gritting his teeth as his orgasm approached. What would the guy do to him after this? He had to prologue it for as long as possible. But the more he thought about not coming, the more his gut grew warm and his balls grew tight. Finally he cried out, and spurted… somewhere, anywhere, in to the air maybe when a few drops came back down and landed on his jeans. They soaked through and he felt the warm dollops seeping in.

“Beautiful,” the guy purred, and swiped a finger over Hux’s tip when he was done. Hux yelped, and heard the guy make a puckering sound, like he’d just tasted the semen from the Hux’s head.

“Delicious, too. I knew I made the right decision in choosing you.”

“Please,” Hux begged, his body still jerking, his head still spinning and everything hurt. “Turn it off.”

“If you don’t be quiet, I’m going to have to gag you too.”

That was when Hux really put up a fight. He tugged and tugged at his restraints, crying out. The pipe he was tied to banged against the wall as he tried to get free, but it was no use. He hurt, like a hard pinching right under his tip.

Abruptly, the vibrator slowed to its previous pace, and the guy stepped up closer to Hux. “Now, let’s see if we can’t drag this out a bit more,” he said, before a rubber ball was unceremoniously shoved in to Hux’s mouth. He bit down hard, screaming out for the guy not to do this. But then the gag was fastened behind his head, and he could feel the guy’s breath on the back of his neck as he affixed it.

“You’re making just a bit too much noise for my taste, I prefer my partners to be quieter.”

Hux wasn’t his partner, Hux wasn’t even being that noisy either! He wasn’t a willing participant in this, and the guy was talking like they were dating. He continued his struggle, but was growing weak as the vibrator continued to pinch and buzz, and Hux felt his face start to get hot as he began to cry.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon,” said the guy, leering over him and wiping away a tear that escaped the blindfold. “Just two more to go, and then you’ll be on your way.”

Two more!? Hux couldn’t have two more, he could barely even squeak out one when he was on his own, which, he wouldn’t readily admit, was all the time since he’d come to college. He’d been bone dry since he moved in to the dorms despite having a private room, and now he was here, trapped in some sicko’s basement, being physically tortured to orgasm for him. Hux openly cried, tears rolling down his cheeks slowly.

But the guy didn’t stop the toy, and he didn’t say much more. He just waited, and Hux wondered. Was he watching? Was he just sitting on a chair, staring at Hux who was becoming a mess and slowly unwinding? He wanted to speak to the guy, maybe try to talk him out of this again. But now he was gagged and drooling all over himself.

It took much longer to squeak out a second orgasm. And when he did, he began to thrash against the little plastic vibrator. He tugged his hands forward again and again, stomach twitching and tossing his hips forward, nearly off the chair. He was out of his mind as the thing kept going, and his entire body ached.

The backs of his thighs felt sliced open as he was left quivering and gasping, head dropping between his shoulders as he remained tensed, every muscle in him a live wire of sensation.

Seconds after he came though, the toy sputtered quietly to a halt, and Hux let out a quiet whine of defeat. “Such a show you’re putting on,” the guy cooed, and Hux sobbed out when cold fingers reached around the toy, pressing in to Hux’s overused cock, before the guy pulled the toy off.

“But I’ve saved the best for last, I promise,” he said. Then the guy’s hands were on his the insides of his knees, and he felt the guy lick a long, slick line up his cock. Hux groaned in bereavement, mourning for the fact that this guy was going to suck on him until he came, _again_.

“Mmm, you have one of the _most_ delicious cocks I’ve ever tasted. And I’ve tasted plenty in my time,” he said to himself, before he took Hux’s tip in to his mouth and began to suck.

Hux whined and sucked in his stomach, leering over the guy and probably dribbling spit all over him. He whimpered and begged through the ball gag, begging the guy to stop, or give him a break, or better yet, to let him go.

But the guy paid no mind to his crying; he simply suckled and licked, teasing Hux’s cock hard again, for the third time. If it was any other circumstance, the guy might be good at this. But right now, Hux had no idea how to judge such a thing. He was half out of his mind with flush, and he prayed silently (though normally he wasn’t a religious man), that this would all be over soon.

The guy sucked him off slowly, his jaw never tiring, and his tongue never wavering. By the time Hux came for a third time he was twitching all over, leaning forward like he could get away. He strained against his restraints, screaming in to the ball gag as he unloaded again, though probably not much, if anything at all.

The guy, for his part, seemed satisfied as he took his mouth off of Hux, and Hux slumped. He was trapped, he couldn’t leave. He’d never be able to get out, and this guy would keep him as his plaything, Hux knew that now.

He remained silent, drooling and crying, waiting for the guy to do something else. A few minutes later, to his right, he heard the guy approach him again. “You did very well,” he praised, and pressed fingers against Hux’s arm, like he was trying to find a vein.

“Now I’m just going to give you a little something to help you sleep, and soon you’ll be right back in your own warm bed.”

Hux gave a weak moan, his fear of needles sparking up. But he was too out fucked, too sweaty and tired and empty to even put up a struggle. The last thing he remembered was the slight pinch of a needle going in to his arm, then the warm, soft blanket of sleep clouding his mind.

* * *

Sleeping in was one of the few pleasures Hux still enjoyed, despite his stressful schedule. The next morning was much the same as every other Saturday; he awoke when he wanted, but on this Saturday, he awoke with memories of a very vivid dream he’d had.

It had been in some sort of basement; he’d been tied up and forced to come three times. He remembered the fear, and absolute exhaustion after it. But as he roused and went to sit up, it seemed like it was only a dream.

His clothes were in a pile by the floor, typical for him. And he was laid out stark naked, not totally normal, but not abnormal. He couldn’t quite remember what he’d done the night before, but by the heaviness of sleep that still lingered on his brain, and the fact he’d passed out naked in his bed, Hux assumed he’d gone out drinking too much with friends. Whatever had happened, he put it out of his mind, as he got ready for a long day of studying in the library.

* * *

Winter had come early that year, and by Halloween, the campus was covered in a blanket of snow. Hux, for his Halloween costume, was a cowboy. He didn’t particularly like it, what with all the plaid and the hat that made his hair look bad, but it was all he could come up with for an impromptu party at one of his friends’ houses off campus.

It was a bit too riotous and noisy for him, so he spent most the night in the kitchen, as far away from the loud speakers as possible. He took it light on the liquor, since he still remembered what happened last time he got drunk. He’d totally blacked out, and even his RA had asked him about the night that he couldn’t remember. He must have come in stumbling drunk, it was a miracle he made it to his room at all.

But as the booze ran low, Phasma came over, giggling in a skirt that was too short and heels that were a bit too high. “Hux, Hux, you gotta do me a favor,” she asked, obviously drunk.

Hux pushed off the counter where he’d been brooding, though trying to be social. Big parties just weren’t his thing. “Sure, what’s up?”

“We need the other 24 pack of Bud from downstairs. Can you bring it up for me?”

“Sure! Yeah, just tell me where it is,” he jumped at the opportunity. He could use a break from all the noise, and stealing a few minutes down in a quiet basement sounded nice.

Phasma gave him instructions, right next to the spare refrigerator she said, and Hux gingerly walked down the stairs, removing his 10-gallon hat. He smoothed out his hair, and flipped on the overhead light as he looked around.

The basement was pretty standard; a bit dark, a bit dank, with some boxes in one corner, and a washer and dryer in the other. He saw the box of beer next to the refrigerator, and went over. Curious, he opened the refrigerator, but only found what he expected: extra sodas, a few forgotten slices of cheese and some spare butter for cooking. He felt better now, being down here, alone and in the quiet. A break was definitely what he needed.

Suddenly the light went off, and he stood up. _Stupid, old refrigerator_ , he thought, and closed it since it was no use – the light inside had gone out year prior. So he turned, and slowly made his way to where he thought the stairs were. He knew there was nothing obstructing his way, so it should be a straight shot.

But then his feet were kicked out from under him and he stumbled and fell, before somebody very familiar was on top of him.

A hand clamped over his mouth, and his wrists were pinned behind his back with a large palm of a hand. Bending him over on his knees with his face against the cement floor, the guy who he’d thought had previously been a dream whispered behind his ear. “I knew I spotted you, I’ve been waiting for a moment to steal you away.”

In a second the guy let his mouth go, only to handcuff his hands together behind his back. “Help!” Was all Hux had time to shout before the guy stuffed something in his mouth, a soft cloth of some kind, and he was shushing Hux with a gentle purr.

“Shh-hhh, don’t want them to find you like this, do you?” The guy clapped a hand over Hux’s mouth so he couldn’t spit out the cloth, before he reached around Hux and pulled out his limp cock.

“I know this is what you want, I’ve seen it. I read it on those forums.” Hux panicked; he’d never, ever told a soul about the online forums. It was a small community of people who liked what he wrote; he never thought anything of it, even when he shared small details about his life. It was usually just him shouting to the ether, but apparently somebody had been listening.

“And now, I’m going to give you what you want,” the guy continued, before scrambling with something in a crinkling bag. Before he knew what was happening, the guy was twisting a wet hand around his cock, obviously having brought lube for this occasion.

The guy inhaled the smell on the back of Hux’s neck, both knees between Hux’s to keep his legs spread. “I remember what you taste like,” he purred, and Hux jerked back, right in to him, but in an attempt to get away from the hand.

The guy twisted and pulled, not in a hard or mean way. He definitely was experienced with this, and Hux gave out a weak cry as the guy went down to palm his balls, neglected member stiffening at the attention.

“I thought you might like a little Halloween jerk, after all, I _loved_ your Halloween story.”

Hux let out a quiet sob, and he once again found himself crying as he was sexually assaulted. Being a slave to his second head, however, Hux was quickly escalating as his arousal sparked up. “And to think, everyone else is up there having a good time. And you’re down here, with me. Do you even think they’d hear your screams over the music if I ungagged you?”

Hux moaned in response, his cock beginning to throb and pulse from the fingers around it. The guy massaged his thumb over Hux’s tip, and Hux closed his eyes tight, trying simultaneously not to get off, and to get off as quickly as possible.

He lost the battle as his chest began to heave, breathing deep through his nose. He was rattled as he came quietly on the concrete floor, the guy’s hand expertly bringing him to orgasm in only a few minutes.

Much to his surprise however, the guy let him go. He pulled back, chuckling quietly as Hux tried to get his wits about to and figure out what to do. “Now that was nice, wasn’t it?” he asked, and uncuffed Hux.

Hux groaned, pulling the tie out of his mouth but the guy snatched it up quickly. Hux was too weak and too shaken to grab hold of it, and lay dazed as he heard the guy make his way back up the stairs. He tried to look up, to catch a glimpse of the guy, but he only had enough time to look up and see the bottom of two black boots exiting the basement.

* * *

After that, Hux began to slip. He should have gone to the police, but what would he say? He had no proof of either of the assaults that had happened, and he didn’t even know what the guy looked like. All he knew was that he was some crazy rabid fan who’d successfully assaulted him, twice.

Hux started skipping classes. He didn’t go out at night, missing some crucial time in the library, and started to slip on his homework. He was paranoid, because after all, _how_ had the guy gotten him back in to his bed?

Did he have a key? Did he bribe the RA? They’d gotten a new one halfway through the semester, so he couldn’t ask the old RA how he’d gotten back to his room that night when he thought he’d gotten black out drunk. Now he was constantly paranoid, looking over his shoulder all the time and avoiding unpopulated areas.

His grades began to go down. When he got a C on a midterm, it was quickly followed by another “see me” note from his creative writing teacher. Again she was lenient, but his work was not up to snuff so she gave him an extra week.

Walking back home, Hux was terrified. It was late Thursday afternoon; most people had gotten their classes cancelled because the professors didn’t want to drive to the university in the snow. But not Hux, and now he was walking back from a group project meeting he’d had at the library, and it was already almost dark. He hurried along, wrapped up in a wool coat and his favorite scarf. He would be home soon, and be able to curl up in his favorite pajama pants with some hot tea.

Just as he rounded a corner, he was pulled off to the side, and trounced though some deep snow, in to a small alcove next to the building. A gloved hand was clamped hard over his mouth, and he was shoved up against the wall.

“Don’t scream.” It was him, _the guy_! Hux tried to scream with all his might, banging his hands flat against the side of the building. But the guy pinned him there, and kept him quiet. “I’m only here to talk. I can see you… you’re slipping. Failing assignments, skipping classes. Is it because of what I’ve done?”

They didn’t move for a few seconds, as Hux tried to find a way out. He was going to be raped and left in the snow to freeze to death that was for sure. He had no way out, and no way to get help. Silently he felt the tears well up and he thought he might cry again.

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth, but you’re not going to scream, okay?” Hux remained still, so the guy asked again, “Okay?”

Just barely, Hux nodded, his face flushed as fear ran through his veins. Slowly, the guy slackened his hand, and then he took it away from Hux’s mouth, but he kept Hux’s front pinned to the side of the building.

“Do you want to know who I am?”

“Yes,” Hux panted. This could be his opportunity to talk to the guy, or scream. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, so he just stood there, waiting for the guy to make a move.

“Monday, in the Liberal Arts building. Second floor, one of the last rooms on the east end should be empty. Meet me there.”

“When?”

The guy seemed to think it over, pausing before he spoke up. “Three o’clock.” That was right after his creative writing class, so it would work out. Hux nodded, gulping once.

“Okay.”

“Don’t turn around,” he said. Then with one last shove as if to prove his point, the guy let Hux go, and he heard him crunching off through the snow.

Hux stood stock still for several minutes, both afraid and… exhilarated? No, he was terrified. The guy could be watching him, could be plotting to take him down and rape him and all Hux had to do was turn around. But it was also exhilarating to know that he’d know who his assailant was, and who his admirer was.

Slowly Hux turned around, and he was greeted with only darkness and a few sparse lights that turned on over the walkway to his building. Nobody else seemed to be around, and he sighed in relief.

He was a mix of feelings as he trudged out of the little alcove over fluffy snow. Excited to know who it was that had been assaulting him, but also excited because the guy actually cared? He wasn’t sure if he cared, but he had, after all, read Hux’s work, and pretty much just fulfilled Hux’s fantasies without actually hurting him.

Sure it was against his will, and he’d drugged Hux at one point, but… something in Hux made him a little less angry, a little more curious. That night, he thought about writing a story specifically for the guy on the forums, but thought better of it. He’d let his profile go silent for a few days, until he could met the guy in person.

* * *

It was almost 3 o’clock and Hux was shaking. His class got out at 2:55, so he’d have plenty of time to get to the room, but he didn’t want to be there first. So he waited around, talking to a classmate who he had a bit of a friendship with in the classroom for ten extra minutes. Then, at 3:07, Hux exited the creative writing classroom, and looked both ways down the hallway.

Everything seemed normal, nobody looked out of place. He supposed he shouldn’t be looking for some old guy in a black hoodie coming at him; whoever had been attacking him sounded young, like his age.

Slowly Hux walked to the end of the hallway, and he found one classroom occupied. But the other one across the hall, it was dark with the lights off, and the door closed. Hux took a deep breath, his pulse beginning to pound in his ears. He kept his cell phone in hand, ready to dial the police if he needed. Then he put his hand on the door handle, and pushed open the door.

 Inside, the room was empty. Well, empty except for some tables and chairs, and a few old white board markers. He sighed in defeat as he turned on the light and went towards the center of the room; maybe the guy had stood him up.

Then he heard the noise of the door closing, and he turned, his face drained of any color. There, standing in his predictably black coat and black pants, was the TA to his creative writing class with his head bowed, and his brow crinkled like he was afraid. Hux balked, staring at the man who’d been his tormentor.

“You?” he asked, and Ben, he remembered the name now, nodded his head. Suddenly all the anger and fear Hux felt boiled over and he attacked Ben, hitting him with open palms. “You raped me!” he shouted, hitting Ben wherever he could.

“Stop, stop!” Ben shouted, easily and with the strength he didn’t look like he posessed, he got Hux’s wrists pinned together, and moved them both away from the door. “Stop,” he panted, looking Hux in the eyes as he let him go. He seemed to be holding his breath, while Hux was the exact opposite.

A second passed between them before Ben went to throw his arms around Hux, but Hux shove him back and scurried away. “Why!? Why did you do that to me? All that-”

“I’m sorry,” he pleaded, and it would seem genuine if Hux wasn’t so angry.

“You’re sorry?! You-” he whispered, quieter, “raped me, TWICE. And now you say you’re sorry?” he hissed, approaching Ben again. Now it was Ben’s turn to cower, backing up against the wall.

Ben shrugged solemnly, hands going in to his pockets though remaining there. “Unbelievable,” Hux scoffed.

“I read your stories, I’m a big fan.”

“Oh yeah? And how’d you figure out where I live?”

“It wasn’t hard,” Ben shrugged, and Hux stopped, a bit confused. “You said stuff, on the forums. Little things about class, about the university. I kind of pieced it together.”

Hux listened in disbelief. “And then you turned in that paper, I knew I’d read it before.”

“You recognized it?”

“I’ve read all your stuff. I don’t really post on line because I’m too afraid-”

Hux scoffed, “Well I don’t believe that.” Ben fell silent, and Hux got a sneaking suspicion that he really was sorry, and that perhaps he was just a shy loner who jerked it to literary porn late at night. Hux shook his head.

“I won’t forgive you for what you did. I mean you-”

“I only did what you wrote.”

“What?”

“What you wrote, you detailed it.”

“When?”

“Last summer, when you were on that writing binge.”

“Oh, I remember that. I didn’t do anything I was supposed to because I was so-” So strung out horny that he channeled that frustration in to writing. And now here was the person on the other side of the screen, who’d apparently read everything he’d ever written.

“Yeah,” Ben just nodded. He sure was quiet for someone so dominant in the intimacy department. Come to think of it, Hux had never even heard Ben speak in class.

“How’d you get in to my room?” he spat, still angry.

“Your RA, he uh, well I said you were drunk, when I carried you in.”

“You carried me?” Ben nodded, and Hux uncrossed his arms with a huff. “Well go on.”

“I… said you’d had too much to drink.” Ben took a hand out of his pocket and brushed some of his hair back. Then Hux remembered how it felt, Ben’s hair tickling at the back of his neck when they’d been at the Halloween party. It all started to make sense now. “I said I didn’t know where your dorm was, so he let me in. I- I thought about putting you in pajamas but… figured I would just tuck you in.”

“You drugged me, and then tucked me in?”

Ben nodded, clearing his throat nervously. This guy was a trip, nothing about him made sense.

“Well,” Hux scoffed. “Now I don’t know what to do with this information.” He was truly puzzled.

“You could… let me take you out for a drink? A coffee, maybe?”

Hux scoffed again, gawking at Ben. He seemed to have no sense at all about what he’d done to Hux. Or maybe he did, and Hux had just been taking everything the wrong way. Finally Hux started towards he door, nodding. “Fine, but you’re buying, and I’m getting one of those fancy, expensive drinks.”

* * *

Hux twitched and jerked, straining against the hand at his throat that squeezed him just right. “You like that, when I choke you?” Ben sneered from behind. They were in Hux’s bed, Ben’s demure demeanor shed along with his clothes, until now he was nakedly stroking off Hux, nuzzled in right behind him.

Hux dug his nails in to Ben’s hip, reaching back to him, their bodies moving in rhythm as Ben’s wet cock slipped between his thighs. He’d previously been fucking Hux, but was now choosing to stroke him off, and Hux thought he might be in love.

He screamed in to the gag in his mouth, placed there because the things Ben was doing to him were definitely making him make too much noise. He jerked back hard, and came even harder on the bed, spurting out over already white sheets, the comforter pushed to the bottom of the bed.

That was when Ben slipped back in. He let go of Hux’s throat and Hux breathed hard, gasping as Ben pushed his full length back in. Hux wasn’t even fully done with his orgasm as Ben began to fuck in to him, and then rolled them over so Hux was on top of him, and then they sat up.

“Just like that, just like that,” Ben grumbled quietly, moving Hux’s hips back and forth. Hux braced himself with a hand on both of Ben’s knees, but let his head fall back on Ben’s strong shoulder. Ben pressed a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth, the red ball gag slicked with spit and his forehead slicked with sweat. They’d been at it for the better part of an hour, and Ben had to be on the edge at this point.

Then, just like that, Ben jerked Hux back _hard_ a few times, and groaned quietly. His hands tightened on Hux’s hips, nails digging in to create little crescent moon indents. Then he slowed, and Hux could hear Ben panting through his nose as he twitched behind Hux.

Hux waited, half out of his mind with the stench of sex in the room and how much Ben had been putting him through his paces. If there was ever a reason to exercise and build stamina, Ben was it.

Slowly Ben lifted his head and slid Hux off of him. Hux flopped over, moaning in to the ball gag as he collapsed onto the bed, and Ben collapsed right behind him. Immediately and without having to ask, Ben unclasped the gag and pulled it off, letting it fall and roll across the floor as they moaned in unison. Hux heard Ben groan and struggle a bit, pulling off the painfully tight condom to let his cock breathe in their post coital state.

Hux almost felt a sense of justice that Ben had been in somewhat the same sort of pain he’d put Hux in. But Hux was too outfucked, and too overwhelmed by the best partner he’d ever had.

Finally Ben rolled over and draped a lazy arm over Hux’s hip. “Amazing,” he whispered, and Hux nodded in agreement. “Absolutely amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Consensual, Non-Con, Light Dom/sub, vibrators, Rape Fantasy, Kylo Ren Is Not Nice, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Bondage, Light Angst, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Rape With A Happy Ending, Weird I Know But That’s Today’s Kink, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, Vibrators, Forced Drugging


	6. Self Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Cages/Confinement/Stuck
> 
> Snoke has used and enslaved a frail vampire Hux, but then Kylo arrives as Snokes new head of security. Having known vampires before, Kylo makes moves to free Hux, and take over the kingdom. Medieval au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

**Part 1**

It was all just for show, really. Dragging the traitor out on bruised knees and placing him in front of Snoke’s throne. The room was full of people who all kept a wide berth, even though they were in minimal danger. In front of him, some poor peasant trembled and wailed, but whose fate was already sealed.

From next to Snoke’s throne, a very bony and pale creature came forth, a thick collar around its throat attached to a thick metal chain. Snoke held the end of the leash, while he kept a silver cane at his side, lest his vampiric slave get out of line. But Hux would never get out of line; he was too hungry and half-crazed to do anything other than fixate on his meal, and pounce.

He didn’t even stand upright, too far from his humanity to act like the human he had once been. Instead, he crawled on hands and feet, pouncing over the stone floor towards his victim. The guy screamed and cried out, putting his arms up over his face to protect himself, but it was no use. Hux jumped on him and ripped his throat open, and people gasped as blood spilled carelessly to the floor.

By his side, Snokes new head of security watched on as the man was quickly drained. Outwardly, Kylo Ren was a dispassionate man with no facial expressions, but inwardly, Kylo was disgusted.

Not because of the display, oh no. He’d met vampires before. In fact, he was the only one besides Snoke in this very room who’d ever held a conversation with a vampire. And Snoke, well he’d only met Hux who, from what Kylo could skim off the top of Snokes thoughts, was kept in a state of semi-starvation as a means of control. Kylo didn’t dip too deep in to Snokes mind however, because he didn’t want to be caught by his new employer who was all powerful in this kingdom.

Now, Hux was Snokes pet and the enforcer of all life sentences to the local inhabitants. When someone was sentenced to death, they didn’t hang or die by fire. No, they were attacked, throat ripped open in pain and drained as clammy hands held them up. The display though, was a messy affair and meant to instill fear in others who might consider doing wrong.

Kylo Ren had known vampires, and none had ever been like Hux. They were all just like every other human, sipping delicately from crystal goblets, perhaps even drinking some liquor if they could tolerate it. But Hux, he was nothing more than an untamed creature. And with Kylo’s plan in place to overthrow Snoke and bring back prosperity to the land, he could use Hux’s current position and reputation to his advantage.

* * *

“So what did you think?” Snoke asked over a glass of a caramel colored liquor. They sat in front of a large fireplace, and Kylo had made a point to touch, but not sip his drink. It numbed his powers; even one sip made him feel vulnerable.

“Of the vampire?”

“A marvelous killing machine, isn’t he?”

“Oh yes, quite. But I’m curious, where do you keep him when he’s not on a leash?”

“He has a cage in my chambers, I think it’s only fitting that he sleeps near his master.”

Kylo set down his glass tentatively, like he’d taken a sip. “In your chambers? That doesn’t worry you?”

“No, why would it?”

“What if he were to get out?”

“He’s never escaped before.”

“Perhaps he’s just waiting for a moment when you’ll slip up. Then he could attack you in your sleep.”

“I suppose it could happen; he may be able to break the lock if his strength returns.”

Kylo nodded in agreement; getting him out of Snokes chambers would give Kylo more time to visit with him, without Snokes knowledge.

“I’ll come up with some other arrangements tomorrow, that way you won’t have to worry for too long.”

“I appreciate that.”

* * *

Snoke was already at dinner waiting for him, but Kylo could afford to be late. He took this opportunity to sneak in to Snokes chambers and see his pet. Kylo was, of course, shocked, and disgusted by this whole idea. Hux was a vampire; he had thoughts and a personality, and definitely the ability for speech. He’d been human once just like Kylo and Snoke; one might argue he was in fact smarter than both because he’d probably been around for hundreds of years.

As Kylo slipped in to Snokes personal chamber, he made sure to be quiet, though in all honesty, nobody would question the new head of security. He could easily make an excuse that he was doing a routine check for weak spots in the defenses of Snokes chamber.

He made sure to step around the rug in the center of the room, and he saw the small metal cage placed in the corner. It was lined with thick bars, and the different coloring of them let Kylo know that some of the bars were silver. That would definitely make it difficult for Hux to get out, but as Kylo knelt in front of the cage itself, he noticed that the lock was plain steel. Hux could crush it with his bare hands, if he wanted to.

Inside the cage, Hux looked up from the corner. He was forced to crouch, curled up in a tight ball. The second he saw Kylo, he began to growl in a low voice. Kylo didn’t flinch though because he knew he could control Hux with his mind, if their interaction got out of hand. But then again, Hux was trapped in a cage, so Kylo didn’t see any sort of danger in their interaction.

He stared at Hux whose fragile body looked thin and sore. He had purple bruises on his arms and legs, and Kylo could see the veins in his face glowing blue. _He must be starving_ , Kylo thought to himself, and tilted his head to the side to observe the creature.

Then Hux pounced, pounding two flat hands against the bars, and his skin singed against the silver ones. Despite this, he growled, barring his fangs at Kylo as he took his hands, still smoking, off the bars. And Kylo, for his part, didn’t even flinch. He watched, observing, eyes scouring over the teeth and anger in his eyes.

 _Interesting_ , Kylo thought to himself, noting both the upper and lower canines, which was a rare feature in vampires. He’d heard of it but never seen it himself, although he didn’t make a habit of asking vampires he was familiar with if he could see their fangs.

And then, just like that, the show of force seemed to dwindle away, and the vampire seemed to get bored, turning away from Kylo. Hux turned slowly, crawling back to the far corner of the cage where he’d previously been, and pulled his knees to his chest, though he continued the angry growling in a warning.

Having seen enough, Kylo stood up, inhaling deep. This was going to be good; Hux was perfect. Starved of attention and food, he knew he could easily sway Hux to fall in line with a few choice words and a few full meals. Slowly Kylo turned, hands behind his back, and he left without a word to go attend dinner.

* * *

The rigging they had set up was even more monstrous than the creature it held. Two chains connected to the ceiling were attached to a collar around his neck. A gag was inserted in to his mouth with two holes for his fangs, and flat across the front. It snapped over his forehead, and around his cheeks to keep his jaw securely in place.

After that, Hux’s wrists were chained behind his back, and he was left propped up on his knees, completely naked. The stone cell was far down in the belly castle, water dripped at a constant but slow pace in the corner of the dungeon. It even pooled in to the mud mortar, causing that side of the cell to depress. Hux was kept without ventilation, and without light, except for whatever came in from the silver-barred window in the thick wood door.

Kylo arrived deep in the dead of night, a wailing commoner dragged along behind him, a torch in his free hand.

“No please,” the man begged, but Kylo unlocked the cell and pushed him forward.

“In,” he said, retaining his reputation as a man of few, but direct, words.

The guy stumbled forward, and Kylo placed the torch in the holder by the door. It was the first time he’d seen Hux like this, and he was sure Hux blamed him. The vampire hadn’t said a word to him, or to anybody, he found out. Snoke thought he was a stupid creature with no capacity for speech, but Kylo knew he was wrong, and that Hux was most likely plotting his revenge with every seething moment he remained in the dungeons.

Kylo closed the door behind them and walked over to Hux, while the peasant cowered in a far corner, staring at the monster in its metal apparatus. Kylo reached up and Hux bowed his head, showing signs of his intelligence as Kylo unclasped the buckles from the back of his head. Kylo pulled the gag away, though the leather stuck and pulled at his skin.

As he brought it away, Hux tilted his head up, freeing his fangs and making him growl quietly in a warning. Kylo only smirked to himself and let the gag drop to the dirt floor below, before he went back to the man cowering in the corner. He pulled the man to his feet and said quietly, “Calm down, you’re going to be fine.”

The man fell prey to his spell, and was easily pushed forward. Kylo led him to the vampire, a hand around his arm. “Kneel,” he instructed quietly.

The peasant fell to his knees in front of Hux, Kylo guided his head forward with a hand on the back of his head. With his throat exposed, Kylo pushed the man towards Hux, and as soon as he was close enough, Hux struck out, biting the man as hard as he could.

Blood spilled everywhere, Hux’s technique unrefined as his famished tongue lapped down the familiar sustenance. He made quiet gargling sounds as he desperately gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the life giving essence.

Kylo helped by holding the man in place as Hux drank, and he continued to observe. He let his gaze be intense, unwavering as he stared Hux down.

Finally, with some last desperate gulps of what was already gone, Hux let the man go. He gasped a breath, and then growled as blood continued to trickle down his chin and throat. He licked his lips furiously, looking down as best he could at the blood that pooled on the ground, and he looked desperate to get to the amount that had been spilled.

Kylo let the dead man fall in to a puddle of his own blood, and kept his eyes on Hux until Hux looked at him. When Hux did, he growled louder, jaw closing but lips parting as he stared Kylo down. And Kylo wasn’t intimidated in the least.

He picked up the gag, and went to put it on Hux, but predictably, Hux resisted. He growled louder, thrashing his head from left to right. “Come now, don’t struggle.” But it was clear Hux wouldn’t listen as he leaned back, twisting his neck away from the gag that would once again imprison him.

So Kylo raised a threatening hand, palm face open, and Hux froze on the spot. His eyes widened as he tried to struggle before the realization dawned across his face. Kylo’s smirk grew, and he slowly reached forward to place the gag in place.

To Hux’s ultimate horror, his mouth was forced open against his will and he stared as Kylo came at him with the gag. “There we are,” Kylo cooed, and slotted the leather bit in to place, taking care that Hux’s fangs slotted in to the indents of it.

“Now,” Kylo whispered, leering over Hux and leaning in towards his ear to whisper. Simultaneously, he worked slowly on buckling the gag. “When I murder Snoke and rule this kingdom in his place, I hope you remember this encounter.” Then he whispered even quieter, lips mere centimeters from Hux’s ear as he purred. “And I hope you choose the right side.”

  Then he snapped the strap in to place and stood up, leaving Hux there. He didn’t look back, but he could feel Hux staring at him. And he could feel the fear and abject horror Hux felt towards a man like Kylo because of the power that he held.

* * *

The takeover itself went fairly smoothly with only a few minor inconveniences. A few people had to be killed that Kylo hadn’t anticipated, but the public executions went well and in turn they were well received. All in all, people fell in line, especially because Kylo was younger, and had a more permissive vision for the kingdom. He offered less control, and fostered a sense of duty in his ranks, rather than duty through fear.

So it was a surprise when Kylo heard a commotion while lingering in a room off the main hall, talking with one of his advisors. He ignored it at first, but then the commotion grew louder and it drew his interest. If there was a fight going on inside the walls of the castle, he would know about it.

“Excuse me,” he said, sweeping out of the room though his advisor followed closely. He’d taken to wearing capes since he’d become King, not only because they gave him an imposing figure on top of his 6’4” stature, but because they were an easy way to conceal the sword he still kept on his belt. He was always prepared for a duel, especially in the early days of his rule.

On the balcony that lined the main hall, he looked over and saw a familiar vampiric figure being dragged towards the open front doors that gave way to a very bright, noon-day sun. “What- stop them,” Kylo said to nobody in particular.

“Sir?” His advisor asked, and Kylo looked back at him, before motioning to the entryway that Hux was being quickly dragged across.

“I said stop them! Stop!” He shouted, and immediately he was descending the spiral staircase that lined both sides of the hall.

Hux was being dragged fast across the stones, naked and bleeding from the abuse he’d been subjected to at the hands of the men who were bringing him towards his imminent death. He was being pulled by the metal collar around his neck and its attached leash, and he fell to his knees, skin scraping off on the stone. He reached up and pulled at the leash, hands burning on the silver chain links.

“Drag him out!” One of Kylo’s guards shouted, the others joining in with their own jeers.

“Get him out!”

“Burn him!”

“Stop this!” Kylo shouted, but he quickly caught up with the group as they dragged Hux out the front door. They pulled him across the courtyard that was covered by a lush overgrowth, soft pink flowers dotting the ground. Despite the cover, Hux’s skin began to burn at the slivers of sun that peeked through the foliage.

Just as they got to the end of the courtyard, about to break in to bleak sunlight, Kylo caught up, and managed to wrestle the leash away from the guard who was pulling it. “Let go!” He shouted, and the man went flying several feet away. He landed with a quiet “oof,” and Hux immediately scrambled away, throwing himself in to the darkest shadow he could find.

A tall wall lined the courtyard, and he settled against it, _panting_. Kylo could feel the terror from Hux, his brain screaming at him to get out but being utterly trapped. He fell on hands and knees, crouching as his eyes scanned the ground. Kylo could feel the pain of simply being wakeful in midday, and he watched as Hux flinched and blinked furiously, his eyes burning at even the presence of sunlight.

Kylo walked over slowly, a crowd gathering though giving Kylo and Hux plenty of room. He let his shadow impose itself over Hux, and Hux scrunched up, making himself as tiny as possible. But as he glanced up, he flinched, and immediately looked down again.

Upon seeing Kylo, he began to tremble, and with a soft submission about him, he began to curl up on the ground. He lowered one shoulder, pressing it against the wall while he averted his eyes. As Kylo knelt down slowly, the ascension of a new master forcing Hux in to a soft, malleable ball who couldn’t even look his new owner in the eye.

Kylo, in his usual intense way, gazed at Hux, and smirked to himself at Hux’s progress. It was obvious by the way Hux was cowering and bearing his back to Kylo that he knew what position he was in. It was clear he remembered all their previous conversations, even if they’d only been one sided.

He reached out, and gently rubbed the flat of his thumb over Hux’s shoulder in a tender gesture, even though he knew he held all the power. He could easily beat Hux within an inch of his life without Hux even raising a finger, but that was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

“See, all creatures are willing to bow to me. Isn’t that right?”

Not looking up, Hux nodded quietly, still bowing forward and letting Kylo touch him without his consent, but without fighting back. This was very, very good news for Kylo. He could use a creature like Hux; intelligent and strong, something that, much like himself, wielded death with barely putting forth more effort than it took to lift a finger.

“Very good,” he cooed, and around him, Kylo felt people questioning him. He listened to their stunned thoughts, and a smirk slowly crossed his face as he single handed subdued the being that they were told was the most dangerous creature in the entire kingdom.

He wasn’t lashing out at Kylo even though Kylo didn’t have him restrained. He wasn’t imposing himself in any way on the monster of Snokes wrath, and yet the monster was tamed, even bowing his head and bearing his throat to Kylo without so much as a simple command. The crowd was stunned, and Kylo was overjoyed.

Slowly, Kylo unclasped the broche on his cloak after letting Hux simmer in the space between the unknown. Then he stood, and twirled his cape off of his shoulders. In a soft gesture, he let it fan out around Hux, gently laying it over the naked man. He folded it once around Hux’s shoulders, then made sure to very gently lay the rest of it over his head. He did so in a way as to not make him feel like he was being hidden, but like he was being protected. Hux didn’t move, frozen on the spot as he was covered from that life giving force that, for him, was a death sentence.

“Mitaka,” he instructed, and a mousy haired man with ears too big for his face scuttled over. “Make sure he is fed and bathed, and then deposit him in my chambers.”

“S-sir?”

“You heard me. I want to make sure he’s cleaned up and clear headed before I deal with him.”

* * *

The day was long, and the night was even longer. When Kylo finally managed to get back to his chambers, it was nearing midnight, and he wasn’t sure what state he’d find his room, or Hux, in.

He did, however, have a sense that his instincts were right. Hux was a simple creature, despite being intelligent. Food and shelter were all he required, anything beyond that would be a vast improvement over his previous status. So Kylo wasn’t too worried about what he would find when he waved his guards off for the night, and entered his chamber.

Inside, the room still reeked of Snoke. It still had all his furnishings, all his bedsheets and personal décor, though Kylo had requested all personal items removed. And unsurprisingly, not a single piece of furniture was ruined.

As he entered, capeless, only half the candles in his chamber were lit, giving the room the eternal feeling of dusk. He scanned the front room and found in a darkened corner, a quiet creature lurking, glancing nervously in his direction. But when Hux caught his eyes, he glanced away, bowing his head again in submission.

**Part 2**

Hux hid, a side effect of his nature to lurk in dark caves and under dark tree roots waiting for an unsuspecting victim to pass by. Most recently, the vampiric race had risen up from the dark filth that they previously lingered, and had revealed themselves to the world with refined taste and a royal fashion sense.

That was until a few years ago, when Hux was subjected to daily torture and starvation. He wasn’t even sure how long it’d been since he’d been let otu, but he was sure that this guy, this new King, was intent on breaking him to pieces.

First, the way he’d stared at Hux while he was in that cage, his permanent sleeping quarters that Snoke wouldn’t even keep a _dog_ in. Then that time when Kylo fed him, and… well, Hux wasn’t sure what had happened. He couldn’t think quite clearly, only having a full meal a few hours prior.

So for now, he lurked in the darkness that was comfortable and familiar, and hoped he wouldn’t be punished for whatever perceived injunction he’d incurred. Slowly Kylo approached him, and Hux barely heeded him a glance, but it was enough to see the smug look on his face; it was a face of youth, and triumph.

Slowly Kylo undid his belt and set it on the couch Hux had thought of napping on, but his nerves were too frayed to let him relax. His skin itched, he couldn’t settle; there was a constant screaming in his ear as he stood totally still, waiting for Kylo’s approach.

And approach he did, slowly with measured steps over the freshly polished stone floor. It was a room Hux was familiar with; he’d remained tied up in it many times, slotted like a piece of furniture on a table, or perhaps under the couch to be pulled out as Snoke saw fit. It’d started as a game, and turned in to something much worse.

Hux was brought out of his thoughts as Kylo stopped in front of him, and Hux had the distinct feeling that Kylo knew his thoughts.

“You’re looking well,” he said in that quiet, fastidious tone that let Hux know he was all business, and no play. There was no tricking Kylo, he was a man who knew what he wanted and when he went for it, he got it every time.

Hux didn’t respond because he didn’t know how. It’d been so long since he’d been permitted to talk, that now all he knew how to do was listen. “How are you feeling?”

Hux gulped, and he could feel his throat slicken with spit. It’d been so long, years perhaps since he’d had the ability to say anything at all that that words felt foreign in his mouth. But that was when Kylo reached out and brushed a gentle, ungloved hand against his cheek and Hux’s head raised, his body stiffening.

He knew he was unable to tolerate human contact. He felt the hunger rise up like fire, and suddenly he was staring. It was like being hungover and craving water, but if he were to drink, he’d be killed. He pulled back, using all of his strength simply to keep from pouncing on the pounding, pumping, thick veins of life that called to him in the night. Even when he’d been all alone in the dungeons, the cell that Kylo himself had suggested to Snoke, he could still hear _it_.

He could hear it pulsing, the blood rushing through veins from the guards outside his door. He could hear it through the walls, like a constant song repeated over and over until he went mad with it. And that was what madness was like; the bloodlust became so strong he could think of nothing but focus on the thick, sweating, salty _thump thump, thump thump._ One beat rapid, one slow, another rapid, and then another slow.

Maybe two if there brought one of the kitchen maids down for quick intimacy in the middle of the night, and then Hux would be insane with the smell of their stinking sweat and human perfume. Hux couldn’t bare it, trying to stay in the moment here and now, but it was hard when he’d been in his own head for so long.

 “So sensitive,” Kylo said, and he seemed on the edge of purring to Hux. How much Hux wished to curl up with his coven again, all purring and petting and soft touches and love nips. He focused on a spot on the floor to keep him grounded.

“What is it?” Kylo asked, and finally Hux found his voice.

“I c-can’t,” he wet the roof of his mouth again. “I can’t,” he said, deciding to end it at that. And again, in that same way that made Hux think that Kylo could read his mind, Kylo hummed in acknowledgment.

“Can’t what?”

“I was captured because I c-can’t control myself. You, the blood, it- I can’t stop. Please,” he whispered, begging for Kylo to help him, but also to set him free. Because this was Kylo, the new king. Hux couldn’t simply jump on him like some piece of common filth; he had to control himself. After all, he couldn’t even imagine what worse tortures would befall him if he was discovered having assassinated the new king. He refused to think about it.

“Ah,” Kylo said, knowingly again. He seemed to almost be anticipating what Hux was saying. Kylo turned away, and slowly made motions that he was unbuttoning his tunic, looking determinedly out the open balcony doors.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” He shrugged off the tunic to reveal a white button up shirt under it. Then he began to unbutton the cuffs on his sleeves, and Hux watched, not sure what at all Kylo was doing. He just wanted to be full, but he was never full, not a day in his immortal life.

“Sir?” Hux asked, and slowly Kylo turned as he began rolling up the sleeve he’d previously unbuttoned.

“I don’t believe you, you know,” Kylo raised an eyebrow, a confident look on his face. Hux stared at him, confusedly, trying his best not to let his eyes fall on Kylo’s arm that was absolutely pulsing with gold that would slick his throat and fill his parched belly.

“You _can_ control yourself, you’ve just never been taught how.”

“I- no-” Hux put his hands up, unable to back away any further as he realized what Kylo was doing. He offered his arm, bare and pulsating, radiating warmth that Hux was inherently drawn to.

“Oh yes. I want you to bite.”

“Please, I- I can’t.”

“Yes you can, and you will.” Kylo stopped in front of Hux, barely a foot of space between them. Then he lowered his voice, “Don’t make me command you to.”

Hux choked and let out a quiet sob, begging Kylo not to make him do this. He couldn’t, he would kill Kylo in the process, and that was the last thing Hux wanted to do. Over the past twelve hours, Hux had experienced better treatment than he’d received in the entire time he’d been in captivity. He wanted to preserve this relationship, or whatever was happening, but he knew he’d kill Kylo, he’d never been able to control himself.

“I trust you,” Kylo broke him from his thoughts, and Hux realized he’d been spacing out again. He also realized that Kylo was not backing down, and the words seeped in to his bones.

“Please,” he begged, one last desperate plea that Kylo might let him off the hook. But Kylo wasn’t so easily swayed.

“Drink. I _know_ you can control yourself.”

With that, Hux let out a trembling whimper and fell to his knees, his eyes beginning to water. This was too much; Kylo had already given him so much and now he was going to kill the only good thing he’d come across in this place. But he was indebted to this powerhouse of a man who commanded the entire kingdom, and he felt himself break with the weight of the deed he was supposed to carry out.

He let out a broken sob, head falling forward, and he let his fangs elongate, bemoaning the fact, for perhaps the first time in his undead life, that he would have to feed.

Kylo offered him his forearm, and Hux hesitated, trying his best to stay above the need to feed. But it was so enticing; a warm body, _offering_ itself to him. He couldn’t resist, but he had to. He absolutely had to stop himself from hurting Kylo.

He opened his mouth, the beating pulse calling to Hux and he let out a quiet growl, lips landing on soft, plush skin that throbbed for his attention.

Just below Kylo’s elbow, Hux’s fangs plunged in to Kylos warm flesh, his mind slowly sinking as spurted in to his mouth. He bit down hard, one hand immediately grabbing at Kylo’s pants leg. He bundled up the fabric there, needing something to ground himself as he drank.

He pulled his fangs up a bit, a technique to allow a more free flowing blood supply. He gulped down one, then two large mouthfuls, the life-giving sustenance drowning out his human brain and drawing out the animalistic tendencies in him. But just as he was about to bite down again, to bite harder and move to take down his prey, he forced his mouth open. Fangs slid up, and out of the two gaping wounds on Kylo’s arm, just as Hux threw himself to the ground.

He fell on hands and knees and openly sobbed, blood and saliva dripping messily from his mouth. He let out a broken cry, body jerking at the effort of denying him the one thing he needed. He balled his hands up in to fists, pressing knuckles in to the cold stone. At his side, Kylo was quiet for a few seconds as Hux broke.

“Well, don’t leave it,” Kylo said suggestively.

Hux wailed, and pushed himself up to his knees. His entire body ached; everything was screaming at him to attack, to drink his fill and take this man’s life. But instead, his hands shook in tight fists as he went back to Kylo and stuck his tongue out, trying his best not to let his fangs come in contact with the soft human flesh. He licked messily, spreading his tongue unrefined over both holes to heal them. Then he collapsed on to his side, sobbing and quaking at the effort it had taken not to kill Kylo.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Kylo asked as he turned and began to roll down his sleeve. He said nothing more as he left Hux a mess, curled up in the middle of the corner of the bed chamber.

* * *

After that, surprisingly, his blood lust became easier to deal with. Hux didn’t wake up starvingly hungry, and the ache in his belly upon waking in the evenings was tamed. Maybe it was Kylo’s training, or maybe it was the fact that he was being fed regularly. Hux tried not to think too hard on this though. Also, Hux tried not to think about how easy it was for Kylo to train him; he was, after all, a human. But somehow, Kylo seemed to know things about Hux, or at least vampires, that nobody else in the castle knew.

One night in particular, Hux awoke to some noise from across the room where Kylo had his bureau and a mirror. He sat up slowly, naked since he refused to wear anything to sleep, and he saw Kylo being dressed by his butler. Hux’s own visage wasn’t reflected, but in that otherworldly keenness Kylo seemed to possess, he somehow knew Hux was awake.

“Good evening,” he said, his butler letting go of the tie around his neck before he turned to glance back at Hux. “Finally awake, I see?”

Hux simply nodded, quiet and a bit confused in his waking. He was always a bit confused in the first few moments, but more so now that he was with Kylo who was always three moves ahead of Hux. Slowly Hux was learning not to guess his motives, and just let Kylo position him in whatever mood, or room he wanted. And so far, nothing bad had happened to Hux.

“When you’re cleaned and fed, I’d like for you to join me down in the dining hall. I’ll have a chair set up for you so you can join me at the table. How does that sound?”

Hux nodded again and Kylo turned back to his butler, satisfied with Hux’s answer even though Hux knew it wasn’t _really_ a choice. Walking to the door, fully pressed and dressed, Kylo leaned in to mutter to his guard, though loud enough that Hux could hear. “Watch him.”

Then he exited the chamber with his butler in tow, and the guard entered the room to watch over Hux. He crossed his arms as he went to move, standing stoically in front of the door. If Hux really wanted to get out, he could; he was vastly stronger than the guard. But he also didn’t know if he wanted to leave, so instead of trying to make a break for it, he got up out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. _Cleaned and fed_ , Hux repeated in his head as he made his way to the large tub.

It’d been forever since he’d taken an actual, real bath. And Kylo had given him no time frame in which to dress and go down to the basement to find a meal. So he called for some warm water to refresh the bath, and took time choosing which various bath oils he should use. He decided to add something that smelled like a night outside. He also added some dried rose petals, not sure what they were supposed to do, but they’d give him something to play with as he bathed.

Then, with relief washing over him, he dipped a foot in after several buckets of hot water were added. He groaned, and the sensation of warmth made his cock twitch, the first time in years it had shown any signs of life. But he ignored it, second foot dipping in to the tub. And then, he sank down, warmth enveloping him and threatening to lull him in to a nap.

* * *

It felt strange, walking down to the dining hall all by himself. Technically, the guard from Kylo’s chambers was with him, but he trailed a few feet behind. Hux had taken his time bathing, dressing, and choosing a meal. Now he had a bit of color to his cheeks and he was covered in a cream tunic stitched with gold with brown pants, and laced up boots. It’d been ages since he’d had any footwear, but Kylo had special ordered the boots so they would fit Hux.

As he got to the dining room, he could hear the scraping of utensils and sipping of drinks, the conversation a bit loud, though genial. He entered the dining room through an open archway, and a waiter immediately stepped up to him. With a wave of his hand, he gestured Hux to follow him, and Hux nodded in silence.

He could feel the eyes on him as he walked down the long table towards the center where an extravagant chair was placed, which was no doubt Kylo’s. As he passed, he tried to keep his eyes down, and the conversation grew quiet in a wave with each person who realized who was in their presence.

They all knew he was Snokes prior slave; he was a monstrous creature who fed off the blood of others. They were probably all wondering why he wasn’t leashed. But as he got to his seat which was, to his surprise, next to Kylo’s, he felt a bit of relief. At least he’d have Kylo to protect him from their glares.

He slowly took a seat, hands remaining in his lap as he looked down at the empty space where his place setting should be. He didn’t mind the expanse of tablecloth, since it might have been more awkward staring down at empty plates and bowls while everyone else filled theirs.

Kylo smiled at him in acknowledgment, and then continued whatever conversation he’d been having with one of his advisors who sat on his other side. The room smelled good; not the food per se, but the human bodies with their breathing, living limbs and all the varied rhythms of their pulses. Hux let himself focus on that for a while, even if it would cause him further hunger; he felt some confidence surrounding his hunger now, and wanted to see if he could test that strength. Of course, he really had no choice not to feed on every person there, but he told himself it was an exercise in restraint.

“And you, how was your bath?”

“I-” Hux paused. How did he know Hux had bathed? Hux could have done a dozen other things, but Kylo had to focus on that specific one. Hux frowned a bit, glancing over at Kylo. “Fine,” he muttered, afraid of being overheard by everyone else. He could still feel their eyes, and hear their ears honed in on he and Kylo’s conversation.

“That’s very good. I hope you don’t mind that we didn’t put out a place setting for you, but I saw it as superfluous.”

Hux nodded in response, keeping quiet as others ate and talked around him. But Kylo was now laser focused on Hux, and Hux wasn’t sure what Kylo was going to make him do, or how he fit in to Kylo’s plan tonight.

“You know, I find it interesting that you were kept under such restraints. You are, after all, an intelligent creature. Aren’t you?”

Hux nodded again. “Say it,” Kylo requested, and Hux glanced at him nervously. Was that what he wanted from Hux this time? To speak up, to tell everyone he wasn’t that half-crazed monstrous creature who wallowed in filth and sin? He gulped, clearing his throat a bit, and tried not to flinch or stutter.

“Yes, yes I’m- I’m an intelligent creature, your Highness.” Audible gasps grew throughout the hall, and all the conversations fell silent. Hux looked fearfully at Kylo, but by the smirk on his face and the twinkle in his eye, Hux could see he’d done very well.

“So you are. And in my kingdom, all creatures, both the intelligent and the dull have a place at my table.” It was a declaration of a changing of policy, not only for Kylo, but for the entire kingdom.

* * *

Kylo returned to his chambers late in to the evening, long after dinner had concluded. After desert had been served, Hux had been dismissed and escorted back to Kylo’s chambers, while Kylo and others retired to a room to smoke and pat each other on the back.

His return was quiet, muttering a request to one of the guards who stood outside the door, before he closed the large door, and locked it. He let out a quiet breath, and began to undress. First it was his overcoat, then his tie as he wandered around the room, looking for Hux.

Out on the balcony, he found Hux standing next to the open door, head slightly bowed with his back against the wall. Kylo smiled reassuringly, “Taking in the night air?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Excellent. Will you join me in the chamber?” he asked, and Hux followed without a fight. He wasn’t sure what Kylo would do with him next; so far, he’d just been a chess piece, but he’d inexplicably grown closer to Kylo. He felt a pull to the man, probably the same kind everyone else felt. He was just so congenial without seeming malicious. Hux found himself wanting to be a bigger part of Kylo’s plan, and he stopped in the middle of the room as Kylo poured himself some amber liquor from a decanter.

“Can you tolerate it?” Kylo asked, his voice a bit less booming, his accent a bit less formal. Hux shook his head, watching Kylo bring the glass to his lips and sip.

“No, your highness.”

“It probably makes you sick, then? Ah well, more for me I suppose,” he said before he walked back over to Hux. So far, they hadn’t had any private conversations. Kylo was on a tight schedule, and as such, he always went to bed right when he got back to their chambers. It gave Hux several hours to be alone at night, most of which he spent on the balcony, listening to the night.

“You know,” Kylo said, eyeing Hux up and down, and Hux felt himself grow shy. “After all I’ve done for you, you still think you’re a pawn, don’t you? That I’m playing the long game. That may be true of tonight, what with making you speak in front of everybody, but every other thing I’ve done has been for your benefit. How can I get you to trust that, and to trust me?”

Hux shrugged one shoulder, not quite believing Kylo despite how much he wanted to. “I’m not sure,” he shook his head slowly, unsure of how to answer. Was this a game, was there a motive behind his questioning? Hux let out a quiet squeak, shivering once.

“Sit,” Kylo said, motioning to the bed, and Hux walked over hesitantly. He slowly sat down with his feet over the edge, hands on the bed at his side, and he didn’t let himself get comfortable.

When Kylo’s boots were off, he took another sip of his drink before he put it back on the table he’d poured it from. Then he walked to Hux, and nudged his knees open with a hand, before he got down on to his own knees. He put his hands flat on Hux’s upper thighs, looking up at him, and Hux was taken aback by the submissive stance.

“I need you to tell me how I can get you to trust me. There has to be something.”

“I’m sorry, I- your highness, I-” he couldn’t finish, because he wasn’t sure what Kylo wanted to hear.

“You?” Kylo questioned, and it was clear he wasn’t going to give up on Hux speaking his mind.

“I’m sorry that I can’t trust you. I want to, I just-” he began to whisper. “You know so much about me, and my kind. I don’t- I don’t understand it. I don’t know how you know so much.”

At this Kylo smirked, and it seemed like even in this quiet conversation that he was plotting something. “I do know quite a lot, that’s true. I’ve met creatures like you, even had a friendly liaison with one or two. I’m sorry if my ability to read people seems unsettling, most of the time I view it as a positive, especially as someone in a position of power.”

Hux nodded, uncomfortable with Kylo’s closeness, but feeling a bit better at his words. At least he was self-aware of how he came across. “Perhaps,” Kylo said, and meaningfully brushed a thumb over the inner seam of Hux’s pants, making his eyes grow wide. “I can give over some of that power to you tonight.”

Hux gulped, and Kylo did it again, swiping gently over where his groin was. Hux stared in disbelief, because he never would have thought that the king was like him, in that respect. “Maybe?” Kylo asked quietly, to get Hux’s consent.

Hux nodded, a bit too eagerly, “Maybe, yes. Yes.” Kylo slid his palms down the inside of Hux’s thighs, then back up and one hand eagerly pressed his palm in to Hux’s crotch. Hux let out a cry of surprise, but leaned forward because he wanted more.

“It’s been too long,” Kylo said in a teasing tone, and Hux didn’t care if he was trying to be cruel or not. All he knew was that his cock was stiffening too quickly under Kylo’s palm, and Kylo would feel him bulging soon enough. The pants felt too restraining, and suddenly Kylo’s mouth captured his and Hux cried out at the contact.

Slowly, Kylo laid Hux out on his back, pushing up over him and climbing on to the bed. He applied pressure to Hux’s groin with the top of his thigh, and coaxed Hux in to a kiss that had him shaking. Kylo tasted so good, so human with all that salt and saliva. He nearly wept at the attention, even as Kylo pinned his wrists above his head. Hux felt a pang of fear at the restraint, but Kylo’s hand was warm and soft, and not bruisingly tight. In his excitement he realized he tasted that tang of iron, and it made him growl once before he tossed his head away.

But Kylo chased his lips, and Hux dodged him, trying to talk as Kylo easily got his pants undone with one hand. “I- c-c-can’t! I-” Hux gasped, sitting up and causing Kylo to pause.

“Please, I- I’ll bite you, I don’t want to hurt you,” he whined, face scrunched up in pain, and Kylo seemed to realize he was serious. He eased off the warmth of Hux’s lower belly, seeming to make a quick decision.

“I can gag you,” Kylo said, seeming unconcerned as he wiped his lip that had been cut by one of Hux’s fangs. “Not that monstrous thing from before. With cloth. It would be softer, only to keep you from biting me.” Then he sat up, perched over Hux, and slowly Hux nodded.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Hux affirmed, and Kylo climbed back off him. Hux could see the unmistakable bulge of Kylo’s own arousal in his pants as he crossed the room, and he remained propped up on his elbows as Kylo went to the bureau. He came back with a length of silk cloth that looked like one of his neckties.

“Open,” he said as he got up to the bed and once again crawled in to Hux’s lap, one leg on either side of him.

Hesitantly Hux opened his mouth, and Kylo laid the middle of the cloth across his mouth. Then Hux tilted his head down, and Kylo tied it gently on the back of his head. “Now, it’s not very tight. And you can take it off at any time.” Hux said nothing in response, so Kylo drew it out of him once again. “Do you understand?”

Then Hux nodded once, and he was actually pleased with this. He could still get his fangs around it, but with his mouth covered in silk, he would be less tempted to kiss, or bite. Just as soon as it was tied, Kylo leaned down and peppered Hux’s face and neck in kisses, and Hux groaned in arousal as he slowly laid back on the bed.

Kylo reached down once again, and this time he slipped his hand in to Hux’s pants, pulling out his length. Hux rolled his hips up to meet Kylo’s hand, and Kylo pulled up his shirt, soft hands coursing over Hux’s lukewarm skin.

Nobody had ever paid attention to Hux like this, tweaking his nipple in just the right way, information garnered from when Hux squeaked just so, or rose up to meet Kylo. It was intoxicating all on its own, and soon Kylo was pulling himself out of his pants, and pulling them both out of their clothes.

He tossed various items to the floor, ignoring any niceties that might otherwise precede their intimacy if he was with a lady or courtesan. Instead, he was a bit unrefined, pushing Hux’s legs open and letting his fingers slide down the delicate insides of his thighs as Kylo slid back to the floor. Kylo found Hux’s length already waiting, and as Kylo gently licked up the length of Hux’s underside, Hux let out a quiet moan through the silk.

Kylo swallowed him halfway, and Hux balled up the rich comforter in each fist, hands still by his sides. He tilted his head to the side, chewing against the silk that quickly moistened and bunch up in his mouth.

“Is this familiar to you?” Kylo asked as he came up, looking up over Hux’s pale stomach and the two peaks of his soft, pink nipples. Hux nodded and muttered a yes through the silk, hoping Kylo wouldn’t stop.

And then Kylo swallowed him back up, and Hux began to pant. He didn’t have to breathe, but it was an old habit he’d never been able to give up, especially when he was aroused after being abstinent for so long.

Kylo was dedicated and practiced, bobbing up and down with a wet tongue that felt hotter than anything Hux had ever experienced, yet it was amazing in its warmth. Hux let the king suck him off, gnawing at the silk in his mouth, but trying his best not to break through it.

Finally Kylo lifted his head and Hux growled, opening his eyes to ask Kylo why he’d stopped. Kylo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and began to crawl back up the bed over Hux. “I can’t let you have all the fun,” he purred, a hint of a smile to his voice.

He moved up until he was veritably sitting on Hux, and to Hux’s surprise, Kylo reached back behind himself, to position Hux’s cock at his hole. Hux realized he must have been so lost that he didn’t realize Kylo had been toying with himself while sucking on him. It stunned Hux, in fact, at how selfish he’d been. Here he was, trying to make himself useful and figure out Kylo’s motives, and he’d been completely oblivious.

Kylo made a quiet hiss as he slid down, prodding himself at first on Hux’s cock. Hux wanted more than anything to have the gag off his mouth, but he couldn’t risk it. He chomped on it, desperate to bite but also desperate to contain himself.

Hux was shot through with a desperate desire as fire raced through his veins, a warmth sprouting from his inner core at his cock being surrounded by soft flesh. He must have made an embarrassing noise, because a second later Kylo was leaning down, chuckling quietly as he lifted himself up, and back down.

“You feel good too,” he whispered, slowly taking Hux’s hands. He laced their fingers together, Hux still a veritable slave, only this time he was a bit more willing. Kylo pinned his hands loosely above his head, Kylo’s body hunched over in a sharp U as he pressed his forehead against Hux’s.

Hux growled, gnawing more, trying to get to Kylo despite his better judgment. He couldn’t control his bloodlust, or his arousal, and the fact that Kylo was attending to one only made the other stronger. Gradually Kylo sped up, and made the bold move to nudge Hux’s head to the side, so he could suck on his neck.

Hux let out a cry, the feeling in his gut growing like a balloon. This was almost exactly the same as when he’d been turned, but now it was a human sucking on his neck, with no chance of becoming undead.

Hux squeezed Kylo’s hands hard, trying to tell him to stop. If he didn’t, Hux might explode and that would just be embarrassing for them both. The squeezing, digging nails in to Kylo’s soft flesh seemed to do the trick, because a second later Kylo eased up on his throat, and let his hands go.

“Too much?” he asked, eyes half lidded and his chest dotted with red at the physical exertion of his movements. He gyrated his hips around in a circle as he slowly sat up, releasing Hux from his hot breath and overbearing frame.

When he was fully seated, Kylo tossed his head back, releasing a low moan through barely parted lips. Hux reached out, grabbing his thighs and squeezing once before moving his hands up to Kylo’s waist to help him move, even though it didn’t seem like Kylo needed the help at all.

Kylo reached back with both hands, spreading the pale swath of abdomen and cock for Hux to see. As he leaned back, Hux pulled up his knees, bending them so Kylo could have somewhere to place his hands. Hux let his hips go, and boldly did a full stroke of Kylo’s cock, smearing the precome that was dripping down on to Hux’s stomach.

Kylo let out another moan, lips spreading wider and Hux watched as Kylo’s eyelids fluttered shut. He began to thrust himself forward in to Hux’s palm, and his movements became shaky. He speared himself over and over, the bulk of his weight not bothering Hux as much as it might bother a human. Kylo was incredible at this, and Hux wasn’t sure how to process the information about what they were doing now.

But all he knew was that Kylo was quietly moaning and his cock was so full and thick in Hux’s hands. Suddenly Kylo let out a sharp gasp, and he fell forward. He collapsed on Hux, and in a swift move with a bit of mental clarity, he pulled off Hux’s gag. Immediately Hux latched on to Kylo’s neck, and he came in a brilliant sheen of red hunger.

He ripped in to Kylo’s throat, two sharp teeth making clean holes as deep as they could go. Between them, Hux felt Kylo smattered a mess, his body groaning as he spurted with each thrust. Hux bit harder, feeding and coming as Kylo rode him for every last drop.

His belly grew warm with the blood, and when he felt that, he tossed his head away, fangs slipping out. Blood poured down on to him from the wound, covering Hux’s chest and neck, before he quickly got his senses about himself. He leaned up and licked the wound shut before Kylo jerked away, sliding right off of Hux. As he rolled over, he took Hux with him until they lay next to each other, one of Kylo’s leg trapped under Hux.

Kylo panted, eyes closed and his body curled up around Hux. Hux too panted, lazily licking his lips and blinking his soft eyelids, tasting the irony sheen in his mouth and savoring it. It’d been too long since he’d been intimate, and too long still since he’d fed and fucked at the same time. It was almost like Kylo knew what he’d wanted, and it seemed like Kylo wanted it too.

Slowly, Kylo began to unattach himself from Hux, his body heavy both physically and mentally. Hux sighed, and let Kylo go as Kylo sat up, looking around the room as if he’d forgotten where they were. Then he turned back and leaned down, kissing Hux hard on the mouth.

Hux was taken aback, his fangs still extended. But he quickly pulled them back, forcing himself to calm down as he kissed Kylo back. When Kylo eased up again, Hux felt confused as to whether they were going to stop, or continue. But despite Kylo triumphant smile, he also looked tired.

“That was perfect, absolutely perfect,” he admonished. Then he climbed off the bed and, gait swaying, slowly made his way to the bathroom. Hux lay on the bed listening, still a bit confused but also understanding Kylo a bit more. With Hux, he could be open, and vulnerable to a certain extent. Hux realized Kylo probably didn’t get that from many people because of his position. In the bathroom, Hux heard the sound of water splashing as he washed the blood from his neck

* * *

Things went well, very well in fact, after Kylo’s takeover. There was less death, less public execution, and they even implemented a few policies that directly affected the people Kylo was ruling over. Things returned to better than normal, and it was all thanks to Kylo.

A small cadre of nobles had gathered in the throne room for the sentencing of a thief. He’d been caught red handed on multiple occasions, and was deemed an irreversible nuisance to society.

The man of no distinct visage cried and shouted on his knees in the center of the throne room, Kylo ignoring his pleas as he read a list of offenses.

“… for which you have been condemned and sentenced to death.”

“Please-”

“Justice will be swift, in your instance. And for that, you should be grateful.”

The man wailed, openly sobbing to a throne room that couldn’t have cared less. Kylo motioned Hux forward, and slowly Hux stood from his chair that was placed right next to Kylo’s.

Since that first evening of intimacy, Hux had been a regular fixture not only at Kylo’s side, but in his bed. Hux had even honed his vampiric skills with Kylo’s diligent and patient tutelage. Now, he was able to calm even the most woefully forlorn souls before he took them. He didn’t get to feed every night, but he’d learned to live off so little blood in the past that it hardly phased him.

He walked towards the man, wearing a deep red shirt with matching pants, looking like the devil himself despite the fact that Hux was far from evil. The man squabbled and cried, shackles around his wrists clanging together as he trembled.

“Shhh,” Hux cooed, approaching the man and making eye contact. Almost instantly the man’s sobs faded away, though he leaned back as Hux got to him, and knelt down. “I promise this won’t hurt one bit,” he said calmly, gently wiping a thumb over the man’s cheek that was stained with tears.

“I’m scared,” the man whimpered, and Hux gently tucked some of his hair behind an ear.

“I know, but I promise, it’ll be over very soon. And then you’ll have the best sleep you’ve had in ages.”

“I will?” the man asked, slowly relaxing.

“I promise,” Hux reaffirmed. As he leaned in towards the man’s neck, the man’s body, so relaxed in its lulled state, leaned in to Hux. The once-warbling thief readily gave himself over to Hux. And as Hux bit down, a clean bite with no excess blood gone to waste, Kylo watch Hux triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alternative Universe – Vampire, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Service Top Armitage Hux, Blood Kink, Character Death, Hint: It’s Snoke So No One Cares, Vampire Sex, Vampire Bites, Cages, Dungeon, Confinement, Gags, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sad With A Happy Ending


	7. A Fancy BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Chubby Kink/Weight Gain/Feeding/Stuffing
> 
> Armitage Hux breaks in to a house where he thinks he can find valuables to pawn and pay off his pimp, Snoke. But when the guy comes home unexpectedly, Hux is confronted by him. Instead of calling the cops, Kylo Ren buys Hux's help and makes him do housework to earn his keep. Kylo has a fun time cooking for Hux whose used to getting scraps off the street, and they slowly develop a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

_Fancy Blowjob - v.  similar to a regular blowjob, however requires any variety of bubbly drink, and the participants' choice of fruit flavored personal lubricant_

 

The house was quiet, undisturbed. As Armitage snuck in the back window that, whoever the fuck owned this house, had been foolishly left open, he landed softly on plastic soled Puma sneakers, and gloved hands. Slowly he stood up, and took a look around.

All the lights were off and the doors were locked, but he’d managed to cut the screen of and push open the only window that wasn’t locked tight. With any luck, he’d be in and out of there in two minutes, just enough time to make his escape even if this newly-renovated, 1940’s bungalow style home had a security system.

He walked the length of the kitchen from where he’d come in, and peeked around the corner. It certainly sounded like nobody was home, and he’d seen the guy leave in his truck. So he made his way through to one bedroom, then to the next which was obviously the master. There, he began to rummage through things.

He pulled open each dresser drawer and rifled through various garments; whoever lived here had fairly plain underwear, nothing brighter than a maroon red or dark green. In the bottom drawer, Hux found what he was looking for; a box of expensive looking watches and a gold class ring. Then he went to the closet, and rummaged for more, certain that the guy probably had some nice cufflinks he could sell off.

Just as he was pushing apart some very expensive looking dress shirts, he heard a noise from somewhere else in the house. He turned, and then heard the very distinctive noise of the front door being opened.

“Oh shit,” he whispered, and ran from where he was. He paused out in the hallway, glancing at the guest bedroom just across from it, but decided not to leave the master bedroom. The guy could be running to the bathroom at that very moment, or just grabbing his phone after being forgetful.

All Hux knew was that he’d been scouting the house for two days, and was in desperate need of money. So he’d have to take the risk of going in to the house when he wasn’t sure where the guy was going, after watching him get in to his truck a few minutes earlier. Now Hux was stuck in the master bedroom, with half the dresser drawers open and a pocket full of trinkets to pawn.

So Hux slipped behind the open door, praying that the guy didn’t push it open too much further or he’d give away his position. With any luck, the guy would run out and call 9-1-1, and Hux could get out the back in the same way he’d come in.

He heard the man’s footsteps walk down the hallway and pause, then he turned and switched on the light in the bathroom. But Hux didn’t hear the bathroom door close. Instead, the man sighed quietly, and opened the medicine cabinet. He heard the guy shake out some pills, and woefully hoped there were still some sort of prescription pain meds left over so he could make some pocket change when the guy left.

Then the guy closed the medicine cabinet, turned on the sink, and Hux heard him slurping water out of his hands. The faucet was turned off and he listened as the footsteps approached.

The man stopped in the doorway, silence falling in the room and Hux held his breath. He just had to wait a few more seconds, before he’d be able to get away scot free. If he just didn’t move, he knew he would be safe.

“What the fuck?” the man whispered, stepping in to the room. Hux stared because the way he’d walked in, if the guy turned around, he’d see Hux standing there, stock still like some idiot cat burglar. Which, in truth, he was; at least his boyfriend Snoke would confirm that for him later.

“Damn,” the man said, walking around the king sized bed towards the walk in closet. The guy flipped on the light in the closet, and Hux knew that this was his chance.

He bolted from behind the door, and ran down the hall towards the kitchen. But he heard the man shout, and barrel right after him. Hux barely even made it to the other end of the kitchen, not able to simply jump out the window even if he wanted to because he’d only cut a corner out of the screen, barely enough for him to squeeze through.

But the man was on him and dragged him down. “No!” Hux shouted, as he was rolled over onto his back. His face exploded in pain as the guy punched him; Hux was barely a match for him, especially because whoever this guy was, he frequented the gym.

Hux flailed, trying to get the blows to stop. “Who the fuck are you?!” the guy shouted, and just as easily as he’d taken Hux down, he’d pinned Hux’s hands above his head. Hux felt like he was spinning and could taste the iron in his mouth from his own blood. The guy slapped him hard, “Tell me!”

“I’m sorry!” Hux cried out; now he was going to be in such deep shit with Snoke, he’d probably never dig himself out.

“Why’d you break in here? What did you take!?” The guy yelled, and started to rifle through Hux’s pockets. The watches and gold ring spilled out.

“Fuck.”

“Seriously?!” the guy shouted, and Hux could see anger pouring out of him. He was a sight to behold; black hair fanning out around his face as he bore down on Hux, dark brown eyes so focused that he could kill Hux with one look.

Just as suddenly as he’d attacked though, the guy was up off of Hux, and dragging Hux to his feet. “Come on,” he said, still keeping Hux’s wrists pinned together. He pulled Hux back to the master bedroom, before pushing him around to what was obviously this guy’s side of the bed, and shoving him to the ground.

From the bedside table that the guy nearly ripped open, he pulled out a set of handcuffs and Hux cowered in fear. “No-”

“Come here,” he said, dragging Hux closer to the simple frame of the bed.

“No, please!” But none of Hux’s struggling could stop what happened next. Within seconds, Kylo had Hux’s wrists handcuffed around the frame of the bed, and he stood up triumphantly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Please! Don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up, you thief.” Then Kylo trudged back through the house, towards the kitchen where the loose personal items were strewn.

“Please! My- I’ll do anything, please. My boyfriend, he’ll-” Hux gasped, stopping himself. Here he was, literally handcuffed to another guys bed, another guy who could be a maniac for all he knew, and he’d just let slip that he was gay. He curled up tight next to the bed since it was the only thing he had to hold on to now.

Kylo paused in the doorway, his face still sketched with anger. “Boyfriend?” He said, holding the almost-stolen items in both hands.

Hux let out a quiet whimper of fear, his eyes watering at the thought of what this guy was about to do to him. He simply nodded, trying to gulp down his fear but it was like a ball of sticky putty in his throat.

“You mean your pimp?” Kylo asked, a bit more calmly as he put the items on the dresser. Hux nodded in response.

He owed Snoke money, a lot of money. Snoke kept him safe on the streets, but needed at minimum $200 a day for his protection. Lately, Hux had been too afraid to work; after the last client had nearly sliced his stomach open, and a quick stay in the hospital, he’d been trying to steal instead of whoring himself out. So far though, he’d been unsuccessful.

“How much do you owe him?” Kylo asked, walking over to Hux, though not kneeling. The point was to make him intimidated, and Hux definitely felt afraid for his life.

“Eight hundred, almost. Plus a- a hospital bill.”

“Eight hundred, huh,” Kylo whistled in surprise. “That’s a lot of money you owe him.” Then he turned, and walked back to the closet where he peeled off the t-shirt he’d been wearing.

“You know, I was going to get a cup of coffee with my friend, but she cancelled when I was at the end of the road. It’s a good thing too, because otherwise,” he said, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the ground. “I wouldn’t have caught you.”

Hux gulped, eyes staring unfocused on the ground, hyper aware of the noises Kylo’s belt made as he undid it, and the rustling of pants around the ankles. But then Kylo walked past him and Hux sniffled, chancing a glance up in Kylo’s direction.

Kylo, for his part, pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants from the dresser, and slipped them on over his navy blue boxers. “Because, I’m feeling in a charitable mood. I lived on the streets once, right after college. And you look like you might have been a bit of an upstanding citizen once.”

Then Kylo walked back to him, and finally he knelt down to eye level with Hux. “Were you?”

Hux nodded, sniffling and tossing his head in a weak gesture to get the hair out of his eyes. “Yeah. I was in ROTC in high school too.”

“Oh, a military brat, huh?” Hux simply nodded. What the hell was this guy going to do to him? “Well that’s good, I’m sure it fostered a lot of discipline, and respect for orders.”

“Yes, sir,” was all Hux could answer, reverting to what little education he’d retained after he’d flunked out.

To his surprise, the guy let out a quiet laugh, and quirked a smirk in his direction. “You don’t have to call me sir. You just have to do as I say, and I’ll let you go.”

Hux nodded, and could feel the blood starting to dry on his face. His tears though, hadn’t receded. With a small, airy noise from his throat, Kylo stood up, and went about putting the trinkets Hux had tried to steal away. “So eight hundred dollars, plus a hospital bill. That’s, oh,” he paused to do the math. “Fifty hours or so of work, at fifteen dollars an hour.

“So if you work for me for, let’s say, three weeks, just to cover any other debt you might accrue not being out there, paying your _boyfriend_ back the fee for just existing, you’ll have well over the amount of money you need. Does that sound good?”

“Work?” Hux asked, thoroughly confused. Kylo closed the top dresser drawer, then seemed to think better of it and pulled it back out.

“Yeah, work. Like cleaning up the house, doing some yard work. I don’t have a maid or anything, so my house could use a thorough scrubbing.”

“Chores. You want to pay me… to do chores.”

“Essentially, yeah. It’s either that, or I can call the cops and tell them that this was all self-defense,” he waved in Hux’s general direction, obviously meaning to talk about his face that was still covered in blood.

“Uh, okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. I mean,” Hux cleared his throat as the fear drained a bit. “A roof over my head, a shower, probably some warm meals. I can trade that for fifteen an hour, and chores.”

“Great!” Kylo walked over to Hux, and leaned down to undo the cuffs. Much to his surprise, the handcuffs came loose with only the press of a button; they were handcuffs from a party store, not the real thing. Hux felt like kicking himself for not noticing.

“Well, you can start by putting everything away that you took. And don’t think about stealing any of it, because I’ll come through and observe your work to make sure it’s up to my standards. Then after that, maybe I can make us some lunch and you can show me your dusting skills.”

* * *

At first, it seemed awkward, going around some random guy’s house with a bottle of Lysol in one hand and a rag in the other. Especially when the guy was splayed out on his couch so provocatively, in nothing more than a pair of pajama pants.

He did this thing where he rested his hands behind his head, showing off the softly rippling oblique muscles on his right and left; the first time he’d done that move of stretching and yawning, Hux nearly dropped the rag. But he averted his gaze and ignored how fucking toned that dude was; he wasn’t even sure if the guy actually meant it, about paying him. He was just glad to be indoors, and around somebody who didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would push him around.

For dinner, Kylo ordered pizza. Hux wondered what the hell kind of name Kylo was, but he didn’t ask, and just assumed it was fake. The pizza itself was enough of a treat, but then they spent the darkening hours of the night watching a movie; Kylo even gave him one of the craft beers from the fridge.

Sometime before midnight they turned in, and Kylo ushered Hux back to the bedroom. Hux grew concerned as Kylo pushed him in to the master bedroom, and turned on one of the bedside lamps. “You can share the bed if you want; it’s comfier than the guest mattress which is just a box spring,” he said, pushing off his pajama pants but keeping on his boxers.

As Kylo pulled back the blankets on his side of the bed, Hux contemplated going out to the other bedroom, or even out to sleep on the couch. He still wasn’t even sure if he wouldn’t try to run away in the middle of the night, though he thought quietly to himself, that it might be nice to get a real, good night’s sleep where things were safe, and quiet.

“I’m not gonna touch you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kylo said, slipping under the dark grey comforter, and white sheets.

“Sure, I mean, yeah. Whatever.” Then, having conceded, Hux too began to undress. He left his clothes in a pile next to the foot of the bed, not sure if he should add them to the hamper, or maybe even fold them. Then, wearing only his boxers, he got in to one of the comfiest beds he’d ever slept in, and rolled over with his back to Kylo.

“G’night,” Kylo said, and flipped off the bedside lamp.

“’Night,” Hux muttered, pulling the blankets up close to his chin. He stared, stark awake in to the darkness, convinced Kylo was either going to rape him, or call the cops on him.

* * *

Several hours later Hux rolled over. He half sat up, inhaling deep through his nose. The smell and soundless night of his surroundings took him by surprise. But then he saw the faint outline of the large body next to him, a street lamp from outside shining in through slatted blinds. He saw Kylo’s body rise and fall rhythmically, and slowly began to remember where he was.

Hux laid back down, but then sat up to glance at the clock on the nightstand on Kylo’s side of the bed. It read 3:15. He laid back down and put his hands on his stomach, and started to think.

Was this guy really going to pay him to be a live-in maid? He hadn’t paid Hux that night, but maybe he was waiting until morning to see if Hux was still there. Would he really be able to pull this off, play maid and come out three weeks later with a pocket full of cash? He wasn’t sure what to do, but Snoke needed to know he wasn’t dead.

Snoke was going to be pissed when he reappeared, that much Hux knew. So he tossed of the blankets of the bed and slipped out, turning the bathroom light on like he was just going to take a piss. And then he did, and he made sure to flush afterwards.

But after he flipped off the bathroom light, he lingered outside of the bedroom to listen. Kylo wasn’t rustling in the sheets, obviously fast asleep and undisturbed by Hux’s waking. So Hux padded quietly across the kitchen and to the living room where Kylo had plugged in his phone. He made sure not to pull it off the charger, and opened a new text message box.

“Hey, it’s Hux. I’m fine, making some money on a job. Should be out in three weeks. Don’t text back, borrowing phone from a friend.”

Then he typed in Snokes number, and punched Send. The phone made a quiet swooping sound, and then Hux deleted the message so it wouldn’t show up when Kylo looked at his phone. Just to be safe though, Hux waited a few minutes to see if Snoke would text back.

The house itself was very quiet, something Hux wasn’t used to. His current living situation with Snoke was… less than amenable. It was him and Snoke, and two others of Snokes whores all in one room, in a four bedroom house. The other tenants all had similar relations too, and there was always a bit of a party going on at all hours of the day and night.

But this house had stability in the air, and no drunk shouting outside to disturb his thoughts. After several more minutes, Hux put the phone down, making sure to leave it exactly where it had been. Then he went back through the living room and kitchen, down the hallway and back in to the bedroom. He quietly slid back under the sheets, but was almost instantly mentally berating himself for waking Kylo up.

Kylo, for his part, roused from sleep just enough to roll over. Hux was so stunned as Kylo scooted across the bed, and began to slide arms around him, that he didn’t even move. With one arm under the pillow, and the other over Hux’s hip, Kylo buried his nose in to the back of Hux’s hair that was in desperate need of a haircut.

Kylo inhaled deep, and Hux could feel the early morning wood in his boxers gently lined up against the small of Hux’s back. “You smell good,” he whispered, and Hux lay stock still, not sure when was the appropriate time to tell Kylo to fuck off, and then run from the house.

But that brief moment of intimacy seemed to disappear, or maybe Kylo had simply been dreaming and rolled over in his sleep. Whatever had happened, Kylo’s hands didn’t move any further, and his breathing returned to that slow, sleeping pace as he lay spooning with Hux.

Hux didn’t do anything for a long time, filled with a small amount of fear, and arousal, at having that sleeping giant canoodling up to him in the middle of the night, probably completely unaware of what he’d done.

Slowly, as he waited for the minutes on the clock to pass, he let his eyes close. His lids were heavy and he felt safe. Even if he was used to the noise and bustle of his terrible living situation, somehow, someway, he found enough drowsiness to fall asleep in Kylo’s arms.

* * *

Hux’s question about whether Kylo had been asleep was answered a few hours later when, much to Hux’s surprise, Kylo woke with a start, which in turn woke Hux from a wonderful, dreamless sleep.

Immediately Kylo jerked awake, garbling a few confused words before he propped himself up on one elbow, seeming to suddenly remember that there was someone else in his bed. “What? Oh,” he muttered, then flopped down on his back and slowly took his arm back from under Hux. Hux shifted to allow him to remove it from where it had probably fallen asleep, but didn’t roll over. “Sorry,” Kylo muttered, and shifted some more under the covers.

Hux muttered a quiet, “No worries,” as he listened to what he assumed was Kylo adjusting himself in his boxers. A few seconds later Kylo sat up with a quiet groan, pushing back the blankets and making quiet, slightly annoyed noises at having woken up.

Then he inhaled deep and stood up, and quietly pulled on the pajama pants he’d worn the night before, and snagged a shirt from the dresser before he made his way to the bathroom. When the door was shut, Hux sat up, yawning lazily and brushing back the hair from his forehead so it wasn’t in his eyes. Maybe he could get this guy to pay for a haircut, too, he mused.

The room was soft in the morning light, cream colored walls decorated conservatively with a modern art piece above the bed, and a patterned pillow draped over the chair in the corner. He could get used to this, he realized, as he looked around the quiet room and listened to the bathroom toilet flush.

When the coffee pot was puttering away, Hux finally got out of bed. He looked down at his clothes, which now seemed dirty compared to the clean house he was shacked up in. So he peeked out at the living room, feeling a bit underdressed because he was still only in his boxers.

“Hey, is it alright if I hop in the shower? It’s been a while and I- I need to wash up.”

“Yeah, go for it,” Kylo said before he yawned quietly as he stood in the kitchen. He stretched his hands above his head, showing Hux a small sliver of his toned stomach. Hux gulped, and nodded quietly.

“And, um, I don’t really have anything to wear-”

“You can wear some of my stuff, I don’t care,” Kylo said nonchalantly as he finished his yawn, before he turned sleepily towards the refrigerator in search of creamer.

* * *

If there was one thing Hux knew about this Kylo guy, it was that he had very expensive taste. His bath products all smelled like mint or eucalyptus, and of the two bottles of cologne he owned, neither of them had a sail boat on them.

Hux was already very impressed, even more so when the guy offered some Irish Cream to add to Hux’s coffee. Normally he’d accept, but it felt a bit different doing it from a guy like Kylo, from someone who was obviously respectable, even if a bit crazy at having let some stranger do house work for him.

An hour later, the issue of bath products and liquor in his coffee was mute, because he was toiling away in the side yard, ripping out a nasty bougainvillea plant. Even with thick gloves the thorns still got him, and all he had to use were a pair of clippers to gut the thing. He was already sweating and wiped some of it on his shirt as he turned to see Kylo exit out the front door, and walk in his direction.

“So, I’m headed to the gym. I should be back in an hour.”

Panting, Hux couldn’t help his snark. “Don’t you ever take a rest day?”

Kylo’s face seemed to lighten and a smile spread on the fat lips Hux had watched all morning while they’d sipped coffee across the table from each other. “Yes, tomorrow is my rest day. Did I pay you yet? Hmm,” he said, rifling through a pocket in the gym bag thrown over his shoulder.

“No,” Hux said, not even having thought about that until this moment.

“I probably shouldn’t be asking you that, since you’re the one who’s the thief and all,” he said, but the slight didn’t seem malevolent. Kylo pulled out a plain black phone case from the bag, and opened it to reveal slats for credit cards and money on the inside fold.

“I’ll leave it on the kitchen counter inside. I’m having a guy come over to fix the window, you can just tell him to go in. Also there’s a couple of sodas in the fridge if you want, I don’t have much but might stop at the store on my way back.”

“Okay,” Hux said, still staring, still watching Kylo who had several crisp dollars in his hand, and who tucked away and zipped up the phone and wallet. Kylo seemed to notice Hux’s eyes on him, so he looked back up, that same soft smile on his face.

“Do you want anything from the store?”

“What?”

“The store,” Kylo laughed, and Hux realized he was a bit dazed. Never in his life had he fallen this fast for somebody. “I’m going to try to go to the grocery store. It’s a bit out of the way but it’s bigger than the market around the corner.”

“Oh, um. Uh, maybe some burritos? Those little frozen ones?”

“Frozen burritos, got it. Anything else?”

Hux shook his head, gulping and looking down. What else should he ask for, a bucket of money and a job application or something?”

“That’s it, just frozen burritos?”

“Yeah,” Hux looked up again, not sure what Kylo was getting at. But by the smile on his face and the laughter in his eyes, Kylo came off as kind and amused.

“You could have a whole salad made of organic fruits, and you just want frozen, artery-clogging burritos?”

Hux couldn’t help it as he cracked a smile, and wiped more sweat away from his brow. “And maybe some blueberries. I haven’t had blueberries in forever.”

“Burritos and blueberries, coming up.” Kylo said, turning away from Hux, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Oh and I’ll leave the money on the counter.”

“’Kay,” Hux said, watching Kylo’s ass as he walked back to the house. Hux waited barely a minute after he heard the sound of Kylo’s truck fade away, before he ran inside to count his wage. It was $120 of cold, hard, cash. He fanned out the pills in his hands, admiring the amount; it was rare he ever had this much cash in his hands at one time.

He walked back to the bedroom, and went to shove the bills in to his old pants pocket to keep them safe. But then he realized that Kylo might wash his laundry, or he might wash his own laundry and forget the money was in there. So instead, he went to his side of the bed, lifted up the mattress, and stowed the bills underneath. That would do for now, at least until he could figure out somewhere else to put them for safekeeping.

* * *

During dinner, they talked quietly over some hamburger helper and two cheap beers. Hux was freshly washed and shaved again, and Kylo had stocked the fridge with a variety of foods, many of which required Hux to actually chop them and put them together himself.

“So what do you do? Don’t you work or something?” Hux asked, feeling like he was about to explode with meaty, pasta-ey goodness.

“I own a few rental properties; it’s nothing big, but enough to give me some residual income. I do most of my own handiwork too, so that saves me a good bit of money.”

“Ugh, I’m stuffed,” Hux said, finally putting down his spoon. “If I eat any more, I think I might explode,” he groaned comically.

Kylo laughed in response, putting his spoon down too. “What, didn’t you save any room for that fat-free, hand churned organic ice cream I picked up?”

Hux laughed in response and shook his head, pressing two fingers to the underside of his belly. He could still feel the stitches there, and tried not to mess with them too much as the food settled in his stomach. “Definitely not.”

“Well then, I think it’s time to pick out a movie. I’ll clear the table, and you can do the dishes later.”

“Sounds good,” Hux said, taking another slight sip of his beer before wandering over to the couch. He sat down quietly and put his drink on the coffee table, before he picked up the remote control and flipped over to Netflix.

He scrolled through the movies that were listed as Trending Now, and was joined a minute later by Kylo. Hux let out a quiet groan, and slumped down deeper in to the couch, scooting his backside closer to the edge of the couch. He scrolled through a few movies, finding nothing of particular interest.

“You okay?” Kylo asked, a look of concern discernable on his face from the glow of the television.

“Yeah, it’s just… it’s my stitches. Fuck.”

“Stitches?”

“Yeah. Remember how I told you about that hospital bill?”

“Yeah.”

“Well some… guy,” he paused. “Cut me. I was… well, trying to get some money.”

“Can I- do you mind if I see?”

“Sure, yeah, if you want.”

Kylo flipped on the lamp next to the couch, and peered at Hux as he lifted his shirt. Right across his lower abdomen were several stitches over a pinkish looking wound. Kylo frowned, his brow knitting with worry as he reached out, but then seemed to think better of it. “Shit that looks bad.”

“Yeah, it was. It’s okay now, though I could probably use a band aid and some ointment or something.”

“Probably. You stay here, pick us a movie and I’ll go see what I’ve got in the first aid kit.”

* * *

That night, Hux got up again to use Kylo’s cell phone. He padded quietly in to the living room, past the dishwasher that had long since stopped running after that evening’s meal. He was sleepy and warm, with a fully belly that had wooed him to sleep halfway through their movie.

He picked up the phone, still on its charger, and texted Snoke. “It’s me. Can’t talk, but can text. Made $120, will have more soon.”

He waited nervously, chewing on his lip. He might have to meet with Snoke soon, maybe while Kylo was at the gym, to give him some of the cash. He knew Snoke would think he was lying, and that fear was confirmed when, a few seconds later, he got a text back.

“Next time I see you, I’m going to fucking kill you, got it?”

Hux froze, staring at the words. He began to whimper quietly, then shut himself up and mentally berated himself for making so much noise. He was worthless, and now Snoke was going to kill him, a threat that Hux took completely seriously.

He deleted the messages so Kylo wouldn’t see them, but still he waited in the dark living room. A few minutes passed, and Hux was satisfied that Snoke wouldn’t text back. So he went back to the bedroom, and slipped back under the covers. This time though, Kylo didn’t roll over to snuggle up with him, confirming that Kylo was really just a good guy, and had been asleep when he’d cuddled up with Hux the night before. Hux grew scared and worried, and had a fitful night’s sleep after that.

* * *

Morning came quietly, just as it had the previous day for Hux. Shallow light shone in from the window, gently blessing the bedroom and making it awash in a hazy morning. But as Hux roused to wakefulness, he heard Kylo’s breathing unsteady behind him, and the bed moving back and forth slightly.

Slow, Hux realized what was happening as Kylo jerked one off right behind him, one arm again trapped under Hux, however the other must have been the one doing all the work. Hux gasped, simultaneously stunned since he’d been certain his new employer was straight, and a bit disgusted that he felt like he had the right to tug one out with Hux lying unconscious next to him.

“Oh fuck,” he heard Kylo whisper, and instantly Kylo was sitting up and dislodging himself from Hux. “Fuck-” he said frantically, and immediately jumped out of the bed.

Not expecting him to actually stop, Hux sat up completely confused. “Kylo-” He said, turning just in time to see Kylo cupping himself, and running off to the bathroom in only his boxers.

Kylo slammed the bathroom door behind himself, and Hux tossed the comforter to run after. “Kylo! Hey,” he tried the door handle to the bathroom, but it was locked. “Hey, Kylo, its- it’s okay. I mean, I’m okay with it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- God this is so embarrassing.”

“No, its okay.”

“It’s not okay, Hux. I-” Hux could hear Kylo panting, and found himself wondering just how close he’d been to finishing. He put a hand on the door, not totally turned off from hearing Kylo’s ragged breathing.

“Last night… after you ate. We were on the couch and…” He groaned, and it sounded like he was still stroking at himself despite the embarrassment. Now Hux was intrigued, his mind spinning in warm, early morning rousing, as well as listening to the man on the other side of the door try to contain himself.

“After I ate? What do you mean?”

Kylo groaned and Hux could hear him panting through the slit in the door, and slowly Hux started to put the pieces together. Kylo had filled the frige with food almost instantly, and he’d goaded Hux in to eating several more bites of dinner than he wanted. That, and the fact that he’d come within inches of touching Hux’s scarred belly, and now Hux realized that he hadn’t been trying to touch Hux’s scar at all.

A smile curled up Hux’s face at this realization, and he was almost relieved to know what this guy was really in to. “If that’s your thing…” Hux bit his lip and inhaled, trying to seem as alluring as he could through an inch or so of hollow pine, “I can _suck_ on you,” he made a smacking noise with his lips.

Tempted to continue on in a stream of thought comparing Kylo’s dick to a lollipop, Hux refrained as he heard the other side of the door grow quiet. Then a second later the lock clicked, and Kylo slowly opened the door. He looked embarrassed, red in the face and doing a poor job of hiding his cock that was, with a quick glance, a burnished red color in a dark tuft of hair.

“You’d do that?” Kylo muttered, obviously flustered with having been caught mid-jerk.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I don’t want to make you. I know you-”

“It’s fine,” Hux said, stepping forward and taking the place of Kylo’s hand that was squeezing desperately at his base, to keep himself from coming. Kylo groaned and leaned in to Hux as Hux tightened soft fingers around him, and the vision of someone so strong with all his rippling abs and engorged biceps, brought to heel by a simple gesture made Hux feel a bit warmer towards Kylo, so he leaned in. “I’m attracted to you too,” he whispered.

Kylo growled in pleasure, leaning in the rest of the way as he cupped Hux’s cheek. Then he kissed him hard, remaining there as he let Hux stroke him and Hux kissed back, willing to do this for the man who’d given him food and shelter. Hux flinched as he felt Kylo’s hand stroke down his abdomen, and over the gauze and tape Kylo had so diligently applied the evening before.

But then Kylo pushed him back with a hand on his lower stomach, his entire palm seeming to take up the plane of Hux’s belly, just above the stubble that had grown over the past two days since he’d been under Kylo’s roof.

Kylo’s mouth nearly scarfed Hux down, tasting every bit of his mouth as he searched for Hux’s taste. He shoved Hux back on the bed, crawling over him and keeping him down. Hux couldn’t help but sigh into Kylo’s mouth, the feel of an actual bed under him as they got busy seemed foreign to him now.

Kylo was quick to leave him though, crawling up the bed until the tip of his cock bobbed against Hux’s chin. Instinctively Hux wrapped an arm up around Kylo’s torso, and scooted down for a more comfortable fit. As soon as he had his lips wrapped around that meaty tip, Kylo shuddered above him and he could hear Kylo stifle a moan into one of the pillows. Hux hoped it was the one he’d slept on.

He began to suck despite the awkward position, head bobbing forward as best it could and he found Kylo shoving down into his throat, his stomach already twitching against Hux’s nose. He had to spread his mouth so wide he was afraid his teeth might scrape against Kylo’s delicate parts, but if they did, Kylo made no mention of it.

“Harder,” Kylo rasped. “Suck… harder,” Kylo keeled forward, knees giving out and nearly smother Hux. Unable to bob his head any more, Hux tightened his throat and tried to slurp Kylo down completely.

He tried to scoot up, the position allowing little room for breathing but he was pinned. He sputtered once, chest giving a small gasp for air. Hux heard Kylo muttered a quiet, “Ffff….” As he fucked down in to Hux’s mouth. His fist struck the bed twice, before Hux’s throat exploded in a salty heat, and he gulped as fast as he could, stifled and a bit desperate for air.

How much semen one man could hold, Hux wasn’t sure, but for Kylo, it was probably more than average. Seconds after he came, though not quite finished, Kylo eased off, allowing Hux to inhale the man’s scent deep through his nose. He reached up to squeeze Kylo’s balls, like he could squeeze out the last bits like paste from a tube.

Kylo jerked once, the head of his cock reaching past Hux’s gag reflex, before he backed up. Spent, Kylo rolled over, a long line of spit and cum breaking between them and landing on Hux’s bare cheek. Kylo lay panting and shivering, his body limp next to Hux whose arm was trapped under Kylo’s waist. Now it was Hux’s turn to wriggle out from under him, though instead of running right out the front door and screaming for the police, he lazily crawled up the rest of the bed, so he could lay face to face with Kylo.

Kylo looked relieved, and almost serene as he breathed heavily, and Hux couldn’t help but reach up to tuck some of Kylo’s hair behind his ear. Kylo cracked a small smile, still trying to catch his breath. “You’re amazing,” he panted, and tilted his head up to kiss Hux’s palm.

Hux couldn’t help but smile as he took his palm back, eagerly watching his protector and savior come down from his orgasm. “I’m glad you think so.”

“Sorry if I…” Kylo slowly opened his eyes, seeming to try to find the words.

“No, that’s okay. You’ve got one of the prettiest cocks I’ve ever sucked.”

At that Kylo laughed, finally opening his eyes to look at Hux who was so serenely waiting for him. Kylo couldn’t help but smile, and then reach out to Hux and pull him close. He rolled them over, landing with Hux on top, spreading his legs on either side of Kylo.

Hux squealed, feeling the top of Kylo’s cock pressing in to his crack, and Hux scooted forward to relieve a bit of the pressure. “You’re eager,” he said, glancing over at each nightstand and debating which one had what he was looking for.

“It’s not every day I get a cute twink in to my bed.”

“Oh it’s not?” Hux teased, and Kylo motioned lazily to the night stand on his side of the bed. Hux reached over, and was pleasantly surprised by a small cache of items. Two different bottles of lube and some condoms, and the handcuffs Kylo had used on him earlier. He grabbed whatever was quickest, not glancing down at the bottle and wrapper as he set the on the bed.

“Allow me,” Kylo said, grabbing the lube and applying some to his fingers.

Hux hummed. “Okay,” then leaned forward on Kylo’s chest, spreading his knees wider on either side of Kylo to open himself more. He liked how, even now, Kylo didn’t mention anything about the stubble or the state of his hole. One swipe and Snoke would have berated him for not keeping things shaved, but Kylo didn’t even seem to notice.

Kylo swiped his finger down, and circled Hux’s hole, warming him and tentatively stroking him. Hux held him in a soft kiss, following their slow pace now that Kylo had sated his own needs. Kylo seemed so sure of himself all the time, like a man grounded and comfortable in his own skin. The same couldn’t be said for Hux, even when Kylo took the time to just barely press a finger in, like he was testing the heat of the moment.

“You don’t have to go so slow,” Hux said, pressing his hips back on to Kylo’s finger.

“I know,” Kylo said, and it seemed like there was more he could say, but he didn’t. Instead, he reached up and pulled Hux down by the back of the neck, kissing him once.

“Open yourself up for me,” he muttered in to his lips, and Hux eagerly reached back, pulling his ass cheeks open. Then Kylo inserted another finger, and Hux tactfully began to fuck back in to them. He knew he didn’t have to seduce Kylo, but he still pulled out a few tricks to arouse the man. And it seemed to be working, as he looked down with one hand bracing himself on Kylo’s chest.

Kylo’s face was still flushed with lust as he pulled his fingers out, and Hux found himself smiling as Kylo snatched up the condom he’d pulled out of the drawer. He ripped it open and began to roll it on, Hux finishing the job of it for him. “Are you alright?” Kylo asked, not seeming convinced that Hux had gotten adequate preparations. But Hux was more than ready for this.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about me,” he said, scooting forward and positioning Kylo. He closed his eyes and slipped Kylo between his cheeks, slowly sitting down on Kylo’s tip. He tested the feel of it, and after adding a bit more lube, he sighed as Kylo pushed past his entrance.

Kylo held his hips gently, like he was ready to guide Hux but Hux didn’t need the help. Hux sat up, sliding off a bit, before sitting back down and pushing Kylo deeper. He opened his eyes to see Kylo watching him, mouth open a bit as Hux bounded up on top of him.

In a moment of sheer genius, Hux reached over with the one hand not holding him up, and slid two fingers over Kylo’s lips, and in to his mouth. Immediately Kylo moaned and began to suck on them, letting the fingers depress his tongue as his hips lifted off the bed, meeting Hux halfway.

Hux yelped quietly, but at the look of alarm on Kylo’s face, he shook his head. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m-oh,” he moaned as Kylo pushed in deeper, and slowly Hux began to bow down over Kylo. He moaned, letting his fingers languish in Kylo’s mouth, and Kylo wrapped an arm slowly around Hux’s back as Hux came to lay on Kylo’s chest.

He didn’t even have to do anything as Kylo fucked in to him, all those late night crunches and squats being put to good use. Hux moaned quietly, eyes closed as Kylo provoked him, spearing in and out.

Finally Kylo tossed his head away from the fingers and let out a quiet, “Ah, fuck,” before rolling Hux over. He pulled out though, and continued to roll Hux over until Hux was on his side, and Kylo slid in behind him.

He wrapped both arms around Hux’s torso, pressing back in to his wet spot and Hux moaned, legs bending up behind Hux as they spooned. Kylo bounded forward, thrusting in to Hux. Hux reached up a hand to tangle in Kylo’s hair, “Hold me tighter.”

Kylo’s arms squeezed around Hux and Hux moaned at the restrained, Kylo doing a good job of sucking a lollipop sized bruise in to his neck. Hux reached down, squeezing at himself and he began to sway with Kylo’s motions, stroking himself off.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Kylo mutter before he let out a quiet moan as Hux jerked his hips back. It’d been a long time since anybody had truly wanted him, and not just for the slut that he was. So he stroked himself faster, feeling safe in Kylo’s protective arms as they squeezed him tight.

“I’m so close,” Kylo said, voice strained. Hux twisted at himself and squeezed his thighs tight, stomach tightening. Then Kylo lifted up one leg, forcing Hux’s legs to scissor and he gasped as Kylo hit his sweet spot.

“Oh-” Hux’s mouth was shocked open, Kylo pistoning in and out of him. But then Kylo jerked unevenly, grunting quietly. Hux found himself streaming out, moaning unabashedly in to the empty house as Kylo brought him to orgasm.

Kylo didn’t stop completely, slowing though and releasing Hux from the tight grip he’d had on him. Hux moaned softly as he let his spent cock go, feeling almost bad that he was staining Kylo’s brand new sheets.

Kylo panted behind him, a hand traveling to his hip to push Hux forward. Slowly Kylo pulled back, hissing in a bit of pain as he did so. Hux heard his hitched breath as he pulled off the condom, and felt it as Kylo rolled over, dropping it to the ground. Then Kylo sighed and came back to rest behind Hux, letting one hand remain under him as they spooned.

* * *

Hux was in the front of the yard this time, up on a ladder cleaning out the gutters. He tentatively scooped out what he could, and put it in the bucket he had. It smelled bad but Kylo didn’t have a mask for him, so he went about the chore holding his breath in long stints.

He turned when he heard some car brakes squeak, and a car very slowly rolled by the house. He watched, as both the driver and passenger seemed to be staring right at him. He got a wave of unease at them as they rolled by, the car stopping just past the house for a second, before pulling away.

It was incredibly suspicious, but his mind was drawn away from the implications of that by Kylo stepping out of the house. Predictably, he had his gym bag slung over one shoulder, and he walked over to Hux before leaving.

“How’s it going?”

“Good, but it smells awful though.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he squinted in to the sun, and lifted a hand over his brow. “I appreciate it though, those gutters are in pretty bad shape.”

“You’re telling me,” Hux said a bit sarcastically. But at that, Kylo cracked a smile and closed the distance between them.

“You’re doing fine. Maybe after this I’ll have you mop the floors too,” he said as he reached out and gently pulled on Hux’s pant leg.

“Hey,” Hux squeaked, and kicked Kylo’s hand away. But it was a simple teasing gesture, and Kylo laughed with his big, white-teethed grin and he went to walk to his car.

“I should be back in an hour or two, I have to run to the store after my workout. Then maybe we can discuss what we’re having for dinner.”

* * *

“So, I was thinking,” Kylo said, leaning down and kissing Hux’s neck softly, peppering it with butterfly kisses. “For dinner tonight-”

Hux groaned playfully, but stretched out languidly under Kylo as he let Kylo kiss him all over. “Are you going to stuff me full again tonight?”

Kylo chuckled, and looked up, before he leaned up to don Hux’s mouth with a kiss. “You don’t have to eat until you’re too full, you know.”

“But you like it.”

“It doesn’t have to be an every night thing,” Kylo whispered, and he seemed to truly mean it with the way he was looking down at Hux. So Hux nodded. “Do you like Thai?”

Hux thought about it for a second, and then nodded. “Yeah. I’m not really a picky eater, actually.”

Kylo grumbled against Hux’s chest, lowering his head again as his lips ghosted over Hux’s pale skin, “Don’t tease me like that.”

Hux couldn’t help but giggle, and run his fingers through Kylo’s hair in a tender gesture. Abruptly, their cuddle session was interrupted by a hard banging on the front door. Kylo looked up, a bit confused.

“Get the fuck out here you little slut!” Came an angry voice, followed by more pounding on the door. “I know you’re in there.”

“Oh shit,” Hux gasped, sitting up immediately. He detangled himself from Kylo, and got up to take two cautious steps towards the door. “It’s him, I knew it was him-”

“Stay back-” Kylo said, chasing after Hux.

“What’re you- you can’t fight him!”

“I’m not, I’m going to tell him to fuck off.”

“No wait- I’ll, I’ll talk to him. I’ll-”

“You’ll stay back is what you’ll do. I’m not letting him hurt you again. Go away!” Kylo shouted, grabbing Hux and pulling him away from the door.

“You send that whore out right now. He’s mine, and he owes me money.”

“Please Kylo, if I can just talk to him-”

“No Hux, absolutely not. He’s going to…” Kylo sighed, and a thousand different possibilities ran through Hux’s head. “He could really hurt you, so I’m not letting you out there.”

“Well what are you going to do? You can’t just wait for him to leave, he’ll probably break in.”

“I’m going to call the cops is what I’m doing to do.”

“You’re- what?”

“Yeah, why what?” Kylo asked, his phone in hand.

“You’re not going to fight him?”

Kylo tilted his head, looking at Hux dumbfounded. “Why would I fight him?”

“Well you’re a big guy, I mean like, well toned and stuff. You’re not gonna take him?”

“Hell no. I exercise for myself, not to be able to beat people up.”

Then Kylo dialed 9-1-1, keeping himself physically between Hux and Snoke outside.

* * *

It was his treat, as they sat on the couch. Kylo was on his knees, giving Hux the blowjob he’d promised Hux earlier in the day when he’d been in the yard pulling up weeds. Now, Hux was showered and relaxed, with a glass of champagne on the table next to him.

It’d started with a hand job during the movie they were watching, but Kylo had seemed eager to go down on Hux, so Hux let him. Kylo wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping up and down as his mouth encompassed the rest of Hux’s length. His head bobbed in the quiet living room, and Hux found himself threading fingers through Kylo’s tresses with one hand, the other picking up the champagne glass as he took a sip.

Snoke had been arrested, and as far as they knew, he hadn’t made bail. Hux felt safe for the first time in, well, a long time. Sure he had to do housework and gardening, but Kylo was still paying him, and giving him blowjobs. Hux set the champagne flute down, and groaned as his head fell back.

“I’m close,” he whispered so Kylo could prepare himself. Kylo swallowed Hux all the way down at his words, and let out a quiet groan, muscles vibrating against Hux’s tip.

“Fuck,” Hux melted, hips jerking forward once. And as soon as Kylo was bobbing his head again, Hux unloaded with a quiet gasp, the refrigerator in the other room beginning to rumble away quietly.

Kylo swallowed up each drop, diligent in this like most other things in his life. He waited until Hux was done, sucking in his cheeks as he lifted his head. He was slow, making sure to get every bit, before he finally let Hux’s tip go, lips sliding off gently and making Hux sigh.

“That was so good,” he sighed quietly, eyes half lidded. He felt sleepy but awake, a strange sensation since he was used to being constantly on alert.

Next to him, Kylo got up to sit on the couch, and pulled Hux over to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, Hux inhaled and pulled back, licking his own lips once. “What- what is _that?_ Is that… is that blueberry!?”

Kylo let out a laugh, a smile crossing his face like he’d fooled Hux. “I told you I was going to give you a fancy blowjob, so that means champagne and blueberry lube.”

“You’re ridiculous, I didn’t even know they made blueberry… wow. Do you just have that, like, lying around?”

“No,” Kylo laughed, pulling Hux close with an arm around his shoulders. “I bought it specifically for this. I wanted to treat you, and myself.”

“Well it was definitely a surprise.”

“A bad surprise?” Kylo asked, stroking the backs of his fingers over the outside of Hux’s arm.

“No, not bad. Not bad at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Top Kylo Solo, Bottom Armitage Hux, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Thief Armitage Hux, Kylo Solo, Protective Kylo Ren, Feeding, Rough Oral Sex, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Pimp Snoke, Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux Fluff, Fluff and Smut


	8. A Life Well Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Cock Warming
> 
> Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux make a crash landing on an abandoned moon. It's uncertain whether they'll make it out alive, but only the power of their intimacy can bring them comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

They were coming in too fast, and too hot. The shuttle was shaking like it was going to fall apart, and technically speaking, it was. One of the wings had blown up in the heat of their entry on to this uncharted moon. The engines screamed as they overheated, landing gear of no use as they made a steep descent towards a grassy meadow.

Beside him, Hux had full faith that Kylo could land this thing. After all, Kylo was an expert pilot, and Hux always had a little bit of trust in Kylo’s abilities, despite his tantrums. Kylo, for his part, was laser focused on keeping their ship steady, eyes unblinking as he looked through the cockpit window, the joystick in his hand shaking.

The shuttle seared the ground as they went down, grass sizzling and burning off until finally, they crashed in to soft earth. The shuttle skidded along the tall, wet grass, landing gear snapping off and causing hardly any friction. Hux held on for dear life, both hands gripping the arm rests of the copilot’s seat as Kylo held them steady, and the machinery around them began to shut off.

They came to a skidding halt, each man jerking forward hard. The X-shape of their seatbelts would most likely leave bruises, but that didn’t concern them now. As soon as the ship came to a halt, both of them were up and out of their seats.

Kylo ran to the aft of the ship and punched the button to lower the exterior ramp, igniting his lightsaber in all its unstable glory. He stood squarely in the middle of the opening, broad shoulders taking up most of the space as he glared around, waiting for a second ship to arrive. Behind him, Hux knelt and trained his blaster at the open and empty space, and there, they waited.

The breeze was soft and warm, but with a small chill that let them know the nights on this moon might be chilly. Behind the ship was a long gash cut through the green overgrowth, grass so wet and well fertilized that it only singed slightly before the fires went out. Ahead of them, the large bust of a planet grew orange and hazy, always in view of the spot they’d landed on. And behind Hux, he heard the very distinct silence of a dead trooper, the last officer of a platoon that had been ambushed.

“Kylo-”

“Quiet,” he hissed, and Hux followed his orders. They were in this together, and they’d get out together, but they had to work as a team.

He couldn’t see Kylo’s face, but he was sure Kylo had his eyes closed as one hand went up, palm open to feel for something. The seconds ticked by as Kylo concentrated, and a cramp began to grow in one of Hux’s ankles from his kneeling position.

“Are there-”

“Nobody is coming,” Kylo interrupted again, and Hux felt himself grow a bit sour. “Do you hear that?” Kylo asked.

“Hear what?”

“Silence. If they were following us, we’d have heard the boom from their entry in to the atmosphere.”

“True. But what about… the other animals?”

“There are no predators on this moon,” he said, disengaging his saber. When he snapped it back on his belt, Hux lowered his blaster and stood up. Then, without having to be given an order, Hux followed Kylo down the boarding ramp.

His boots landed in a soft squish of grass latticed together over mud, and he surveyed their surroundings quietly. The breeze was nice and the day was warm, the distant sun small in the sky overhead. Around them, the valley they’d landed in seemed fertile and still. To the right was some distant mountains, and if Hux listened hard enough, he might even be able to hear the trickling of water.

“So we’re safe then?”

“For now.”

Hux sighed, squinting in the sun though he wasn’t entirely incensed; they could have chosen a worse spot.

After being ambushed by the Resistance, Kylo had taken to piloting the ship because the only surviving trooper had been wounded. Now, it was evident, that he hadn’t survived as Hux glanced back, the trooper’s armor unmoving.

“So shall we take stock of the damage?” Hux asked, and trounced around the ship. One wing was completely missing, and he doubted there was any landing gear left. The only remaining engine was smoking, and would need serious repairs. Kylo meanwhile stepped back in to the ship, and tried the radio a few times.

“See if the antenna is damaged,” he called out, and Hux hesitantly set down the blaster. He made a note to grab a strap for it from the dead trooper, but for now, he grabbed on to the footholds on the side of the ship, and began to climb up.

Not to his surprise, the antenna dish was shattered, the duraplast covering having been shot off by Rebel blaster cannon. “Kriff,” Hux whispered to himself, not usually making a habit of cursing out loud because he liked to be an upstanding professional at all times.

He slowly climbed back down and picked up the blaster, before he joined Kylo in the hull of the ship. “No luck, the antenna is smashed. Probably shot off by some of that scum back there.”

“You made sure our ship was equipped with a homing beacon?”

“Of course, all First Order ships are,” Hux said, taking a seat in the copilot’s chair with the blaster laid out across his thighs.

“Then I guess we wait.”

“I guess we wait,” Hux agreed, and Kylo slipped in to the pilot’s seat next to him.

* * * *

            Hours passed, and slowly the sun began to set. Hux, restless, got up and stood by the open boarding ramp, and watched as the sky turned from pale blue to pink, then to a deep red before it darkened. Soon it would be dark enough that he wouldn’t be able to see the large, looming planet they were orbiting.

The ships interior lights switched on at Kylo stood up, and he joined Hux at the entrance to the ship. “We should move the soldier before he begins to...”

“Good idea,” Hux nodded in agreement, and felt a pang of guilt only briefly as he turned to the dead trooper. They carried him out with Hux hooking arms under his shoulders, and Kylo taking his feet. They laid him out in the grass a few feet away, before getting back in the ship, and closing the ramp door.

In an effort to save the ships battery, they left it open ajar to allow for fresh air, and Hux began to pull out the emergency supplies from one of the many compartments on the ship.

“Well, it looks like we might be here for a while. I figure we should eat and hydrate before we try to get some sleep,” he said, handing Kylo a ration bar.

“Good idea. Hopefully we’ll be woken up by our troops.”

“Hopefully,” Hux agreed, ripping off the edge of his ration bar packaging.

* * *

 

**DAY 1**

They spent the night in their respective seats, bellies full of stale ration bars and a chemically treated water. Much to both their dismay, they were awoken to a slowly graying scene, the evening burned off as day approached. That was when the first hints of doubt crossed Hux’s mind that they might not be found, since they’d been there for over twelve hours and still hadn’t been rescued. He tried to ignore any worry he had though, and if Kylo felt the same way or read the thought from Hux, he made no mention of it.

Hux got up and dropped his coat in his seat, before he lowered the ramp door fully. The morning was quiet and a bit foggy, though that was quickly burning off. There were no signs of life, or a threat, and the day smelled faintly moist as dew stuck to the tall grass around them.

Woefully, Hux looked at the trooper, and as Kylo came up to him, he knew Kylo would also have the same idea about what to do.

Together, they began to undress the trooper from his armor in case they would need it for the future. They took his blaster as well, and pulled off his boots. Then they both carried his stiff body towards a nearby large rock formation, Hux carrying his shoulders and Kylo carrying his feet. Kylo could probably float him along, but Hux supposed he was trying to save as much energy as possible, should they need it.

They laid out the trooper near the rocks, and Hux huffed at the effort. Then, he watched as several rocks were slowly lifted from the ground where they’d fallen, and gently placed on top of the soldier. Hux caught Kylo smiling sadly to himself, and he wondered if there was something more behind the act of lifting rocks, but he didn’t ask.

After that, they went back to the ship as a starting point, before taking off on a walk. If they were going to be here for a while, they would have to know their immediate surroundings for both its strengths and its weaknesses. As they walked along side by side, Hux felt a small pull to hold Kylo’s hand as if they were out for a walk on a date. Kylo must have felt it too, because he felt Kylo slowly slip his gloved hand in to Hux’s.

Hux glanced sideways and gave him a half smile. “Trying to be romantic, are we?”

“Well you’ve got to admit, I couldn’t have chosen a nicer place to land.”

“True, though I wouldn’t call that a landing.”

Playfully, and in a way Hux had only seen Kylo do a handful of times, Kylo side stepped and nudged Hux’s shoulder with his own. Hux shoved back playfully, feeling the creases of worry around his eyes pull as he smiled a bit wider.

Several meters away, they followed the sound of water and soon came across a very large river. They could only barely see the tall grass on the other side, and the water looked clear though with a purple hue.

Hux knelt down, surveying the water and beside him, Kylo knelt too. “It looks clear.”

“Yes,” Kylo agreed, and Hux heard that faraway expression as Kylo surveyed it in a way that Hux would never understand. But he decided to take a chance as he pulled at the tips of his fingers, peeling off the glove of his right hand. Then he flicked his fingers in the water, testing it. It felt like regular water to him, so he leaned down and cupped some in one hand.

“Tastes fine.”

“Yeah?” Kylo asked, coming out of whatever faraway place he’d gone.

“Yeah. Better than what’s onboard our ships, actually.”

“Well that’s good,” Kylo said, and pushed himself up with two hands on his knees. Then he took a deep breath and stretched his hands up over his head. “You know, this isn’t too bad of a spot. We could dig some canals and use those to catch fish… if there’s any fish.”

Hux stood up, squinting at Kylo. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, food and water. We’ll need it if we’re stuck here for a while.”

“We won’t be,” Hux snapped, incensed as how easily Kylo could revert to the mindset of some peasant farmer. He turned and stomped away, trying to ignore the fact that they may very well be trapped here for a very long time.

* * *

 

**WEEK 1**

Hux had finally conceded and pulled out the emergency raft. With a single blanket in the emergency kit, and their two coats, Hux and Kylo curled up on the raft that they’d inflated in the middle of the ship. It took up most of the space, but after several days of sleeping in their seats in the cockpit, both men were glad to have something soft to lay their aching backs on.

Behind him, Kylo breathed gently in to the back of Hux’s neck and traced fingers over his bare arm, thumbing gently over freckles he’d thumbed over dozens of times before. Hux, for his part, breathed quietly and relished the small semblance of comfort in this otherwise terrible situation.

He’d never liked the outdoors, only subjecting himself to the wind and the rain when necessary. Even on Star Killer, he’d hated walking around the exterior of the generators or flight pads. He much preferred the controlled environment provided on board ships, and now he was beginning to feel a bit scruffy, which was also something he hated.

“Maybe tomorrow we should try bathing; the water so far hasn’t made either one of us sick,” Kylo suggested quietly. Once again, the ramp to their shuttle was left open ajar for fresh air.

Hux sighed, still incensed at having to do anything outdoors that could be done indoors. But this ship didn’t have a shower, and neither of them had bathed since landing. “That would be a good idea. I’ve never gone this long without a shower.”

“You smell divine though.”

“I don’t believe you, not one bit. Here we are, stuck, and you’re calling me divine after not having bathed for a week. You’re incorrigible.”

“You really think so?” Hux could hear Kylo smirking behind him, and then felt Kylo press a very full bulge up against the lower crease of his butt.

“Abso- Kylo!” Hux jerked away, tilting his head up as if to look back at Kylo, though his head didn’t turn that much.

“What?” Kylo asked innocently.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m trying to stay warm.”

Hux scoffed and turned his head away again as Kylo scooted forward, once more slotting in behind him. “Well I’m absolutely _not_ doing that with you, not now.”

“Oh come on,” Kylo muttered, and half-propped himself up on an elbow as he leaned down to kiss Hux’s throat. “He’s cold,” Kylo muttered and Hux couldn’t help but laugh once.

“Yeah, right. It’s not even cold.”

“Please?” Kylo asked, but was already pulling himself out of his pants and Hux sighed, annoyed. “I can just use your thighs…”

“Yes, fine. But don’t you dare think I’m letting you put it in me this time. You’re absolutely hopeless.”

Kylo hummed in agreement, and Hux immediately felt Kylo’s cock brush up against the underside of his balls. Kylo shifted, pulling away and doing something, _using lube from somewhere, probably_ Hux thought ruefully. And then Kylo was grabbing his hip with a large paw, and Hux found himself spreading his thighs so Kylo could slip his cock back between them.

Kylo groaned, one arm remaining under Hux’s head, while the other hand reached around to the front, catching his tip as Kylo fucked in between his thighs. Hux remained quiet, though softening at Kylo’s attentions. He let Kylo fuck forward, his cock slicked and teasing Hux’s balls.

It wasn’t long before Hux felt his own length growing, but he steeled himself against it; Kylo wouldn’t get this. They weren’t going to have sex on some foreign moon, far away from home, especially because their troopers could show up at any second. While Hux was sure they knew about him and Kylo’s relationship, he still didn’t want to be caught mid-coitus when they should have been trying to get off the moon.

“Here,” Kylo groaned, more to himself than to Hux, as he pulled back. Then he slipped the flat of himself up between Hux’s cheeks, and Hux jerked.

“Kylo!”

“Please, Hux, just to keep him warm.”

“No, I said- hnnnngh,” Hux couldn’t help it as Kylo slipped a wet finger up in to his heat, and he was surprised that Kylo’s hand was in fact very cold. Despite having been on his hip, and even though it wasn’t his cock, Hux was surprised with how chilled it was.

“Kriff,” Hux whispered, and he knew Kylo had triumphed. He wouldn’t survive this encounter without letting Kylo fuck him, and he’d probably thank him afterwards too. Finally, Hux gave up, scissoring his legs apart. “Fine, fuck-” he paused, feeling Kylo expertly opening him. “Me, fuck… Kylo, fuck me.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Kylo mused and for a second Hux hated him and the way how he’d won this battle, in the same way he’d hated Kylo in the first few months they’d worked together, and before they’d become lovers.

So with Hux’s permission, Kylo positioned himself, curling up behind Hux and pressing one of his asscheeks open with a thumb. They both groaned as Kylo slid in slowly, not taking too much time to open Hux, but Hux felt like they should do this quickly, since they could be rescued at any time.

As Kylo slid in and out, Hux let himself relax, and went to cup himself. He moaned softly and pressed his hips back against Kylo. It was one of the only moments he let himself slacken, that he allowed himself to be less rigid and demanding. Kylo pressed kisses in to his shoulders as he was wont to do, and while Hux missed hearing it sometimes, they’d been together long enough that Kylo didn’t have to tell him that his freckles were liked the stars in the sky.

Hux moaned and tilted his head to the side, and Kylo captured him with a kiss, pressing Hux down in to the soft air of their makeshift bed. Hux flicked a warm tongue in to Kylo’s mouth and Kylo kept pacing forward slowly, keeping Hux, and himself, warm on the deserted moon.

* * *

 

**MONTH 1**

Hux meandered down towards the river, pants rolled up to his knees though still wearing his knee-high boots. He trounced over a worn path, warm sun hitting the skin that wasn’t covered by his standard issue black tank top. Dog tags clinked together on his chest as he went to find Kylo.

As usual, he found his boyfriend barefoot and shirtless, kneeling by the river for whatever curiosity he’d discovered. “Playing in the mud again?” Hux asked, as he went to make himself comfortable under the shade of a makeshift shelter Kylo had created for him. It was made with the tall grass of the surrounding area, several layers threaded together to create a small amount of shade so that Hux didn’t burn. As a man who spent most of his life indoors, his skin was incredibly sensitive to the sunlight.

“I found these things, here, look,” Kylo said, walking over. So far, they’d kept up appearances of being rescued, at least somewhat. But over the past few days, and perhaps it was after Hux had brought up the marking of 4 weeks having passed, Kylo had stopped shaving. Hux though, couldn’t stand having a beard, so was using the last of the power from their ship on his electric razor every morning.

“Interesting,” Hux said as Kylo held out a hand to him. In it, was a tiny tadpole looking thing, trying desperately to swim in its depleting pond.

“And that big mountain in the distance, I realized it’s not a mountain.”

“Oh?”

“It was a volcano. That rock formation where we buried the trooper, it’s not a rock formation.” Kylo got up and dipped his hand in to the water to let the little creature burrow back in to the mud. “It was a boulder spewed from the volcano when it erupted; that’s why there’s no big animals here, they all went extinct when it exploded.”

“That’s why the grass is so fertile, isn’t it? All the extra notorious spit out from the ground, and it’s had time to settle.”

“Exactly. So, I think this really isn’t the worst spot to have landed,” Kylo said, a hand on his hip as he squinted around with a relaxed smile.

Hux, forever incensed, reminded Kylo of their life back with civilization. “Hopefully they come for us soon.”

* * *

 

**YEAR 1**

They’d moved from the safety of their ship, to the safety of the nearby rock formation. The trooper, solidly buried, was on the far end of the formation and left no trace of smell in the air. Kylo, for his part, had built several shallow traps in the river to catch fish, and they’d even caught something akin to a small rodent that burrowed and made tunnels underground.

Their rugged home in the great outdoors was made of several spaces; sleeping quarters where they were still using the emergency inflatable raft and coats, a living space where they could curl up and watch the sunset, and even a makeshift kitchen with the last of their fuel that they’d used to keep coals warm to cook with. Kylo was, for his part, permanently shirtless and shoeless while Hux tried to retain some dignity with a shirt and pants. However, at some point he’d conceded on the lack of need for footwear, and put his boots away, though not without cleaning and polishing them first. Now, they were on the ship stowed under the control panel in the cockpit for the day that they would be rescued.

“Good catch tonight,” Hux said quietly, some bugs caught in jars and strung up around the ceiling like lights allowing Hux to see the fish he was picking at with his fingers.

“Definitely. These big pink ones, I like them the best.”

“Me too.”

They ate quietly, something croaking in the far-off distance and causing them a perpetual symphony at night.

“So tomorrow, I was thinking of following the river upstream.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe I can follow it to its source, or atleast a pool or something.”

“Sounds good. I’m going to try to clean our clothes since they’re getting a little too muddy.”

“True,” Kylo nodded, thinking over his cooked fish, the coals growing cool nearby. “You mean I’ll have to do my walk naked? The horror,” he mused and Hux couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“You don’t ever have to wear clothes, Kylo. It’s not like anybody is watching.”

“Except you.”

Hux smirked, unable to hide his joy at seeing Kylo walk around stark naked in their little slice of paradise. “Except me.”

“Come here,” Kylo muttered, and leaned in. He pulled Hux in with a finger under his cheek, and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

**YEAR 50**

A small ping drew the attention of a young soldier, who tapped on the screen where the beacon had appeared again, before the soldier looked up to get the attention of one of the officers. “Um, sir, I think you need to come see this.”

An officer, this one young as well, walked over and looked at the screen the soldier was pointing at. “Well that’s not- that’s not possible. That moon is uninhabited, according to local charts.”

“It appears that it’s not; should we make a detour?”

“No, stay on course, but we’ll send a squad down to investigate.”

* * * *

Age may have taken the look of youth, but the lines on Rey’s face were in all the right places. Now, older and commander of the Resistance, she was only notified of the ship when the soldiers had already landed on the moon and verified its barcode. She was down moonside within an hour, and made sure she was armed with the saber that she hadn’t picked up in years.

After General Hux and her arch nemesis Kylo Ren went missing, it had been easy for the Resistance to take over and free the Galaxy. While things weren’t perfect, no opposition had risen to meet them, so the reign of terror by a regime that had been decades in the making was squashed.

As Rey walked over the tall grass that looked like it hadn’t been disturbed in a long time, she felt for Kylo, and that despicable General. They would, of course, be captured and sentenced to death; Rey was still formulating a plan as to how to alert the Galaxy that they’d found the once-great General and his Knight.

Rey looked in to the makeshift home they’d had, things now overgrown with tall grass and weeds though she could still make out the remnants of what must have once been a bright orange life raft. She saw no signs of Hux, or Kylo though, and it seemed like the shelter had been abandoned long ago.

“Abandoned, ma’am,” one of the troopers, now unmasked, said. Rey turned to him and nodded.

“I can see that. Nobody’s been here for a long time,” she said, able to sense the absence of life where there had once been some.

“Ma’am, we found something you might find interesting.”

“Lead the way,” she said, and soft robes of off white and grey swept around her ankles as she, a master in the ways of the Force by this time, followed a soldier away from the makeshift home.

They walked the length of the rock formation, and on the far end they found two large piles of rocks. One looked more settled than the other, with grass already peeking up from below the rocks. On the other was a very distinct metal tag, the metal string of which was lodged under a rock as a grave marker.

Rey gently moved the rock to pick it up and turned the tags over to the side not rusted by the moist air. She nodded as the Generals’ death was confirmed to her in his tags left on the pile of rocks, but she saw no signs of Kylo.

However, as she held Hux’s dog tags in her hand and concentrated on the wind and the air, she could feel it. Kylo wasn’t here; he hadn’t been here in a long time. Neither of the most evil men in the Galaxy had been alive for many, many years, and in some part of her, she hoped that Kylo was atleast at peace from whatever demons he’d been fighting.

Rey turned, giving instructions for the soldiers to send a team to exhume the bodies, as she walked towards the ship they’d flown in, that was now overgrown with grass. Maybe in there she’d find answers, or maybe she’d never get answers at all, which would be just as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Protective Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Delicate Skin, He Is A Pale Boy Unused To Real Sunlight, Armitage Hux’s Best Friends Are Droids, Cash Landing, Homesteading, Major Character Death, We Don’t See It But It’s Implied 50 Years Later, They Died Happy Together I Promise, Rey Is Actually Nice In This


	9. In Name Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niche Kink: Wildcard. I auctioned off this day's kink, so [ Fruhallbera](https://fruhallbera.tumblr.com/) has chosen some classic Kylux with Hux being the real power behind the First Order.
> 
> Kylo Ren is being torn apart after the only only Force Users he regularly interacts with are dead or have cut him off. Hux decides to find a way to calm his constantly-crying boyfriend, and rule the First Order at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific tags are at the bottom of the page, for people who do or don't want to live dangerously.

_Thwap_. The flogger smacked heated skin, already marred with raised red lines.  _Thwap_ , Kylo flinched, his skin stinging as more abrasions arose from the abuse.  _Thwap_ , he let out a cry, shifting from left foot to right as he lay tied to and spread out over Hux's desk.

Behind him, Hux struck him again across his back side, making him cry out. His wrists were bound together with a long line of rope that was tied to the foot of the heavy desk. No amount of squirming made the desk move even an inch. Around his throat, a Force-numbing collar made sure Kylo couldn't get away.

His cock was leaking painfully against the underside of the desk, while the gag in his mouth completely immobilized any forms of speech, though the O ring of it made room for plenty of drool. Hux paced, pursing angry lips before he snapped his wrist, smacking Kylo again.

"What was that?" He smacked Kylo twice more, causing Kylo's knees to finally give out, body growing limp. "Pitiful," he sneered.

He stepped up to Kylo, sweat dotting his forehead at the exertion. He'd never met anybody who could hold out like Kylo did; even Hux was exhausted after these liaisons.

He turned the flogger handle over, and diligently held it up between Kylo's legs. Then he lifted it up, the butt of it pressing in to Kylo's tightened balls.

Immediately Kylo came back to life, letting out a strained cry as he got up to tip toes to get away from the brutal toy. Hux chuckled audibly, teasingly at Kylo. "Is that it, you're ready to come?"

He reached around and wrapped a gloved hand around Kylo's cock. He couldn't feel it because of the leather, but by Kylo's reaction and his very distinctive thrust, he could just imagine the state of Kylo's cock.

"I don't think you've been punished quite enough," he said, letting go. But Kylo was barreling ahead without him, finding his footing again and thrusting up in to the desk. Hux would have none of that.

"Over," he said, and manhandled Kylo over on to his back. Kylo struggled against it, but Hux was having none of his childish squirming. He shoved Kylo further onto the desk, so that his legs dangled off just below the knee. 

Then he crawled over Kylo, fully dressed except for his uniform shirt, though he had on the tank top he always wore under it. Then he stroked Kylo once, and Kylo cried out, tear-stained cheeks letting Hux know just what kind of state he was in.

"You've been very bad over the past few days," Hux purred, and pressed a kiss in to Kylo’s lower lip. Then he lovingly smeared his cheek against Kylo's spreading tears between them. "And now you think I'm going to let you get off, just like that?"

When Kylo went to thrust, Hux took his hand away, and he found Kylo lifting up to meet him, body arching painfully off the desk. More tears and more cries accompanied this move, and Hux chuckled in his face as he scooted back.

"I don't think you deserve it, not one bit." Kylo tossed his head back and forth, and Hux knew he'd reached the breaking point. He almost felt sorry for Kylo, looking at the state of his cock. Veiny and weeping, and the sweetest shade of purple Hux had ever seen.

Being the diligent man that he was, he leaned down, still perched on the desk over Kylo, and let his soft lips wrap themselves around Kylo's tip. Immediately Kylo was coming, so close to the edge that the simple act of a wet tongue flicking across him tipped him over.

Hux barely even sucked, letting the wetness of his mouth and warmth of his lips drag Kylo down. Kylo bent his knees up, bottoms of his feet straining against the edge of the desk as Hux sucked him down.

He was still crying and whining as Hux came up for air, cleaning up on his way, though he knew this particular round would call for a shower. Still only barely aroused, he got off the desk, and watched as Kylo's body lowered itself back on to the desk, thighs twitching and skin raised with goosebumps.

"Disgusting, getting your sweat all over my desk." In a moment of anger, Hux swiped out Kylo's ankles from their position with a hooked finger, causing his legs to fall as they had been before. But then the anger was gone, and immediately he went to Kylo's head, and pulled out the sticky plastic oval

Kylo let out a broken sob, eyes still closed, tears still running. "You're fine," Hux said in an exhale, before he began to untie Kylo's hands. When they were free, he went to get some water and a blanket, giving Kylo some comfort before the inevitable twelve hours he would sleep.

He came back to find Kylo fingering the force-numbing collar, though he didn't remove it.  _Good boy_ , Hux thought as he helped roll Kylo over so he could sip from the glass without having to raise his head too much.

"Do you want it off?" Hux asked, as he lingered behind Kylo. Kylo's hand was shaking as he sipped, but he paused to think about it. Then he nodded silently, before taking more small sips from the cool glass.

Hux unclapsed it, and was slow as he took it off, letting the Force return to Kylo in a way that it wouldn't bombard his senses. When it was off, he noticed the change in Kylo almost instantly. He was still a mess, still sad and looked like he was on the verge of tears. But he seemed to be able to hold himself up more and focus; he could raise his head and was doing that thing where he was  _scanning_  the area with his mind.

Hux ignored that though, going to the bathroom to dampen a cloth. "You should shower before bed," he instructed, ringing out the washcloth before going back to Kylo.

Kylo flinched as Hux smeared it over his reddened face, wiping away salty tears and saliva. He wiped under Kylo's bloodshot eyes, the man still not able to look at him. Then he wiped down to his mouth, mopping up his lips and down to his chin. Finally Kylo finished the glass of water and slowly sat up, and Hux began to undress.

They showered together and dried off without a word. Kylo, half asleep as he was, barely made it to Hux's bed before he passed out. With the rage of their liaison, and Kylo receiving his punishment for his insubordination, Hux made sure the blankets were pulled up to his chin, and that he was properly protected from the cold temperature of the room.

Then he put on a fresh pair of pajama pants and a shirt, and slid in to bed behind Kylo. Around them, the lights grew dim, and Hux fell asleep to Kylo's deep, even breaths.

* * *

They stood together in the top room of the tower, mingling with other influential people throughout the galaxy. Next to him, Kylo was draped in his usual black, his eyes puffy and red like he'd been crying;  _typical_. It was the lack of sleep that was getting to them both, and causing Hux to have a shorter tolerance for Kylo's shenanigans than usual.

He was, in only a few words, a man child. He had no concept of the implications of the plans he made, no idea for the world in which they influenced. He usually did as Hux said behind the scenes, but it was apparent that today he was falling apart.

"As we'd previously agreed-" said one dignitary from the Dinar system. But Hux was quick to cut him off.

"We have no agreement with you, nor anybody else from the Dinar system. The fact that you sided with the Rebellion is reason enough to let you suffer your own fate." Hux corrected. He stood in a regal white attire with gold trim and a cape; he'd saved himself the arrogance of wearing a crown, though in private, he was the one with the reigns on the First Order, and everybody knew it.

"But Grand Admiral, our people are starving, and the Supreme Leader offered to help during our last meeting."

"You took a calculated risk, and it was the wrong calculation. Now if you'll excuse us, we have others to talk to who were more supportive of our missing on the outset."

They moved away from the room, Kylo following Hux as he glared at everybody in their path. Hux knew Kylo would know he was in trouble, and Hux debated whether he should exact his punishment now or wait until a better time. He decided that patience, in this instance, was a virtue.

They did however go off to the Supreme Leaders private study where they usually held important meetings. Now, however, it was just Kylo and Hux who entered. And as soon as the door closed, Hux spun on his heel.

"What are you doing?!"

"They're dying, Hux-"

"They supported the Resistance!" He approached Kylo, who knew not to back away or he'd be punished further. "Not only did they support them, they helped fuel their ships! Dinar is one of the most profitable fuel drilling systems in the Galaxy! If it weren't for them, we would have won against the Resistance years earlier, and we wouldn't have lost so many men. Don't forget the numbers-"

"I know the numbers, Hux."

"Do you?!" He got right up in to Kylo's face, burning with anger. But then he saw Kylo's eyes, those orbs that were always so expressive. The poor man wore his heart on his sleeve, and had given that heart to Hux many years ago.

Slowly Hux calmed down, still sneering, though turning away from Kylo without striking him or demanding anything of him. Instead, he rubbed one temple, and picked up the drink he'd been nursing all day as he prepared to reenter the party. He sighed heavily, walking past Kylo, "We need a vacation."

* * *

The door to Hux's private quarters opening with a quiet  _ssssskh_  was the only indication that the Supreme Leader was coming to visit him in this late hour. Hux looked up, instantly annoyed, since Kylo had come in unannounced.

Despite the fact that they were having a regular liaison, especially now that Snoke was out of the way and could no longer triangulate them against each other, he still liked having a bit of notice before a late night meeting like this.

Hux was seated behind a desk near the center wall of his quarters. He sat in a standard-issue computer chair with a non-standard issue ergonomic support cushion on the back of it. He swiped his datapad dark, watching Kylo's forlorn frame as he came closer.

"How can I help you tonight, Kylo?" He used the nature of his aloofness to his advantage, especially when speaking to Kylo. If he was coarse in their normal interactions, any softness he might show would be ten times better. So he sat coldly, waiting for Kylo to speak.

"Somethings- somethings happening," he spoke quietly, his eyes unfocused. Hux had seen it many times before, where Kylo was physically present but mentally elsewhere. He knew these were careful waters he had to tread.

"What's happened?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure."

"Well that doesn't give me much to go on, does it," he said, standing up. Then he motioned to the chair across from his desk, "Sit."

Slowly Kylo took a seat, and he looked almost small. Not in physical appearance, because Kylo was 6'4" and 195 pounds of pure muscle. But the way he sat, toes pressed together and head bowed; the confusion on his face made him look smaller than normal.

Hux poured them each a drink and placed one in to Kylo's hand. He seemed to forget where he was for a second, until he saw the amber liquid in a familiar cup. "Thank you."

"So, tell me. What are you seeing?"

"Water. It's- something's coming. It's blinding," he flinched. "I think, we need to move. The fleet, I mean. Something's happening and it coming out way, and we need to... go."

"How long until this thing happens?"

"Not-" Kylo flinched again, dropping his glass to clutch at his head. Immediately Hux knelt down at his side, placing his untouched drink on the table.

"Kylo, talk to me. How much time?"

"Now, we need to go now- Hux,  _it's coming_." Then Kylo slumped, passing out from the pain of whatever vision he'd had. Hux patted his back gently, sighing quietly in this moment of respite from Kylo's constant, mystical state. Ever since that girl had shut him off, and Snoke had died, Kylo had been incredibly vulnerable and increasingly unstable.

Hux stood up, and pushed Kylo back so he would slump in the seat. Then he put his coat on and called an emergency meeting with his other Generals. Something big was coming, he wasn't sure what, but Kylo had sensed it and he believed the Supreme Leader, 100%. People were always skeptical, yet somehow, impossibly, Kylo's hunches were always right.

* * *

The exploding star missed them, just barely. If Kylo hadn't said something, the fleet would have been disintegrated. It would be worse than when that despicable Admiral Holdo had sliced the fleet in a split second, jumping to hyper space right through Snokes ship.

Now everybody was a little bit safer, though not as strategically placed as they had been. They'd wait for the energy to calm down before slowly going back, to test the space for any signs of radiation or other particles.

In the quiet of Hux's quarters, Kylo slowly awoke to a fog, and some weight. He reached up, blinking awake, hand going to the Force-numbing collar around his throat.

"You were screaming, so I put it on," Hux said gently, from behind him.

"Thank you," Kylo muttered, slowly sitting up. He blinked the room in to focus, looking a bit less red in the face upon waking, than when he'd stumbled in to Hux's room only a few hours before.

"It was an exploding star, nearly took out the entire fleet. You saved us," Hux said, dressed in pajamas and a plain tshirt.

"I meant to tell you- I don't even remember how I got here."

"It was that bad?" Hux asked, gently.

"Yes," Kylo nodded, hand finally coming away from the collar. "Thank you, Hux."

Hux smiled softly, and put a hand on Kylo's thigh, over the blanket.

"I'll always be here for you, Kylo."

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Hux said, not sounding happy in the least bit. Kylo was shaking, standing in his quarters and looking afraid. He was fully dressed and looked like he was about to be split apart. Hux hadn't meant for it to get  _this bad_ , but with nobody to help Kylo reign in his powers, he was being swallowed by the darkness. He was barely even attending meetings anymore, so Hux had taken drastic measures.

"I was planning to save this for another time, but now’s as good a time as any."

"Hux, please, I can't- I can't handle a surprise right now, I just-"

"Yes you can, and you will. Sit," he motioned to the only chair in Kylo's quarters. It was clear from the way Kylo kept his room that he meant it to be a place of recharge and solace; but now it seemed like it was a veritable prison that he never left.

Kylo slowly took a seat, his eyes wild and searching. "And don't you search my thoughts, it’s a surprise for a reason."

Kylo let out a whimper, his body twitching like someone was flicking hot ash onto him. He couldn't stop moving, his entire psyche imploding.

"Close your eyes," Hux instructed, and so Kylo did. Then Hux put down the little box on the desk that Kylo never used. He opened it to reveal a very sleek, shiny silver collar with a magnetic latch on the back. 

He picked it up, the metal cold on his fingers, but he only let it linger for a moment before he turned and walked to Kylo. Reaching around him from behind, he held it just far enough off his skin so that Kylo wouldn't know what it was, until he finally snapped it together, and Kylo jerked away.

It took him a second to realize what it was, before suddenly he threw himself off the chair as he cried out. He reached up to pull it off, but Hux caught his hand with both of his own. "Don't. Just wait, feel what it’s like to be cut off."  
"Hux," Kylo whined. He fell, collapsing to the ground though abandoning the idea of taking it off. He whimpered, hands balled up in to fists and pressing desperately in to his stomach like he was going to puke.

Hux watched and waited, the collar specifically designed to fit Kylo, and Kylo only. Slowly, his desperate gasps and twitching grew quiet, as minutes passed by in which he was cut off from the Force. Finally when he grew quiet, Hux knelt down behind him, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. This time, Kylo didn't flinch at his touch.

"Kylo?"

"It's... different." Hux slowly smiled, glad Kylo could feel its affects after only a few minutes. "Everything feels... heavy."

"Welcome to being a normal human. Here, sit up," he instructed, helping Kylo to sit back up in the chair he'd previously been in.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked, fingers skimming over it, though making no motion to remove the collar.

"I had it specially made. They have these things in dark corners of the Galaxy, and I know a guy."

"You know a guy..." Kylo repeated, still thinking. Then, he seemed to turn a corner towards the better, and finally raised his eyes to look at Hux. "It feels... good. Like I can... think, finally. And not think what everyone else is thinking."

"Good," Hux said, and gently tucked a tuft of Kylo's hair behind his ear. "I want to try something with you, now that you're accustomed to it."

Kylo nodded, and in a glance, they both knew what it was Hux wanted to try. So Kylo stood up, looking a bit unstable, but quickly getting his footing.

"Why don't you wash up, and I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

"Hux," he said, motioning to the collar.

"Don't worry, its water proof."

Kylo took his time washing up, and Hux was happy to see him freshly shaved and dried. Hux instructed him to get on the bed on all fours, and then knelt down behind him, kissing his hole diligently.

Kylo pulled a pillow down from the head of the bed, and pressed it to his face and chest, knees spread for Hux. "I like it when you do that," he muttered in to the fabric.

Hux chuckled, looking up, "I know."

He licked diligently, giving Kylo the kind of attention he craved. Kylo was often too out of it for this, so Hux was taking full advantage of Kylo's altered state. He let a hand stroke down the back of Kylo's thigh, the other on his lower back to place possession over him.

Hux took his time, the hand sliding back up Kylo's thigh before he inserted a single finger in to Kylo. Kylo's stomach seemed to slump more, and he spread his knees wider as Hux hooked his finger and swiped down.

Then Hux took his finger out to tease Kylo's balls, and Kylo pressed back towards him, asking for the finger again. Hux readily gave him it of course, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of Kylo which, if he was being honest, he hadn't had in months.

Sure, they'd been intimate recently, but Kylo was  _somewhere else_. Physically here, but not mentally. Now, as Kylo sighed and reacted to Hux's touch, it was clear that Kylo was completely in the present, and it sent a thrill right to Hux's gut.

With a final suck and a loud smacking noise, he pulled away to slap Kylo's ass. "Roll over."

Kylo did as he was told, and, still fully dressed excluding boots and gloves, Hux pressed his mouth to Kylo's. Kylo whined, obviously not liking the fact that Hux had just been eating him out, and was now sharing the taste with him. But he finally had Kylo at his bequest, so he wasn't going to spare him from anything.

"Now," Hux said, reaching over to the bedside table to get the lube. "I’m going to give you one hundred strokes, and if you haven't cum by the end of it... well, then I'll be very upset with you."

Kylo nodded, blinking more times than necessary at the prospect of what Hux was proposing. Hux wasn't sure what he'd do to Kylo afterwards, but he was intent on  _not_ letting the forceless Force user get off.

He poured out a generous helping and slicked up Kylo, giving him a few freebies before he began to count. Kylo hummed and settled in, and Hux cooed to him. "You look so pretty in that collar, maybe I should get you a second one."

"Maybe."

"And maybe I could dress you up too, make you my pretty little play thing," he muttered as he began to nibble on Kylo's ear. Kylo was finally soft and still under him, perfectly pliable as he counted. "One, two, three..."

On it went. Somewhere around fifty was when Kylo began to squirm, and Hux began to slow his strokes. Kylo let out a quiet whine through the variety of their kisses, and he jerked his hips up in to Hux's hand. Hux squeezed tight, painfully slow as he pressed down all the way in to Kylo's gut. Then he squeezed up, stopping at Kylos tip to tease around it.

Kylo moaned, grasping the sheets, knowing full well he wasn't allowed to touch Hux at this point. "Too slow?"

"Please Hux, faster."

Hux nipped at Kylo's ear, "You don't get to tell me what to do, you know better."

"I'm sorry I..." he moaned again, twitching on the bed as Hux continued to tease him. When he finally got to 100, Kylo let out a desperate whine as Hux let him go and sat up.

"One hundred. How disappointing," he tutted, and flicked a finger against Kylo's tip. Kylo whined, pinned by his own sheer will to the bed.

"Roll over, I'm going to give you something to  _help_." It most certainly wouldn't help, and when he shoved the heavy, metal plug in to Kylo's mouth to warm it, Kylo began to tear up because he knew their play was nowhere near over.

Then he took time to stroke in to Kylo, this time not using his mouth, until he could be certain that Kylo could handle the width of the toy. He wet it and pushed it in, making Kylo's stomach arch towards the bed, a moan ripped from his mouth as the toy was pushed in, and his body did the rest.

Then Hux got to work on himself, pulling off his tank top and unbuckling his belt. He got undressed diligently, letting Kylo watch him as Kylo remained frozen on his bed, still on all fours. If he moved too much, it might threaten his orgasm and cause him to cum too early. Hux always got him off, every time, it just depended how long Kylo could hold it, and in what form Hux let him reach his orgasm..

He stared, eyes hungry and mouth slack jawed as Hux got back on the bed. "I'm just going to pretend you're not here and play with myself for a while. How does that sound?"

Kylo whined, but he was beyond words now. Hux watched his cock dangling under him, and watched it twitch as his gut twisted tight at the prospect of having to wait for an indeterminate amount of time.

Then using only his fingers, Hux rolled on to his side so he was facing Kylo, and began to poke himself open. It was a bit of an awkward angle, his arm not quite long enough to reach. But he managed as he scissored in a second finger, plenty of lube smothered between his fingers as he toyed with himself.

His other hand went to work on his cock, watching Kylo stare down at his hands in wonder, frozen and waiting for Hux's words. Kylo had made a good partner in bed so far, ever since they'd decided on this route for their relationship. And up until recently, their liaison had been fairly heated and regular. Hux hoped that with the collar, they could return to what they'd once hand.

Finally Hux sat up, a bit dazed and a bit heated, eager for a partner now that he'd had time to tease himself. So he rolled over, holding up a finger though to get Kylo's attention. "I'm going to let you fuck me, but don't you dare cum in me without asking."

Kylo nodded eagerly, his pupils blown wide and mouth slack jawed. Then Kylo crawled across the bed as Hux got on to all fours, and hugged Hux around the waist as he climbed up behind him. With one hand used for guiding himself, Kylo pressed in slowly.

He moaned in Hux's ear, pure ecstasy as the act of thrusting tightened every muscle in his body, causing the plug in his ass to hit the right spot. He couldn't stop moaning, his thrusts almost instantly fast, but shallow.

"It's been too long," Hux groaned, all semblance of control falling away. He laced his fingers with Kylo's as Kylo pinned their hands to the bed, his other arm still wrapped firmly around Hux's waist.

Kylo only responded with his ragged breathing, forehead pressing down in to the middle of Hux's shoulder blades. Hux used his other hand to stroke at himself, and his breaths grew shallow as Kylo pushed deeper.

"Stars, Kylo, yes." He twisted his tip, hand a steady grip until he was ready. "Cum-"

Kylo let out a broken sob as he lifted his head, Hux's back immediately covered in tears of thanks. Then Kylo was releasing in to Hux, and Hux let the feeling of being so full and so wet drive him over the edge. Kylo held him so tight and speared in to him in a way that made Hux moan in his release, while Kylo cried in his own orgasm.

"Good boy," Hux whispered, the last tendrils of control washing away as they came at the same time, the first one in ages. As Kylo collapsed, he let Hux go, falling off to the side into bliss.

* * *

"Why don't you let me touch you?" Kylo asked, bare feet in the sand as he dried off from a swim in the ocean. The collar around his neck would need cleaning, which would mean some discomfort for a while, because the sand would corrode it. But they would figure that out later. Now, Hux was intent on drinking something entirely too sweet with an umbrella in it, and watching the sun set.

"What? I let you touch me all the time."

"I mean," Kylo said, toweling off his hair as he lifted a foot, and made a motion to squish it in to Hux's crotch. But Hux batted it away, treating it like a stupid question.

"Like I said, I let you touch me."

"No you don't. Not in the way you touch me."

"Fine. If you want to touch me, why not start with a foot massage. It is vacation, after all."

"I can do that," Kylo said eagerly, taking a seat at the end of the beach chair. He picked up one of Hux's feet, and pressed his thumbs gently in to the bottom of them.

Hux put down his drink, and lifted up his sunglasses as he let his head fall back. "That feels good."

"Good."

Hux sighed, relaxing on this tropical beach paradise. After the near-fiasco with the Dinar, Hux had booked them an all-expenses paid 3-day vacation, since three days was all they could spare.

"I'm a hard man to please, Kylo. I get off on watching you, and touching you. I don't need much attention to my person to get aroused."

"Oh. Okay."

"This is nice, you and me here. Even if I have meetings in the morning."

"You said we were on vacation."

"You're on vacation. I'm on a... working holiday."

"That's not a real vacation," Kylo said, letting Hux's foot drop. Then he crawled up to Hux, and Hux opened his eyes just in time to see Kylo hovering over him, a hand on either side of Hux's waist. "Maybe one day we'll get a real vacation."

"Maybe." They looked at each other for a few seconds, really soaking up each others eyes and face. But Hux grew incensed; he pretended he didn't need the romance, just the intimacy. So he bossed Kylo around, like he did with most other things. "Well, kiss me already."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Writing In A Linear Timeline?, Sounds Fake, Flogging, Spanking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Protective Armitage Hux, The Force Is Tearing Kylo Apart, Light Angst, Established Relationship, CRYlo Ren, Gags, Desk Sex, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Service Top Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Needs A Hug, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


End file.
